


Эти непростые летние дни

by maily



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drama, First Meetings, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Party, Romance, Total AU, UST, colledge AU
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: Билл и Ричи знакомятся на свадьбе брата Билла (Генри);Биллу - 24, Ричи - 20.





	1. Приятно познакомиться

Ричи опоздал на два часа.

Влетел на велике к широкой выездной дорожке у гаража, а там его уже ждал Майк в своей любимой позе сахарницы — недовольно уперев руки в бока. 

Сам виноват, позвонил только в полдень. 

Любой студент-распиздяй будет отсыпаться в субботу после пьянки, уж извините. Ричи выполз из постели после первого же звонка и, быстро приняв душ, примчался на свадьбу. Скажи спасибо, блин, что вообще приехал.

— Держи, — Майк пихнул ему фартук, и Ричи торопливо обвязался им вокруг талии. — Ты опоздал, но ладно. Спасибо, что хотя бы приехал. Сегодня дурдом какой-то, — они зашагали по выложенной дорогим камнем тропинке к заднему входу.

Особняк что надо. 

Ричи присвистнул — богатая шла свадьба.

Много чаевых.

— Стэн говорил, ты любитель покурить, — Майк придержал его за плечо, они остановились у огромной стеклянной двери с витражом «Тиффани».

Ух, не много чаевых, а ОХРЕНЕТЬ как много чаевых.

— Сегодня — даже не думай. Если повезет, мы неплохо наваримся с этой свадьбы, поэтому не косячь, ок? 

— Так точно, сэр! — Ричи вытянулся по струнке, как военный, и отдал Майку честь. Тот дернул его за локоть, свел брови у переносицы, превратившись из обычного Майка в сурового босса.

— Я серьезно, заказ большой, Ричи. Ты еще благодарить будешь, что так совпало, что Беверли не смогла выйти из-за Джорджи, и мы попросили тебя.

— Да понял я, понял, расслабься, Майки. Все сделаю в лучшем виде. Смотри, даже удавку принес, — Ричи полез в карман штанов и вытащил оттуда черную галстук-бабочку.

Майк закатил глаза, однако все равно помог завязать ее у воротника рубашки.

— Иди. Подносы возьмешь на кухне, гости сидят в саду.

Ричи кивнул.

Горе-боссы Майк и Стэн стоили друг друга. 

Оба были иногда страшными занудами и строили из себя крутых, хотя конторка у них была обычная. Но стоило признать, что платили они всегда честно и хорошо. Ричи почти полгода работал на них в качестве официанта на свадьбах и других праздниках и не жаловался. 

Да и в целом, любая работа — это работа.

Что тут сложного?

Быть очаровательным, трепаться с людьми, убирать со столов, да разносить напитки.

Спасибо врожденному обаянию и подвешенному языку, Ричи справлялся с обязанностями на ура. Он проскользнул внутрь дома и охренел: настолько богатых клиентов им давно не попадалось. Беверли, что работала на Стэна и Майка уже два года, постоянно вспоминала свадьбу в две тысячи четырнадцатом: команда приехала в самый дорогой загородный отель Портленда, где семья арендовала гигантский участок с домиками и выходом к пляжу. Ей — простой официантке — откинули тысячу долларов.

Тысячу.

Ричи задрал голову к высоченным потолкам с лепниной и росписью — этой семейке явно снимать участок было ни к чему.

Зачем, когда есть целый дворец...

Бев пожалеет. Ох, как она пожалеет. Надо будет кинуть ей фотку в фейсбук. Неужели не нашлось, кому можно было пристроить младшего брата? 

Но ладно — Ричи не жаловался, он был здесь, а она — нет, и так распорядилась судьба.

Бен и Эдди суетились на кухне, окруженные бутылками с шампанским, грязной посудой и толпой поваров с уборщиками. Ричи махнул им рукой и взял поднос с полотенцем.

Идя по первому этажу, Ричи продолжал охреневать: комнаты были все как на подбор большими и светлыми, уставленными старинной мебелью — вычурно, но все равно симпатично. Ричи ладонью провел по обивке дивана в цветочек, потрогал статуэтки из стекла на каминной полке и даже успел поразглядывать фотографии: пожилая пара с улыбками во все тридцать два, двое молодых парней, какие-то девушки, какие-то дети. Натурально счастливая американская семья как с обложки журнала.

Понятно, что ничего не понятно.

Взгляд зацепился только за одного человека на снимках, он показался Ричи интересным: хмурый парень, который на всех фото сурово стоял сбоку, грозясь не попасть в кадр.   
Грустный и глубокий взгляд его голубых глаз — вот что отличало его от остальных. Ричи наклонился к полке ближе и, засмотревшись, вздрогнул от резкой громкой музыки в саду. Наспех уложив непослушную кудрявую челку, он отлип от камина, нашел нужную дверь и вышел в сад. 

Там было шумно, висело миллион гирлянд, стояло миллион столов, и было, кажется, миллион людей. Официанты в белых рубашках носились между ними с подносами. Ричи вздохнул. Легкое волнение кольнуло живот, Ричи вспомнил, что утром из-за спешки не выкурил сигарету.

Вот это было плохо.

— Зато тебе отвалят тысячу баксов, чел, — пробормотал Ричи, стоя на крыльце и изучая обстановку. — Держись. Покуришь через пару часов.

Уговоры не особо подействовали, но что поделать — обижать Майка и Стэна не хотелось.

Жених с невестой танцевали медляк под большой цветочной аркой. Сад залило солнцем, он сиял и переливался всеми цветами радуги. Ричи ловко протискивался сквозь толпу, предлагая закуски и подливая шампанского в бокалы.

— Выглядите чудесно, мисс, возьмите тарталетку, она волшебна на вкус!

— О, у вас потрясающий костюм, сэр, позвольте, я долью вам шампанского.

— Что-нибудь еще?

— Конечно, у нас есть вино, одну минуту, мэм.

— Принести вам воды?

Губы и щеки после непрерывной улыбки болели адски. Ричи убирал самый дальний стол, что находился у высоких кустов с розами, когда заметил того парня с фотографии. Он единственный пил чистый виски со льдом и ни с кем не говорил. Сверлил задумчивым взглядом стол с заляпанной праздником скатертью. Ричи невозмутимо встал напротив и собрал пустые тарелки на поднос.

— Вам что-нибудь принести, сэр?

Хотя парень явно не выглядел как «сэр». Да, очевидно старше самого Ричи, но на пару-тройку лет, не более.

Ричи не ответили. На него посмотрели — лениво и снисходительно, будто он отвлек человека от решения суперважной задачи. 

Костюм на парне сидел идеально — видно, что дорогой. Как и часы на запястье. Две верхние пуговицы кремовой рубашки были расстегнуты, и Ричи заметил блеск серебряной цепочки. 

— Понял, — легко произнес Ричи, возвращаясь к уборке посуды.

На него все еще смотрели — чуть пристально, неуютно. У парня было красивое, даже чересчур правильное лицо. Ричи взглянул ему в глаза один раз, когда уже взял поднос в руки и собрался уходить, как тело пробило ощущением — легкой дрожью, волнением, что заставило сердце в груди сбиться с размеренного ритма.

Электричество.

Ричи поспешил отнести посуду на кухню.

Черт, а парень был ничего. Красивый, молчаливый, в отпадном костюме. Стало любопытно, почему он сидел один и ни с кем не общался. Ричи решил при первой же удобной возможности подойти к столу еще раз.

Но возможность выдалась ох как не сразу.

Захмелевшие гости били посуду. 

Ричи ненавидел эти моменты. Он ползал сначала у шведского стола, убирая осколки. Потом прямо под аркой, где танцевали. Потом — менял скатерть у столика молодоженов, потому что криворукий шафер опрокинул бутылку вина.

Краем глаза, все же, он следил за объектом: загадочный незнакомец сидел на том же месте и потягивал виски.

Примерно через час и десять торжественных речей Ричи сумел добраться до своей цели. Составив на поднос пустые бокалы, он снова остановился напротив.

Виски в чужом стакане осталось совсем чуть-чуть — плескалось на дне янтарное пятно. 

Предложить ему повторить?

Пошутить?

Отвесить комплимент?

Или лучше начать с чего-то более оригинального? 

О, быть оригинальным Ричи умел. Его соседи по квартире, над которыми он постоянно подшучивал, могли бы выступить свидетелями.

— Д-долго будешь п-пялиться?

Ричи вздрогнул от нового голоса. Низкого, бархатного. Заикание даже не резало слух, не нарушало прекрасность этого голоса.

— Извините, — собрался Ричи. — Не наслаждаетесь праздником, сэр?

Губы незнакомца растянулись в недоброй усмешке. 

— Т-ты-то наверняка н-наслаждаешься. 

Ричи понял тактику: врать о том, как он рад был тут находиться, не стоило. 

— Мне ровно. А кто женится? 

— М-мой старший м-мудила брат Г-генри, — парень отсалютовал бокалом куда-то в сторону, и Ричи машинально повернул туда голову: жених и невеста танцевали в центре сада, весело и пьяно хихикая.

Ничего примечательного. 

Если бы не жених — после слов злого красавчика на лбу этого Генри как будто загорелся знак «осторожно, мудак». Что-то в выражении лица действительно отдавало сволочизмом.

— Невеста у него ничего, — заметил Ричи. Пышногрудая блондинка в белоснежном платье извивалась под музыку на мини-танцполе.

— Г-грета. Та еще д-дрянь. 

— Ну, зато они проживут долгую счастливую жизнь, как всегда и бывает, — весело ответил Ричи, отворачиваясь от сладкой парочки.

В ответ раздался тихий смешок.

— Вижу, вы не очень-то рады за своих родственников. Сидите уже который час один за столом и зло напиваетесь.

Он не вкладывал в свои слова издевки или насмешки, лишь констатировал факт. Однако взгляд голубых глаз изменился — повеяло холодом.

— М-может, будешь меньше т-трепаться и начнешь в-выполнять свою р-работу? Мой с-стакан пуст, — незнакомец грубо толкнул к нему бокал. Лед звонко стукнулся об пухлые стеклянные стенки.

Ричи в удивлении поднял брови. 

Оке-е-ей.

— Конечно, сэр, — кинул он сухо. — Одну минуту, сэр.

Люди — не то, что мы видим. Люди могут быть абсолютно другими. Кто ж знал, что за красивым лицом прячется этакая язва?

Ричи отнес посуду на кухню, где по-прежнему стоял хаос, и, когда уже схватился за бутылку дорогущего виски, вдруг передумал. Богатенький засранец обойдется. Пусть ждет свой виски хоть до конца праздника. Ричи достал из кармана телефон, включил дисплей — он работал уже четвертый час, и перерыв был жизненно необходим.

Удостоверившись, что Майк не заметит, Ричи вышел с кухни к боковому выходу. Опасливо осматриваясь, прошмыгнул за гараж, прошел еще вглубь участка и остановился возле высокого забора. Гаражная стена закрывала от посторонних, а спереди был только лес. Идеальное место для преступления.

Ричи достал из пачки сигарету и вложил ее между губ.

— Вот же козел ебнутый, — смачно выругался он.

Правда, Ричи все равно ни хрена не умел злиться. Такой уж у него был характер. Да и на обаятельных людей злиться всегда сложно, тем более что заикание грубияна сделало его едкую реплику совсем несерьезной. Везде есть плюсы — вот Ричи и выяснил, что знакомиться с говнюком точно не стоило. Еще часов пять — и свадьбу свернут, ему щедро заплатят, и можно будет по пути домой купить набор огромных пицц с ящиком пива.

Соседи будут его обожать.

Надо бы тогда пригласить Беверли в гости.

Ричи крепко затянулся и выпустил струю дыма, блаженно закрыв глаза. 

Вот так.

Хорошо.

Сбоку послышались шаги, Ричи обернулся и замер. Надо же. Голубоглазый озлобленный засранец шел, немного шатаясь, вдоль стены гаража прямо к нему. 

— Блядь, — выругался Ричи, пряча сигарету за спину.

— Я в-видел, — спокойно сказал ему парень. — П-поделишься?

Ричи удивился и покорно протянул начатую сигарету внезапному гостю своей запрещенной мини-вечеринки.

Черт.

Наверное, он имел в виду новую сигарету из пачки, Ричи полез в карман, но было поздно: парень закурил.

Умело. Видно, что опытно.

— У т-тебя штаны грязные сзади, — сказал он.

— Черт. Ехал сюда на велике, — Ричи отряхнул штанину и после взял сигарету обратно. Затянулся.

Вкусом табака горько заполнило рот. 

Если бы незнакомец умел прожигать взглядом — то от Ричи осталась бы горка пепла. 

Серьезно. 

Он смотрел и смотрел, не переставая. Склонил голову набок, изучал, осматривал всего Ричи поплывшими хмельными глазами. Ричи не уступал — вглядывался в гладко выбритое лицо, в уложенные волосы, в расстегнутый воротник рубашки.

— С-сложно радоваться з-за людей, которых н-не любишь. 

Ричи, обхватив сигарету большим и указательным пальцами, как обычно держал папиросы, облокотился на стену позади.

— Не любишь свою семью? — уточнил он.

Парень не стал отвечать, едва заметно качнул головой. Сигарета почти кончилась. Можно было бы достать вторую... Их же двое.

— У тебя есть д-девушка? — внезапно спросил он у Ричи.

— Нет, — удивленно выдохнул тот.

— П-парень есть?

— Нет.

— П-пошли. 

Красивый незнакомец кинул бычок прямо на ровно стриженный зеленый газон, втоптал его начищенным ботинком в землю.

Ричи ошарашено уперся взглядом в широкую спину.

— Куда?

— Увидишь.

Шел он уверенно. 

Ричи с интересом плелся следом: они прошли в дом, никто даже не обратил на них внимания. Парень свернул к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, и Ричи засомневался: мало ли, что у того в голове.

Но интерес и — ладно, ладно — симпатия победили.

— Что не так с твоей семьей? — спросил Ричи, пока они поднимались.

— Н-ничего. В-все не так со мной.

Стены длинного коридора были увешаны пестрыми картинами современного искусства, а паркет под ботинками не скрипел, вообще не издавал ни звука, Ричи даже не слышал своих шагов.

— Накосячил? — не унимался он. 

Они остановились возле красно-коричневой двери с золотой ручкой. Парень открыл комнату и пригласил Ричи войти, отвечая одновременно на вопрос:

— Е-еще как. П-пишу и-и-и... блядь! И-идиотские рассказы. 

Комната оказалась кабинетом — маленькая и деловая, с медалями и грамотами на стенах, с фотографиями, похожими на те, что стояли в гостиной. Зеленые тяжелые шторы, шикарно оборудованный рабочий стол, шкаф с книгами во всю стену — Ричи восхищался обстановкой, не стесняясь, ведь посмотреть было на что.

Под ногами стало мягче — на полу лежал узорчатый ковер.

— И все?

— Еще з-заикаюсь, а аа-а-двокаты н-не заикаются.

Щелкнул замок на двери.

— Маловато для... — пробормотал Ричи, оборачиваясь.

И — резко потерял равновесие. 

Его схватили за ворот рубашки, дерзко притянули к себе. Галстук-бабочка сорвался, жалобно упал на пол вместе с очками: Ричи дернул головой, подставляя лицо под бешеный поцелуй, и они слетели с переносицы.

Он попятился под напором неожиданных пылких ласк.

Чужие губы приникли к шее, вызывая мурашки, и горячий язык дотронулся до кожи, делая ее мокрой. Ричи уперся задницей в роскошный стол.

— Еще т-трахаюсь с парнями. Это отец особенно н-н-ненавидит. Д-достаточно? — жаркий шепот опалил губы. 

Запахло алкоголем.

— Более чем.

Парень целовал его страстно — кусался, грубо врывался языком в рот, не церемонился и не давал пауз. Ричи, как уставший зверь, тяжело и жадно дышал, стараясь успевать за ритмом.

О, он был мастером отдачи.

Лучшим из лучших.

Не на того нарвался, дружище.

Ричи схватился за жесткие от лака волосы на затылке и потянул их — парень глухо рыкнул, обнажая шею. Ричи прикусил кожу у основания, там, где лежала цепочка, языком подцепил ее, отодвигая, и оставил второй красный след от зубов.

В низу живота горело. 

Чужие ладони торопливо стали задирать рубашку на Ричи. Нетерпение и жажда, с которой они оба двигались, взрывала мозг, отключала реальность — какая свадьба, какой дом, какой кабинет.

Где они были?

Ричи застонал, когда парень положил ладонь ему на пах, потрогал вставший член через штаны. 

— Н-нравится? — низко прошептал он.

О да, Ричи нравилось.

— Ты так наказываешь своего папашку, трахаясь в его кабинете? — сбивчиво прошептал Ричи. 

Ладонь погладила член сначала ласково, потом — грубо сжала, потом — пальцы снова мягко прощупали головку. 

— В к-качестве приятного б-бонуса. 

— А что основное? — тяжело произнес Ричи прямо ему в рот. Вызывающе куснул за нижнюю губу.

— Т-ты мне п-понравился. 

Возбуждение нарастало с каждым уверенным движением чужих рук, с каждым прикосновением. Тело к телу — через слои одежды и стоны, Ричи распылялся, Ричи плыл от умелых ласк: в меру нежных, в меру грубых.

Презервативов с собой не было. Ричи усиленно думал, что делать дальше, а потом...  
А потом — ощущение тепла возле лица пропало, потому что его незнакомец встал на колени.

— Ох, — выдохнул шумно Ричи, шалым взглядом смотря сверху вниз на темноволосую макушку. — Чел, ты чего...

Звякнула пряжка ремня, вжикнула молния штанов — Ричи почувствовал влажное дыхание на члене. 

— Блядь... — грязно выругался он, запрокидывая голову. Мягкие губы обхватили головку, язык легко погладил чуткую кожу. — Твою мать...

Волны наслаждения поднимались от низа живота к легким, кровь прилила к члену — Ричи зажмурился от удовольствия, сдерживая себя от громких стонов. 

Парень, мать его, стоял на коленях в своем дорогущем костюме на своем дорогущем ковре. И делал ему минет.

Он взял в рот почти на всю длину, Ричи почувствовал, как член уперся в горло, и громко ахнул.

Приятно было до потери сознания, до звездочек перед глазами.

Ноги подкосились, Ричи впился в стол позади себя, надеясь не упасть. Хотелось показать себя опытным — собраться, выпрямиться и хотя бы дотронуться до ритмично двигающейся головы. 

Но черт. 

Последний секс у Ричи был год назад — с девчонкой с факультатива по французскому в универе.

После — Ричи совсем осел. Стал ленивым. Забыл, каково это — с другим человеком.

Парень небольно задел член зубами, выпустил его изо рта. Ричи как загипнотизированный смотрел на нити слюней, что тянулись от члена к алым распухшим губам.

Пошло, с влажным чмоком, парень провел языком по стволу. Помог рукой: спрятал головку за крайней плотью, потом — обнажил ее и всосал в рот.

Ричи задержал дыхание.

Парень принялся сосать и дрочить рукой одновременно — синхронно, туго обхватывая член пальцами.

Оргазм подступал все ближе и ближе, и с каждым движением языка и рта, и руки внутренности сильнее сворачивались в тугой нервный узел.

Ричи все же схватился за плечи, спрятанные под дорогим пиджаком. Неуклюже опустил руку, слепо ища чужое запястье с часами — Ричи сомкнул вокруг него пальцы, заставляя остановиться и впиваясь ногтями в кожу.

Наверняка оставляя следы.

Плевать.

Он осмелился взглянуть вниз и встретиться с пронзительным, в чем-то даже отчаянным взглядом чистых голубых глаз.

Ричи смотрел прямо в них, когда опустил вторую ладонь на голову парню, когда сжал волосы, портя прическу, когда грубовато двинулся вперед, трахая тесный рот.

Ох-ре-ни-тель-но.

— Аа-а-ах, — стон разлился по кабинету, заполнил напряженную тишину.

Ричи кончил, сделав всего пару движений: тело свело сладкой судорогой, он дернулся, застыл, и наслаждение тяжело навалилось сверху.

Парень не проглотил, он осторожно отстранился и выпустил вязкую, смешанную со спермой слюну. Она стекла на гладко выбритый подборок, большая капля упала на штаны Ричи.  
Зрелище завораживало.

Ричи вяло наблюдал за тем, как парень изящно вытащил из нагрудного кармана голубой платок, медленно вытер рот. Затем — приложил ткань сухой стороной к темному пятну на штанах расслабленного после оргазма Ричи.

Надо же. Какая забота. 

Поднявшись с колен и поправив штаны, он спрятал платок во внутреннем кармане пиджака. Мельком взглянув на Ричи, парень повернулся в сторону двери.

— Погоди, погоди, — рвано выдохнул Ричи, дрожащими пальцами держась за ремень расстегнутых штанов. Он никак не мог отдышаться и успокоиться. — Как тебя зовут-то?

Парень усмехнулся.

— Билл.

— Черт, Билл, приятно познакомиться. Я Ричи, — прохрипел Ричи, улыбаясь. — Не убегай так быстро.

— Ч-что, захотелось п-пообщаться п-поближе? — брови Билла насмешливо изогнулись.

— Возможно... Фу-ух! — Ричи принялся застегивать штаны и приводить себя в порядок — утер потный лоб ладонью, поднял с пола бабочку и сунул ее в карман, вернул очки обратно на переносицу — все за пару секунд, торопливо.

Ну а вдруг Билл уйдет?

— Предлагаю тебе вечером спуститься с роскошных небес, — Ричи махнул рукой, указывая на убранство комнаты, — на землю и посетить скромную, обшарпанную квартирку в отстойном районе Портленда. В программе возможен быстрый и неумелый секс на продавленном матрасе. Что думаешь?

Когда Ричи нервничал, он становился ужасающе смелым, он понятия не имел, зачем позвал Билла в гости, он просто... заинтересовался.

И — ладно — оргазм тоже сыграл важную роль. 

Сердце в груди екнуло, Ричи с надеждой посмотрел на Билла. Тем временем Билл не сдвинулся с места, не взялся за ручку двери.

Уже хорошо.

— Подумаю, — тихо произнес он, облизнув губы, и сдержанно улыбнулся. — А т-теперь возвращайся к р-работе.

— Придурок, — оскалился Ричи в ответ.

— Дай свой т-телефон.

Ричи покорно полез за смартфоном в карман, протянул его в раскрытую ладонь. Билл, что-то набирая, водил пальцами по сенсору. 

Кинул телефон обратно. 

Оттолкнуться от стола Ричи все еще не решался, ждал, пока колени перестанут дрожать после оргазма, а сердце хоть немного успокоится. В журнале исходящих вызовов висел звонок на неизвестный номер. 

В кабинет через приоткрытое окно ворвался неожиданный шум праздника — приехал ди-джей на вечер, Ричи вздрогнул.

Билл хитро подмигнул ему. Прежде чем уйти, он поправил коротко стриженые волосы, ладонью погладил себя по штанам, как раз там, где был член. Будто успокаивал. 

— Вау, — поразился Ричи, глупо пялясь на номер. 

Дверь легко хлопнула.

Ричи вышел следом, не забыв, конечно, плотно закрыть ее за собой.


	2. Кофе и сигареты

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> эта и предыдущая часть были написаны еще год назад

— Один э-эспрессо. Т-тебе? 

Ричи прикрыл глаза — солнце не палило, его вообще не было видно за облаками, но белая ослепляющая пелена поглотила все небо, и Ричи тупо не мог посмотреть на мир в полную силу. Очки надевать не хотелось, было бы неудобно говорить с Биллом.

— То же самое, — бросил он.

Официантка, кивнув, бодро улыбнулась им и скрылась за стеклянными дверями кафе. На веранде, где они с Биллом присели за столик, было пустынно, но шумно невероятно — привет, плотный дорожный трафик воскресного утра в Портленде. 

Какого черта они вообще встали так рано...

Билл сидел напротив удивительно свежий. Во-первых, никакого следа похмелья на строгом, но в то же время очаровательном лице; во-вторых, аккуратно уложенные (КАК?) волосы; в-третьих, идеально чистый и ровный костюм, хотя Ричи мог поклясться, что вчера Билл швырнул одежду куда-то далеко в не самый чистый угол комнаты.

Утренний город перед глазами плыл и не только от белесого слепящего неба, а еще и из-за того, что Ричи был без линз. 

Мир превратился в размазанную палитру красок.

Как и вчерашняя ночь... 

Кроме пары моментов. Их Ричи помнил с вероятностью в девяносто девять целых и девять десятых процентов: кажется, они с Биллом все-таки НЕ переспали; кажется, они пытались это сделать; Ричи нажрался, как последняя сволочь. Ноющая боль в висках, тяжесть где-то в районе лба и ужасная горечь во рту тому доказательства. 

Он поерзал на неудобном стуле и вытянул ноги под столом, касаясь носками кед начищенных ботинок Билла.

Тот и глазом не повел.

Что же между ними было... 

Ну, кроме того относительно трезвого и охренительно страстного минета в кабинете во время свадьбы его брата.

— Во сколько ты вчера приехал? — начал Ричи осторожный допрос.

Ему не нравилось чувствовать растерянность, но испытывал Ричи сейчас именно ее. Будто Билл знал нечто секретное.

— П-после двух часов н-ночи, — спокойно ответил Билл.

Ричи помнил субботу примерно до одиннадцати, когда они с Лукасом, Дастином и Бев перешли на джин после пива. Тупая была идея...

Вроде бы Билл появился в самый неожиданный момент, когда Ричи уже позабыл и о нем, и о своем приглашении в кабинете особняка с шикарной свадьбы, где ему заплатили огромную кучу денег за смену (разве не супер?).

(Собственно, откуда в квартире появился джин?)

— Р-раслабься, — сдержанно произнес Билл, посмотрев на него через стол.

— Я и не напрягаюсь, — легко сказал Ричи. — Просто не люблю отключаться и не помнить ни черта из жизни. Со мной такое редко бывает.

— Ч-что тебе р-раа-асказать? 

Звякнули чашки, милая блондинка принесла им кофе. Билл не улыбнулся в ответ на ее дружелюбие, и Ричи сделал это за них двоих. Кармические штуки, уже на автомате, но зато от всей души. Билл иронично смотрел на него, пока Ричи провожал официантку благодарным взглядом.

— Не знаю, — сморщился Ричи, отпив из чашки, — всё? Меня отдельно интересует часть про переход в горизонтальную плоскость, если ты меня понимаешь. Насколько было отстойно?

Билл тихо рассмеялся в кружку, и Ричи только сейчас почувствовал облегчение — все   
гребаное утро напряжение витало в воздухе. Начиная с того момента, когда Ричи проснулся от похлопываний по плечу и увидел Билла, одетого и сидящего на краю постели, который по-тихому не свалил, пока Ричи спал, и более того — он не свалил, когда Ричи проснулся. Вместо этого Билл разбудил его и дружелюбно предложил пойти выпить кофе где-нибудь поблизости.

Удивительно.

— По д-десятибальной шкале?

— Можно и так.

Ричи отпил еще кофе и потянулся за сигаретами в карман джинсов. В пачке сиротливо лежала одна штука.

— Н-начало я оценил бы на ш-шшесть, а продолжение... где-то н-на троечку.

Табачный дым ударил в нос, Ричи жадно втянул его в себя и медленно выдохнул.

— Троечка еще ничего, всё лучше, чем ноль. Будешь? — протянул сигарету Биллу, и тот осторожно принял ее, зажав между пальцами.

— Я вчера т-тоже сильно н-напился. Приехал к тебе с-спонтанно поздно н-ночью, едва волоча ноги, — поделился Билл, откинувшись на спинку стула и придавая своей позе более расслабленный вид. — Д-дверь открыли твои с-соседи. Мы с т-о-обой обжимались с-сначала в к-коридоре, п-потом на твоей уж-жж-асной постели, потом ты н-неуклюже разделся, стянул с меня шт-а-аны, за-аапустил руку мне в трусы и о-отрубился.

Билл затянулся и продолжил:

— Е-еще ты вроде пытался с-сделать мне минет или н-наоборот, просил м-меня сделать те-ебе минет, я т-так и не понял, потому что ты отключался, не договорив.

Ричи восхищенно уставился на Билла:

— Вот срань, — выругался, просветлев лицом.

Он пропустил самый неловкий секс (ну, недосекс или полусекс) в жизни, вот умора. Ричи попробовал напрячь мозги, но все, что вплыло в голове — это неприятные ощущения от стены в коридоре, куда, кажется, он впечатался спиной под напором Билла, пока они добирались до комнаты.

— Ладно. Хорошо... но в целом ничего неприличного или постыдного, верно? — уточнил на всякий случай.

— Ну, — Билл допил кофе и вернул ему сигарету. — Н-неприлично иметь такой шикарный зад, — пошло подмигнул он, и Ричи закашлялся. 

— Чел, ты серьезно?

Хриплый тихий смех с ноткой издевки послужил ему ответом.

— И-извини, не мог не подшутить.

— Шутки — это моя прерогатива.

— Не с-сегодня утром.

— Знаешь ли, сложно сохранить лицо, когда просыпаешься голый с полузнакомым мужиком в постели, когда последнее, что ты помнишь, как вместе с Бев пил джин с горла, танцуя на столике в прихожей, и не ждал гостей.

Билл рассмеялся. 

Белое полотно неба начало постепенно рассеиваться, Ричи заметил голубой проблеск за бесцветными облаками и на автомате порадовался — вот бы потеплело. Билл задумчиво разглядывал его, мучая пальцами застежку на дорогих часах. 

Часах, которые Ричи вчера трогал, пока жадно и растерянно от подступающего оргазма хватался за запястья Билла в кабинете его отца.

Это он помнил ясно.

Ох.

Ричи не находил ничего общего между Биллом-со-вчерашней-свадьбы и Биллом-который-был-сейчас. Сегодняшний он ощущался добрее и мягче, словно плохое настроение и злость, с которыми Билл уныло сидел за столом, напиваясь виски, испарились и освободили его.  
Ричи было приятно думать, что именно он мог стать причиной славных перемен.

— Это к-которая рыженькая?

— Ага.

— Она н-и-ичего. Предложила м-мне чай, пока я искал у вв-ас душ. У тебя есть еще сигареты? — поправив манжеты рубашки, Билл выпрямился.

— Бев настоящая милашка. Неа, нету.

Кофе закончился. 

Ричи грустно повертел чашку в руках, рассматривая гущу на дне и наслаждаясь секундами городской тишины. Светофор перекрестка помигал еще зеленым и загорелся красным снова, впуская на дорогу сбоку вереницу шумных машин.

Официантка, будто почуяв подходящий момент, подошла к столику.

— Что-нибудь еще?

— С-счет, пожалуйста, — ответил Билл, и Ричи мельком бросил на него взгляд.  
Значит, пора расходиться?

Кивнув, девушка развернулась к бару.

— А т-ты не соврал. Наа-асчет неумелого с-секса вчера.

— Я никогда не вру, чел, слово скаута. Я тебя еще удивлю, — Ричи шутливо выставил раскрытую ладонь вперед. — Если ты не разочаровался слишком сильно. 

— Сам в шоке, — ответил Билл серьезно.

— Обычно сваливаешь, как проснешься?

— О-обычно вообще н-не приезжаю. 

— Приятно быть исключением, — Ричи потянулся через стол и ласково хлопнул Билла по плечу. — Ничего-ничего, передо мной сложно устоять. Раз понравился, так понравился, что ж теперь.

Билл в ответ покачал головой, прошептав что-то вроде «говнюк» или «засранец». Им принесли счет. Ричи хотел взять книжку, чтобы открыть, но Билл перехватил ее первым.

— Я заплачу.

— Да брось. Мне твоя семья отвалила вчера восемь соток. Могу позволить себе угостить друга кофе. 

Билл застыл с бумажником в руках:

— Друга?

Он подложил к чеку аккуратную ровную купюру и захлопнул книжку. Солнце победило бледноту погоды, Ричи сдернул висевшие на вороте футболки черные очки.

— Ч-что это, кстати? — вдруг спросил Билл, указывая на Ричи.

— Где?

— У-у тебя на л-ладони.

Ричи глупо уставился на свою правую руку и замер: широкий белесый шрам украшал самый ее центр, там, где кожа нежная и светло-розовая. Ричи уже забыл о нем, настолько привык, что даже не замечал. Старая история из детства, пусть и отрывками, но вспомнилась.

— Это шрам, чувак.

Ради насмешливо изогнутых бровей стоило ответить именно так. Ричи ухмыльнулся и, закинув руки за голову, хорошенько потянулся. Зевнул.

— Я уже не помню, сколько мне было... Лет двенадцать, наверное. Мы с друзьями дали клятву на крови.

— К-клятву на крови? — удивленно переспросил Билл.

— Не помню зачем, наверняка что-то в стиле «будем общаться всю жизнь» и прочее.

— Р-резали себе ладони, как в кино?

— Хах, да. Сейчас звучит дико. Но тогда это, кажется, было важно. Знаешь, как у Кинга?

— Т-точно. В н-нашем городке водился м-монстр? Ты из Портленда?

На секунду богатое воображение Ричи нарисовало ужасные картинки — да, прямо как у Кинга. С клоуном и всем прочим. И будто бы Билл был там тоже. Вот треш.

Ричи улыбнулся самому себе.

— Осторожно, мы в штате Мэн. Я из Рокленда. В нашем городе водился только один монстр, — хитро сощурился, — и это Ричард Тозиер, сеньор, достаю всех штуками до истерик с 1996.

Билл фыркнул. Они обменялись веселыми взглядами, и Ричи завис на чистом голубом цвете его глаз напротив — пожалуй, он никогда не встречал настолько ясных глаз.

— Свою историю из детства я рассказал, теперь твоя очередь, раз уж на то пошло. Колись, за что ненавидишь старшего братца?

Билл сложил руки на груди в защитном жесте, но не замолчал:

— П-потому что мы с н-ним играем в н-негласную игру «кто круче» всю жизнь. Генри начал первым.

— Дай угадаю, — Ричи уперся локтями в стол, придвигаясь к Биллу поближе. — И он выигрывает?

— По м-мнению отца и остальной семьи — да. По м-моему — н-нет. Г-генри доставал м-меня и м-моих др-рузей всю школу, мы дрались, как к-ккошка с собакой, пока я не ра-а-азбил ему нос на ш-школьной площадке, а не он мне, к-как обычно.

— Воу. Большая братская любовь, ничего не скажешь.

— Х-херня. С-спасибо ему только з-за одно. После т-того случая меня в к-компании стали звать Б-большой Билл.

Смешок сорвался с губ быстрее, чем Ричи обдумал уместно это или нет.

— И-идиот. Как лидера, — проворчал Билл без особой злобы.

— Да я понял, понял. 

На самом деле, примерно так Ричи и воображал о Билле — внутренний стержень у людей виден сразу. Ричи заметил его вчера, когда убирал столы в саду и заговорил с Биллом впервые. По уверенному голосу, который интонациями делал заикание незначительным; по поведению — осторожному, в чем-то дерзкому, в чем-то податливому; по взгляду — пронизывающему, вызывающему и отчаянному одновременно. 

— Ладно, — выдохнул Билл, кинув взгляд на часы. — Мне п-пора ехать. 

— Уже? — встрепенулся вдруг Ричи. Он уже размечтался о совместном возвращении обратно в неубранную постель. Для реабилитации. 

— Ра-абота не ждет.

Они встали из-за стола. Билл пропустил Ричи первым выйти через калитку веранды на тротуар. Ричи обернулся: 

— Пишешь книги? 

— Учусь. Хожу на к-курсы. Работаю я а-адвокатом у отца. А ты?

На слове «отец» Ричи растянул губы в ужасно вызывающей ухмылке, и — он был уверен — Билл всё понял.

— Н-нет, про осквернение священного ка-а-абинета отец точно не з-знает.

— Еще бы, — насмешливо произнес Ричи. — Я учусь на третьем курсе.

— П-психолог? — наобум спросил Билл.

— Журналист.

— М-можно было д-догадаться. Н-неплохо.

Они остановились возле невысокого заборчика кафе. 

— Не умничай, — прыснул Ричи. 

Он не знал, как надо было прощаться: пожать Биллу руку или они уже перешли этот этап, и нужно было просто поцеловаться?

Билл сам наклонился к Ричи, крепко схватившись за ворот застиранной футболки. Кофе и сигареты — классический набор, который нельзя было не любить. Ричи наслаждался чужой решительностью и вкусом поцелуя на языке.

Губы Билла были теплыми и сухими, он целовал Ричи властно, глубоко, пробуждая волнительный спазм в низу живота. 

— До связи? — шепот опалил приоткрытый рот Ричи. 

Билл осторожно отстранился, возвращая былую дистанцию между ними. 

— До связи. Большой Билл.

И Билл, показав ему фак, свернул к переходу в метро. Ричи еще постоял минутку с беззаботной улыбкой на лице, провожая взглядом фигуру в модном синем костюме, и двинул в сторону дома. 

Солнце приятно прогревало тело. Ричи радовался как никогда, что не забыл солнцезащитные очки дома, он нацепил их на глаза.

Странное уютное ощущение пронизывало от макушки до пят. Утро получилось прикольным. Да и кофе был вкусным. Ричи облизал губы.

А Билл...

А с Биллом они еще увидятся.


	3. Часть 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> свежее продолжение, которое пишется прямо сейчас :)  
> пересечение героев из вселенной сериала Очень странные дела.

Ричи подвинул ноги, пропуская Бев. Она плюхнулась на диван рядом с ним и поставила на журнальный столик большую миску попкорна.

— Ну что там? Он так и не позвонил? — с интересом спросила она, закинув несколько попкорин в рот.

— Кто? — Ричи уставился на свой телефон, который все это время лежал на том же столике с потухшим дисплеем.

Дастин с Лукасом рядом рубились в Мортал Комбат на приставке, и по гостиной периодически разносились громкие «Да блядь!», «Давай, сволочь!» и прочие яростные вскрики. Вот и сейчас Ричи подвис, наблюдая за их игрой и чувствуя на себе лукавый взгляд Бев.

— Билл, тот самый, — невозмутимо уточнила она. — Он так и не позвонил?

— С чего ты взяла, что я вообще жду его звонка? 

Ричи понимал, что давно спалился и сейчас выглядел тупо, но все равно демонстративно вытянул ногу и носком отодвинул телефон дальше по столу. Бев фыркнула.

В гостиной был раскрыт балкон и окно, а все равно стояла невыносимая летняя духота. Ричи уже трижды сходил в душ, валялся под вентилятором полдня и даже обмахивался всеми журналами, какие нашел на полу у шкафа, а все равно кожа ощущалась липкой и неприятной.

Бев дала ему стакан холодной содовой.

— Ты всю неделю проверяешь телефон, даже в душ с ним ходишь.

— Блин, — выдохнул Ричи, улыбаясь. — Ты что следишь за мной? Ты ведь тут даже не живешь.

— Я почти, — с нажимом произнесла она и повернулась в сторону ребят. — Живу тут, если ты не заметил, в коридоре уже стоят коробки с вещами. Просто кое-кто, — она потянулась и ткнула в плечо Дастина, который был ужасно увлечен игрой и наклонился ближе к телеку, — обещал съехать еще две недели назад!

— Он уже месяц собирается, — не отрываясь от битвы, кинул Лукас. — Твою мать, это же икс-рэй, ну ты и мудак!

Дастин захохотал. В телеке Саб-зиро только что уделал Рептилию.

— А ты не отвлекайся! Бев, я знаю, знаю, но мы с Макс все еще не можем найти нормальную квартиру, завтра поедем смотреть очередную дыру, вдруг понравится, тогда я свалю сразу же, как только подпишем договор.

Бев показушно закатила глаза.

— Ты предаешь наше холостяцкое братство, мужик, — с наигранной досадой сказал Лукас.

— Ну извините, — разулыбался Дастин. — Я иду навстречу взрослой жизни, полной взаимных обязательств и обещаний.

— У-у-у-у-у, — синхронно затянули Лукас с Ричи, и Бев в голос расхохоталась, заваливаясь на спинку дивана.

— У меня уши вянут, — Лукас перегнулся через Дастина и запустил руку в миску с попкорном.

— А пусть проваливает, — Ричи поправил очки и отпил содовой, довольно причмокнув. — Бев намного круче тебя, хоть кто-нибудь наведет здесь уют и больше не будет раскидывать комиксы и шмотки направо и налево.

— Я не собираюсь прибирать за вами срач, — предупредила Бев.

Они вчетвером заржали. Дастин с Лукасом опять принялись выбирать героев для нового поединка, а Ричи влюблено разглядывал комнату; ему чертовски нравилось жить с соседями, как большая хипповская коммуна, где все друг другу помогали, устраивали вечеринки и веселились.

Кстати о веселье.

— Сегодня пятница, ребята, а мы с вами сидим, как унылые какашки. Бевви, давай, звони своему Стиву, пусть приезжает с бухлом, — Ричи умоляюще посмотрел ей в глаза, сползая пониже, чтобы взгляд вышел особенно милым. —Предлагаю сегодня оторваться и напиться до беспамятства.

— Стив в командировке в Огасте, ты забыл? — Бев взглянула на часы на запястье. — Ну так что?

— Что? — разочарованно повторил Ричи.

На фоне опять раздались недовольное игровое пыхтение и недовольные возгласы вперемешку с резней на экране.

— Что там у тебя с этим Биллом?

Вымученно усмехнувшись, Ричи покачал головой. И вправду, что у него с этим чертовым Биллом? Ричи признался себе честно: он вляпался, и случилось это на свадьбе брата Билла, с первого же взгляда, когда он убирался за его столиком. И потом в том чертовом кабинете его отца, и после — утром в кафешке. Блин, Ричи действительно думал, что Билл перезвонит ему сам. На самом деле он верил, что Билл даже объявится в понедельник — черкнет хотя бы смс, но тот предательски пропал с радаров.

— Ничего?

— А можно конкретнее? — Бев опять хрустнула попкорном.

— Он страдает по нему уже неделю, ходит и пускает нюни, как сопляк, — подал голос Лукас, и Ричи запустил в него подушкой, которую все это время нервно мял за углы.

— Завали, Лукас. Ничего у нас с Биллом нет, — пожал плечами Ричи.

Бев в ответ поджала губы. Затем принялась задумчиво наматывать рыжий локон на палец и смотреть на шкаф с открытыми полками у стены напротив, где был ужасный бардак: валялись счета, журналы, ключи и прочий бытовой хлам. Дастин, Лукас и Ричи обещались прибраться там еще месяц назад, но, к сожалению, так и не сделали этого. Даже наоборот — засрали его еще больше.

— Да еб твою налево! Я опять проиграл! Иди ты в жопу!— Лукас швырнул джойстик, и Дастин, смеясь, похлопал его по плечу. 

— Надо учиться принимать свое поражение, — довольно промурлыкал он. — Пошли за бухлом, поднимем Ричи настроение. Я заодно позвоню Макс, может у нее получится вырываться с семейных посиделок и приехать к нам.

Они обошли журнальный столик и остановились напротив притихших Бев и Ричи.  
— Гоните бабки, — деловито протянул ладонь Лукас.

Ричи от души показал ему фак и вытащил из нагрудного кармана рубашки двадцатку. Бев последовала его примеру, шустро обшарила карманы своих джинсовых шорт и положила купюру на ладонь.

— Позвоните еще Бену и Эдди, пусть приезжают тоже, — предложила она.

— Отличная идея, — Ричи опять присосался к содовой и совсем растянулся на диване, закинув ноги на журнальный столик.

Ребята затопали по гостиной, переругивались и шумели, потом затормозили еще в коридоре, споря, в какой супермаркет лучше пойти, и только затем наконец-то хлопнула входная дверь. Повисла тишина, в которой тихонько играла фоновая музыка из Мортал Комбата.

За окнами расстилался летний вечер: небо было красивого синего цвета, который плавно заканчивался фиолетовой, красной и желтой полосой к горизонту. Солнце садилось. Пахло городом и горячим асфальтом.

Ричи устало потер шею.

— Не знаю, можно ли считать чем-то один охренительный минет и один совместный завтрак?

— Перед завтраком еще была одна совместная ночь, — напомнила игриво Бев.

— У нас ничего не было. Если ты помнишь, мы с ним оба были пьяные как пиздец, — Ричи сложил руки на груди, придерживая пустой стакан. 

Вот так всегда у него — сколько Ричи себя ни одергивал, он постоянно наступал на эти грабли: мимолетные встречи, секс на один раз — это опасная засасывающая дыра, в которую он все время падал, просто потому что никогда не контролировал свои влюбленности.

По правде говоря, Билл сам подарил ему надежду, сказав, что Ричи ему очень понравился. Ага, чтобы потом слиться и пропасть. Мудак.

— Что, даже не пообнимались? 

— Не знаю. Не помню, — буркнул Ричи.

Бев заботливо погладила его по голове и зарылась пальцами в кудри, успокаивая и даря тепло.

— У тебя ведь есть его номер? 

Дождавшись его ответного кивка, она воодушевленно продолжила:

— Почему не позвонишь сам? Пригласи его к нам сегодня.

— Нет, — отрезал Ричи. — Не думаю, что это так работает. То есть, — он нервно облизал губы. — У меня чувство, что Билл из тех людей, которые сами решают, когда хотят с кем-то общаться.

— И что теперь, тебе сидеть и ждать его, как манны небесной? — Бев вопросительно изогнула бровь, и Ричи сморщился.

— Давай не будем о нем, а? — попросил он, подаваясь навстречу ее легкой ладони. — Лучше погладь меня еще, а потом придут ребята, и мы напьемся и будем скакать и веселиться, и устроим супер-крутую вечеринку?

С улицы наконец-то потянуло прохладой, даже шторы зашевелились от легкого ветра. И Ричи выдохнул с облегчением. Бев ткнула его легко кончиком пальца в нос и послушно продолжила гладить по голове.

 

Дастин с Лукасом поступили одновременно ужасно и очень правильно: они вернулись не с пивом и даже не с виски или вином, они принесли водку. Много водки. И много всякой дряни типа колы, спрайта, пепси и сока. К десяти они вчетвером уже накатывали по пятой стопке, громко включив М-тиви по телевизору. К одиннадцати к ним подтянулась Макс со своей подружкой Джейн, которую Ричи видел несколько раз на совместных тусовках. Через минут двадцать Лукас вызвонил своих одногруппников — Уилла и Майка, и народу прибавилось.

Ричи пил, даже не делая большие паузы между стопками. Народ разбрелся по всей квартире: было шумно и весело. Ричи болтал со всем без перерыва, подначивал ребят больше пить и даже вызывался поискать в большом шкафу в прихожей старый твистер, который Лукас как-то притащил из общежития.

В двенадцать они набрали Эдди — тот пробурчал что-то про усталость после учебы и что уже говорил Дастину, что не поедет, но после нескольких минут пьяных уговоров, все-таки согласился показаться.

Бен прискакал к половине первого с большой бутылкой абсента. Для полноты картины Ричи оставалось только позвонить своим боссам Майку и Стэну, чтобы, так сказать, собрать всю рабочую тусовку у себя в гостиной, но Бев криво и, постоянно прерываясь из-за громкой музыки, убедила его, что делать это во втором часу ночи точно не стоит.

А жаль. Ричи бы с удовольствием посмотрел на пьяного зануду Стэна. 

Гостиную захламили быстро: на журнальном столике уже стояли тарелки с чипсами, снэками и сухариками, и прочими студенческими закусками, а сам столик весь залили липкой газировкой и водкой. Сначала ради приличия народ выбирался покурить на балкон, но чем дальше шла вечеринка и лился алкоголь, тем ленивее и наглее становились гости. Ричи уже сам курил сидя прямо на диване, Бев сначала ворчала и силой пыталась отправить курящих вон, но потом сдалась.

Где-то к трем ночи Ричи, изо всех сил старающийся собрать пьяные мысли в кучу, прикурил Бев сигаретку и удобнее сел на спинку дивана, вжимаясь лопатками в шершавую крашеную стену позади. Бев рядом пьяно хихикала, заваливаясь на бок и разговаривая о чем-то с Макс, и Ричи попробовал прислушаться, но у него ничего не вышло: голову будто забили ватой. Сахарной ватой. Она шуршала, давая ощущение приятной тяжести, она отвлекала. И не давала думать о Билле.

Ричи смотрел на гостиную пьяным поплывшим взглядом: люди плясали в центре под убойный хип-хоп. Майк задружился с Джейн, и они улыбались и перешептывались, сидя на полу у дивана. Лукас и Уилл о чем-то спорили с Дастином. Ричи затянулся сигаретой, выпустил струю серого дыма, продолжая наблюдать за своими друзьями. 

Вокруг было ужасно накурено и пахло всем подряд: алкоголем, духами, сладостями, чипсами и сигаретами. Завтра придется основательно проветривать. Все движения казались смазанными, медленными до одури. Водка была действительно честным напитком — хочется нажраться? Пожалуйста и добро пожаловать. Ричи потер глаза, оставил сигарету тлеть между губ и полез в карман джинсов за телефоном. Он не выпускал его из рук весь вечер — горькая и суровая правда. Но Ричи не мог ничего с собой поделать. Под кожей словно зудело от ожидания… Ожидания чего-то.

Пока возился и пытался вытащить телефон из кармана, он уже обреченно думал о привычном темном экране и числу ноль в уведомлениях. Если бы Билл действительно хотел продолжить общение, он бы позвонил намного, намного раньше.

К его удивлению, дела обстояли иначе. Ричи тупо ткнул по сенсору и увидел, что на нем висят два пропущенных от Билла. Вот же болван — не отлипал от телефона столько дней и все равно умудрился проворонить звонок. Даже не один. Целых три. Десять минут назад.

— Вот же дерьмо, — с чувством выругался Ричи, как загипнотизированный, смотря на строчку вызова. Вскочив с дивана, он направился в коридор и затем шустро прошагал до своей комнаты в поисках тихого места. 

Сердце в груди предательски забилось быстрее, Ричи даже вспотел от волнения. Он был в хлам. Комната перед глазами поплыла, но он решительно выбрал Билла в контактах для ответного звонка.

У уха раздались мерзкие гудки. Ричи присел на свою разворошенную постель. Со стены на него смотрели постеры с Kiss и Pink Floyd. Валялись под ногами вещи. Самое прикольное — если бы Билл не позвонил вообще ни на этой неделе, ни на следующей — Ричи бы наверняка остыл. По-любому. Пострадал бы недельку для приличия, а потом снова окунулся бы в свой ленивый жизненный темп без всяких лишних проблем типа чувств.

Однако Билл все же дал о себе знать. Ричи кашлянул, прочищая горло. Гудки оборвались, телефон резко завибрировал и затих — по ту сторону взяли трубку.

— Привет, — прохрипел Ричи заплетающимся языком. 

На линии повисла тишина, потом резко раздался какой-то гул и шум улицы, Ричи прислушался — кажется, там проезжали машины и ходили люди.

— Ч-черт, — голос Билла был низким, тягучим, Ричи вздрогнул. — Т-ты тут? Ричи?

— Да-да, привет.

— Т-ты дома? 

Билл дышал шумно, складывалось ощущение, будто он крепко прижимал телефон к лицу. На заднем фоне опять истошно засигналила машина, Билл невнятно выругался, и до Ричи наконец-то дошло, что ни один из них двоих сейчас не был трезвым.

Дежавю.

— Ты где? Алло?

На линии снова появились шумы, Ричи отнял телефон от уха и на автомате встряхнул рукой, как будто это в самом деле могло улучшить связь. Вдруг на всю квартиру из гостиной заорала музыка. Кажется, ребята подключили к телевизору дополнительные колонки. Ричи резко дернул дверь, запираясь в комнате, и чудом услышал бубнеж, исходивший из трубки.

— ... н-навигатор вбил аа-адрес, но у меня н-нет с собой д-денег, ты смо-о-ожешь заплатить з-заа такси?

— Блядь, я прослушал, еще раз, где ты?

— С-сейчас приеду к т-тебе, ты дома?

— Да, я дома. И нужно заплатить за твое такси?

— В-верно. Спасибо, я п-поозвоню как подъеду, — и Билл отключился.

Ричи посмотрел на погасший телефон в руках, все еще осознавая. Вдруг захотелось выпить пару стопок водки. Он совсем не понимал Билла. Какого хрена? Нашарив кошелек на столе, Ричи выскользнул в коридор. Навстречу ему первой вышла улыбающаяся Макс, почему-то обвитая новогодней гирляндой. Ричи неловко улыбнулся ей, пробираясь дальше в гостиную.

Кто-то громко заказывал пиццу. Музыка орала, а в воздухе повисла мутная серая сигаретная дымка. Ричи, не раздумывая, плюхнулся на колени у журнального столика и смешал себе спрайт вместе с абсентом Бена в стакане. Сделав парочку жгучих глотков, он огляделся: на балконе столпился народ, куря прямо в ночное небо. Бев все также сидела на спинке дивана и широко улыбалась, слушая кого-то по телефону. Ричи отсалютовал ей стаканом, и она произнесла одними губами имя Стива.

У Ричи вспотели ладони. Мелкая дрожь разошлась по спине. Он еле соображал. Решив не ждать звонка, он сорвался с места вместе с выпивкой и направился к входной двери.

На лестничной клетке стояло автоматическое освещение, и поначалу Ричи ступил в кромешную темноту, но стоило сделать шаг, как тусклая лампа над головой включилась. Ричи, держась за перила, начал коряво спускаться по лестнице. 

Жара на улице давно спала, теперь здесь правила свежая ночная прохлада. На мгновение Ричи почудилось, будто он протрезвел от смены температуры и запахов. Вдыхая полной грудью, он присел на бордюр у подъезда.

Он ждал этого момента целую неделю, а сейчас даже поверить не мог, что Билл все-таки объявился. По-настоящему. Ричи отпил еще абсента. Вытащил кошелек из заднего кармана, стал пересчитывать купюры. Денег оставалось маловато. Надеясь, что на такси ему хватит, Ричи запрокинул голову к ночному небу: звезд видно не было, в городе так всегда. Только черничное бескрайнее полотно, подсвеченное уличными фонарями. 

Тишину разорвал шум двигателя спустя несколько минут. Ричи сразу же повернулся в ту сторону, с которой ехала машина. Желтый маячок такси на крыше он заприметил моментально. 

Что стало настоящим сюрпризом — это появление Билла. Как только машина затормозила, задняя дверца тут же распахнулась, и Билл чуть ли не вывалился из нее на асфальт, Ричи подбежал как раз вовремя. Он схватил Билла за плечо, придерживая его и не давая ему упасть, и тут Ричи увидел его лицо в свете фонаря.

— Жесть, — только и произнес Ричи, разглядывая свежий разбитый уголок губы и наливающийся синяк на скуле. Нос у Билла был в подсохшей крови. 

— С вас семь баксов и еще накиньте сверху за испачканный салон! — водитель, тучный мужик с явно трехдневной щетиной опустил стекло у своего окна и с неприязнью взглянул на Ричи.

Билли что-то пробормотал, так и повиснув на нем. Ричи плотнее обхватил его подмышками. 

— Держите, — выдохнул он, просовывая водителю десятку. Тот взял деньги и как только Ричи неуклюже, стараясь сохранить равновесие и не встретиться лицом с асфальтом, ногой толкнул дверь, сразу же сорвался с места с оглушительным ревом.

Ричи с Биллом дошли до бордюра. Аккуратно присели.

— Что с тобой случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил Ричи, хватая Билла за подбородок и разворачивая в свою сторону.

Тот был ужасно пьян. Просто в стельку. Его мутный взгляд бездумно блуждал по лицу Ричи, ни на чем не останавливаясь; губы скривились в злой усмешке.

— П-подрался.

— Молодец, — мрачно ответил Ричи. — Пошли наверх. 

Ричи бы никогда не подумал, что сможет увидеть Билла таким — молчаливым, удивительно послушным и отчаянным. От него больше не несло злостью, лишь пугающей усталостью. 

Они застыли у лифта, под желтым светом, делающим кожу болезненной на вид. Билл привалился к стене, запрокинув голову, и Ричи смотрел ему в лицо. Красные подтеки выглядели кошмарно. Но нос однако не распух — лишь потихоньку кровил. Билл облизнулся и затем вытер себе рот рукавом рубашки. 

На площадке пятого этажа, стоило им выйти из лифта, было далеко не тихо: из-за двери просачивались звуки вечеринки.

— У м-мееня чувство д-дежавю, — прохрипел Билл. — Вы к-к-каждые выходные н-надираетесь?

Ричи многозначительно на него посмотрел.

— Тебя надо отмыть, — и раскрыл перед ним дверь.

В нос сразу ударил убойный запах табака и алкоголя, Ричи хотел указать Биллу направление до ванной комнаты, но потом вспомнил, что Билл уже был у него в гостях и даже пользовался душем. Оглядываясь на шумный народ, Ричи запер дверь и пошел следом за Биллом, который цеплялся за стену в прихожей и неуклюже продвигался вглубь квартиры.

В гостиной раздался громкий звон как от бьющегося стекла и затем — тихие маты. Ричи усмехнулся. Завтра все они — Дастин, Лукас, Бев и он сам — будут проклинать собственную неуклюжесть во время уборки. Втолкнув Билла в ванную, Ричи прикрыл за ними дверь. 

Выкрутил кран, настраивая напор. Вода полилась на ладони, Ричи отступил, освобождая Биллу место.

Тот присел на бортик ванной и сгорбился, глядя на свои испачканные в грязи и крови руки. Ричи только сейчас заметил, что часы на запястье Билла треснули.

— Расскажешь? — хмуро поинтересовался Ричи, оборачиваясь к шкафчику над раковиной, где хранилась скудная аптечка.

Билли сплюнул бледно-красную слюну в ванну, и вода тут же смыла ее. 

— Б-был в баре. Сцепился с о-одним м-мудаком за стойкой, мы в-вышли н-на улицу, подрались, — Билл говорил порциями, делая хриплые вдохи и сплевывая слюну снова. Начал закатывать рукава рубашки. — О-он был с-с-сильнее и крупнее, так что м-мне досталось.

— Деньги у тебя он забрал? — Ричи деловито перебирал бинты, пластыри и всякие таблетки, прислонившись бедром к стиралке.

— Н-нет, я за-абыл бумажник в баре и е-его стащили, — Билл поднял на него свои голубые глаза, и Ричи вздрогнул.

— Хреново. Может, лучше снимешь рубашку? — тихо предложил Ричи, не отрывая взгляда от его глаз.

Билл насмешливо изогнул бровь. Потом сморщился.

— Н-не терпится у-уувидеть меня г-голым?

— Иди ты. — Беззлобно и ровно ответил Ричи, отводя взгляд. Вытащил из коробки вату и перекись.

Наблюдая за тем, как Билл умывался и мыл руки с мылом, Ричи отстраненно думал, что это все какая-то запредельная хрень. Сегодня Билл точно был другим, совершенно иным человеком, не тем Биллом со свадьбы и не тем Биллом, который пил с ним кофе в кафе следующим утром.

Этот Билл закашливался, утирал кровь с лица и жмурился от боли. Ричи сочувственно поджал губы. Поправил на себе очки. 

В дверь вдруг постучали, и они вдвоем обернулись на шум. Бев осторожно заглянула внутрь, все еще держа телефон у уха. Как только она заметила кровь, то сразу же встревожено округлила глаза и уверенно переступила порог ванной.

— Что случилось?! Нет, Стив, это я не тебе, — сразу же добавила она в трубку. 

Билл не стал ей отвечать, развернувшись обратно к потоку воды и подставляя под него сложенные чашей ладони.

— Он подрался, — пожал плечами Ричи. — Передавай Стиву привет.

Бев торопливо шепнула в трубку послание Ричи и опять, вытянув шею, принялась наблюдать за Биллом. 

Шум воды прекратился. Билл выпрямился на мгновение и снова присел на бортик, выглядел он значительно лучше. Чище. Ричи с Бев переглянулись.

— Вам нужна какая-нибудь помощь? — она схватилась за ручку двери, решив не мешать и видя, что Ричи держал ситуацию под контролем.

— Нет, спасибо Бевви, — Ричи благодарно взглянул на нее из-под челки. Билл молча кивнул.

— Если что я буду в гостиной, ребята.

Скрипнула едва слышно дверь. Ричи застыл с этой дурацкой ватой в руках, не зная, как подступиться к Биллу.

— Давай обработаем твои ранения? 

Он чувствовал себя трезвым. По крайней мере, от адреналина и волнения опьянение отошло как бы на второй план. Ричи удивился сам себе. В стрессовой ситуации в нем открывались дополнительные ресурсы.

Билл не возражал, только покорно подставил лицо, чтобы Ричи было удобнее приложить к разбитой губе, скуле и носу ватку, смоченную в перекиси. Она начала пениться и подтекать, оставляя на коже Билла прозрачные дорожки. Ричи двигал рукой очень медленно. 

Краем уха он слышал, как в гостиной убавили музыку. 

— Я у-умею удивлять, да? — спросил Билл с насмешкой.

— Еще как, — согласился Ричи. Прошелся уже сухой ваткой по его лицу, стараясь не смотреть Биллу в глаза. Ричи сглотнул тяжелый ком в горле. 

Дыхание Билла оседало на руках, горячее и рваное, из-за него по коже бежали мурашки.

— Жить будешь, — заключил Ричи, убирая все обратно в коробку. — Хочешь выпить?

— Д-да, н-не откажусь, — Билл потер себе шею, разминая ее и склоняя голову то вправо, то влево. Волосы у него были влажными после умывания, они прилипли ко лбу и вискам, и Ричи очень захотелось протянуть руку и поправить их, но он сдержался.

— Блин, я оставил свой стакан с абсентом на улице, — вспомнил он вдруг. 

— У-уверен, что у в-в-вас тут есть е-еще, — казалось, что Билл постепенно оживал. 

Больше он не выглядел едва соображающим, что делает и говорит человеком. Наверное, адреналин и стресс и у него открывали второе дыхание.

Выбравшись в коридор, Ричи застыл у своей комнаты и неловко притянул Билла к себе за локоть.

— Подожди меня там, я принесу нам что-нибудь выпить. 

Билл послушно исчез за дверью, и Ричи устало выдохнул, проходя в гостиную. Там он заметил, что бурная вечеринка превратилась в ленивую тусовку: ребята сидели кто на диване, кто на полу и переговаривались, слушая клипы по телевизору.

Он пробрался к столику и нашел чистый пустой стакан.

— Как он там? — Бев наклонилась к Ричи. 

Лукас и Дастин за ее спиной хитро переглянулись, и Ричи показал им средний палец.

— Все нормально, можешь помочь мне тут? — Ричи неуклюже поставил стакан в центр заляпанного стола. — Нальешь чего-нибудь?

— Конечно, — Бев пошарила рукой внизу, с другой стороны от столика, и достала почти пустую бутылку абсента. 

Она вылила ему остатки и сверху залила газировкой. Ричи нервничал, не представляя вообще о чем сейчас говорить с Биллом. И что делать дальше? Очевидно, что он совсем не так представлял их встречу. 

Ричи взял стакан и, кивнув Бев напоследок, пошел к себе.

С каждым шагом в груди теплело все больше и больше. Он ожидал увидеть Билла, хмуро сидящего на его постели или вызывающего себе такси до дома или что-нибудь в подобном стиле. Но нет. Когда Ричи толкнул дверь и прошел внутрь, Билл действительно сидел на постели, однако без телефона в руках. Он снял часы с запястья и расстегнул рубашку. Ричи заметил, что Билл поправил на постели простынь, даже положил подушки ровно у изголовья.

Ричи смутился.

— Держи, — он протянул ему стакан, и Билл тут же сделал несколько глотков. Вернул его обратно.

Ричи, не раздумывая, отпил тоже. 

— Почему ты приехал ко мне? — наконец спросил он у Билла.

— П-потому что б-больше было не к к-кому, — просто ответил Билл, не глядя на него.

Не совсем то, на что Ричи рассчитывал. Мог бы и соврать. Сказать — потому что соскучился, например.

— Поедешь домой сейчас? 

В комнате не горел свет, Ричи видел Билла лишь благодаря фонарю, что нагло заглядывал в окно и мешал, кстати, спать, поэтому чаще всего Ричи опускал жалюзи.

— А т-ты хочешь, чч-чтобы я у-уехал? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Билл.

Ричи помолчал, снова принявшись за абсент.

— Нет.

— Т-тогда я останусь.

— Хорошо. Как себя чувствуешь?

Только сейчас, в относительной тишине и после всех потрясений, Ричи понял, как он утомился. Абсент вернул ему ощущение пьяной дымки и ватных ног.

— Я у-устал, — пробормотал Билл. — Ты н-не хочешь спать?

— Хочу, — Ричи отставил стакан на стол и остановился напротив сидящего Билла. Тот взглянул на него снизу вверх, и было в этом взгляде что-то глубокое, личное, Ричи снял с себя очки.

— Н-надо же, на э-этот р-раз мы б-более а-аккуратны, — усмехнулся Билл, когда Ричи повесил снятую гавайскую рубашку на спинку компьютерного кресла. Футболка легла следом. 

Ричи ловил заинтересованные взгляды Билла, обращенные к его телу. 

— Смотрю, ты уже чувствуешь себя лучше, — он завозился с джинсами. Звякнул ремень.

В белом свете фонаря кожа Билла казалась кристально чистой, белой, глаза его блестели. Ричи сглотнул вязкую слюну. На небе за окном забрезжил рассвет — Ричи удивился, что уже наступало утро.

Летние ночи были удивительно короткими.

Билл не стал заморачиваться: скинул с себя выпачканную кровью рубашку и оставил ее на полу. Туда же положил брюки и часы. В тишине, в которой отдаленно слышалось щебетание птиц с улицы и музыка из гостиной, они забрались в постель. Белье холодило кожу. Сердце Ричи билось так громко, что отдавалось в горле. 

Коснувшись головой подушки, Билл тут же прикрыл глаза и потом осторожно утер себе лицо, на котором красными пятнами виделись следы драки. Ричи лежал рядом с ним, разглядывая профиль Билла. 

— Что, завтра свалишь пораньше? — попытался пошутить он.

Билл повернул к нему голову, криво улыбнулся:

— В-возможно.

Стоило вытянуться в постели, как тело моментально обмякло. Ричи облизнул губы. Внутри боролись два чувства: желание и усталость. Желание гнало его вперед — прижаться к Биллу и ласково погладить его по волосам, провести ладонью по груди и животу, скользнуть пальцами под резинку трусов; усталость же заставляла поддаться сладкой неге и позволить себе заснуть крепким сном. Билл выглядел измотанным.

— П-прости, я с-сегодня в паршивом с-состоянии, — произнес он тихо и твердо.

— У меня опять чувство дежавю, — ответил Ричи, не удержавшись от улыбки.   
Билл хрипло рассмеялся, видимо, вспоминая ночь на той неделе, где у них тоже ни черта не вышло.

Видя его счастливое лицо, Ричи все-таки не выдержал и подался вперед, касаясь губами рта Билла. Неспешно, осторожно, чтобы не причинить ему боль и не задеть разбитый уголок.

На языке все равно остался привкус крови. Билл подался ему навстречу, поцелуй вышел сухим, без языка, только горячее дыхание и касания коже к коже. Ричи отстранился, всматриваясь в него. Билл закрыл глаза. 

Так не хотелось, чтобы наступало утро, потому что по утрам обычно все выглядело совершенно иначе и совершенно неправильно. Ричи прижался к Биллу теснее и последовал его примеру: тоже закрыл глаза, сворачивая мир вокруг в темноту.

Музыка в квартире оборвалась, кто-то, наконец, выключил телевизор.


	4. Часть 4

Ричи проснулся один. Еще блаженно потягиваясь с закрытыми глазами, он рукой задел половину кровати, на которой спал Билл, и обнаружил там пустоту. Ну конечно. 

Встрепенувшись, Ричи приподнялся на локтях. Голова тут же болезненно запульсировала и налилась неприятной похмельной тяжестью. Ричи ненавидел похмелье всей душой и потому со стоном упал обратно на подушку. 

Билл ожидаемо свалил, даже не попрощавшись, хотя Ричи очень надеялся, что он поведет себя как в то утро и пригласит его выпить кофе. 

Как оказалось, Билл вообще не соответствовал ожиданиям, и Ричи оставалось только смириться с этим фактом. В горле невыносимо пересохло, Ричи лениво огляделся в поисках стакана воды или хотя бы бутылки минералки, но в комнате было пусто. Кряхтя и обреченно вздыхая, он поднял себя с постели, натянул вчерашнюю футболку и домашние шорты, нацепил очки и отправился на кухню.

В квартире царила умиротворенная послетусовочная тишина. В коридоре, постоянно зевая, Ричи резко застыл прямо у нужного поворота, потому что услышал голоса. И не просто голоса — а конкретно Беверли и Билла. 

Не веря себе, он выглянул из-за угла и поразился: Билл действительно был здесь, сидел за их стойкой кухни-острова, копался в телефоне, пил кофе и слушал Бев, которая сидела на столешнице напротив, болтала и мазала себе тост джемом.

— Доброе утро, — прочавкала она, заметив растрепанного Ричи.

Билл медленно обернулся в его сторону, и Ричи удивился по новой: при дневном свете и трезвом уме все его ссадины выглядели реально ужасно. Еще более ужасно, чем ночью, хотя Ричи уже тогда думал, что это жесть.

— Доброе, — сказал он хриплым после сна голосом и хмуро прошел к мойке. — О чем болтаете?

— Билл рассказал мне про кражу кошелька, и мы обсуждали блокировку кредитных карт, и еще я посоветовала ему все-таки сходить к врачу и в полицию, — Бев послушно подвинулась в сторону, чтобы Ричи смог достать стакан из шкафчика наверху.

— И как? Он тебя послушал? 

Ричи налил себе воды из-под крана и уставился на разукрашенную физиономию Билла. Тот невозмутимо прихлебнул кофе. 

— С-спасибо, что п-помог мне вчера, — ответил он серьезно. — И н-нет, я н-н-не думаю, что м-мне необходим врач или п-полиция.

— Чел, ты свое лицо видел вообще? Лучше бы тебе хорошенько рассмотреть себя в зеркало. Возможно, у тебя перелом или ушиб.

Ричи пальцем ткнул в его сторону: скула у Билла опухла, на переносице тоже образовалась красно-синяя шишка; только губа была в своем обычном размере, но все равно до сих пор будто кровила, таким неестественно ярким выглядел уголок рта. Ричи сморщился.

В горле стало значительно легче, вода на языке ощущалась сладкой и приятной, и он с удовольствием долил себе еще.

— Я ему также сказала, — Беверли спрыгнула со столешницы. 

— Б-благодарю за з-зааботу, — без эмоций отозвался Билл. — И в зеркало я с-себя видел.  
Из гостиной вдруг раздался глухой звук, будто на пол уронили что-то тяжелое. Втроем они переглянулись и синхронно обернулись в сторону шума.

— О, кажется, кто-то проснулся, — Беверли перегнулась через стойку в попытках рассмотреть открывшийся ей вид комнаты.

— А кто у нас остался? — Ричи занял ее место: сел на столешницу напротив Билла и старался сильно не пялиться на него, хотя это было сложно, потому что темные отметины на коже так и притягивали взгляд, и еще потому что это был Билл — Ричи просто не мог оторваться, даже побитый он выглядел привлекательным.

— Все, — ответила Бев, выпрямляясь. Ричи усмехнулся, заметив у нее припухшие прищуренные глаза с мешками под ними — похоже, похмельем тут страдал не один он. — Только Дастин с Макс ушли еще два часа назад смотреть квартиру. 

— В субботу? В такую рань? — удивился Ричи, опять прихлебывая воду. У него заурчало в животе. 

— Уж-же полдень, — невозмутимо произнес Билл.

Беверли насмешливо взглянула на Ричи и, вдруг хитро улыбнувшись, пошла в гостиную. За спиной Билла она повернулась и показала Ричи большой палец. Он еле удержался от того, чтобы не фыркнуть.

— У тебя нет никаких супер-важных дел? — спросил Ричи, опять обращаясь к сосредоточенному Биллу.

— Были. М-может, приготовим з-а-автрак? — отложив телефон в сторону, Билл допил кофе, сморщился. Потрогал нижнюю губу. 

— Легко!

Ричи не сдержал довольной улыбки. Билл ответил ему все тем же непроницаемым спокойным взглядом. Его телефон опять загорелся, и Ричи вскинул бровями: складывалось ощущение, будто Билл вообще не вылезал из работы, выходные или нет, он выглядел деловым всегда.

Сидел тут, на его кухне, в своей испачканной рубашке и штанах и даже сломанные часы на запястье все равно надел. Не хватало только пиджака для полного образа.

Соскочив со столешницы, Ричи шустро раскрыл холодильник, надеясь, что найдет там что-нибудь вкусное или хотя бы что-то, из чего можно сделать что-нибудь вкусное. Увы, вчерашняя вечеринка оставила после себя лишь банку арахисового масла и огурец. Ричи на автомате почесал кудрявый затылок, разъерошив волосы еще больше.

За спиной послышался тихий смешок. 

— Проблемы?

— В этом доме очень легко с вечеринками, но иногда трудновато с завтраками, — честно ответил Ричи, все еще с надеждой копаясь на полках. — Есть три варианта. Если ты точно никуда не спешишь, то можем пройтись до супермаркета? Или сходить в закусочную внизу? Или же тебя устроят тосты с арахисовым маслом и... — Ричи неловко вытащил  
из холодильника огурец, — и нарезанный огурец. Я мастерски умею крошить овощи в салат.

Билл усмехнулся и коротко кивнул:

— Т-третий вариант м-меня устроит.

На кухне стало шумно: Ричи включил чайник, завел тостер и принялся стругать огурец на кругляши, мысленно думая, о чем говорить. Боже, как же давно он не испытывал симпатии. Билл сидел позади, опять тыкал в свой телефон, и Ричи нервничал только от одного его присутствия. Вчера эти нервы подавил алкоголь, Ричи был более-менее смелым и довольно спокойным, а сейчас внутри него все дрожало. События прошлой недели казались настолько далекими, что Ричи уже не знал, как сейчас, когда они оба трезвые, подступиться к Биллу с флиртом или заигрываниями, и хочет ли он того? Но если бы он ничего не хотел — не пришел бы и не остался сегодня тут.

Приободрившись, Ричи принялся за тосты. 

Из гостиной доносились тихие сонные голоса, что-то звякало и шуршало, Ричи слышал, как Бев ходила туда-сюда по коридору. Молясь, чтобы им никто не помешал, Ричи придвинул к себе стул и сел напротив Билла, перед этим выставив весь их скромный завтрак на столе.

— Какие вообще планы на день? — наобум спросил он, откусывая от тоста.

Билл напротив сосредоточенно жевал:

— К-как раз о-отменяю их все, в т-т-ааком виде мне н-никуда нельзя.

— М, — Ричи увлеченно перебирал кружочки огурца на тарелке и отправил один в рот. 

— Что у тебя вчера случилось?

— Оч-чередной очень п-паршивый вечер.

— То есть ты часто так дерешься в барах? 

— Нет, — усмехнулся Билл. — Я в-вчера на-арвался сам, б-был слишком злой.

— Почему?

— П-потому что м-мооя семья всегда у-умеет завести м-меня до предела, — на этих словах Билл вскинул головой и посмотрел прямо Ричи в глаза, и взгляд этот был очень серьезным. 

— Д-долго е-еще будешь допрашивать?

— Расслабься, это не допрос, — отмахнулся Ричи. — Просто пытаюсь поболтать по душам.

— В-вот как, — протянул Билл, теперь смотря вниз — на губы Ричи.

Вдруг стало жарко, Ричи почувствовал, как легкая, невесомая теплая волна прошлась по телу, пробуждая вслед за собой мурашки. Ричи иногда не знал границ, иногда был слишком шумным, иногда рассеянным и ленивым, но что он умел делать точно — это считывать настроение других и понимать флирт.

Билл смотрел вязко, он поменялся в лице моментально, и они оба застыли в молчании за столом. Ричи посмотрел на него исподлобья, прекрасно зная, какой его взгляд сейчас тяжелый. 

Билл легко кашлянул, опять утерев уголок рта пальцами.

— Так что дальше? — Ричи подумал и решил перестать ходить вокруг да около и разобраться прямо сейчас. 

Когда-то ему очень нравилось такое — когда было непонятно, какое чувство было настоящим, а какое нет, всем руководила спонтанная симпатия и сильная страсть. 

В выпускном классе школе он встречался с Амандой. Началось все до ужасного банально: она лишила его девственности в спальне родителей Мэтта Спирсона, который устроил грандиозную вечеринку в честь начала учебы. 

И с той секунды, когда они с Амандой лежали на разворошенном пледе, потные и немного пьяные, Ричи обезумел от любви. С Амандой они были странной парочкой на выпускном потоке, которые вместе играли в школьных стендапах, бесконечно подшучивали друг над другом и избегали всякой романтики, потому что считали, что романтика — полная херня, веселье — вот что намного важнее. Ричи ее обожал. Аманда поддерживала все его безумные идеи, с успехом влилась в его компанию друзей. Они вместе вели школьную программу анонимных признаний на радио, убойно шутили и паясничали в прямом эфире, а после уроков обжимались под трибунами на стадионе. Веселье кончилось, когда прямо после выпускного Аманда сказала, что им с Ричи пора расстаться. А он, идиот, уже собирался рвануть за ней в Чикаго. Повеселились и хватит. Ричи до сих пор помнил эту чертову фразу, сказанную ею так легко и просто, что у него не могло уложиться в голове: неужели они смотрели на отношения настолько по-разному?

В универ он поступал с разбитым сердцем. 

И с первого же учебного дня ушел в отрыв. Дженни, куратор их группы, холодная при общении, но такая горячая в постели, что Ричи не мог удержаться. Кэролл с исторического факультета, с которой Ричи познакомился в кафетерии кампуса: она — классика — разлила на его футболку чашку кофе, когда они столкнулись у вендингового автомата. Потом была прекрасная Элис, с которой Ричи поступил, как мудак — потому что именно мудаком он и был — и изменил ей со своим напарником Аланом из Радио-клуба. Вообще за весь первый курс Ричи много где был мудаком: он успел побывать на стороне, которая обманывала и на обратной; случайный секс или поцелуи на один вечер — тут даже перечислять нечего, потому что Ричи был одинокий и злой — привет, дорогая Аманда; он был в новой для себя тусовке, вдали от своих друзей, тоскующий, вечно болтливый и из кожи вон лез, чтобы всем понравиться. Всем, кроме тех, с кем у него намечалось хоть что-нибудь романтическое.

К концу учебного года все оборвалось, потому что Ричи встретил Лену, с которой ошибочно решил, что хочет осесть и снова попробовать в Серьезные Отношения. С Леной они постоянно обжимались, трахались, как кролики, расставались и сходились, бегая друг за другом и страдая от ревности, непоняток и недомолвок, это продолжалось так долго, что спустя три месяца у Ричи уже поехала крыша от эмоциональных американских горок, которые ему устраивала Лена.

Летом, когда Ричи наконец-то избавился от этих тупых отношений — без снова разбитого сердца и брошенной Леной в него тарелкой не обошлось — он познакомился с Бев. Хотя ее даже считать не стоило. На пару месяцев они разделили постель только для дружеского секса. Ричи думал, что такая схема на нем не сработает, потому что — увы — он привязывался к людям слишком сильно, однако у Бев получилось, и теперь они обзавелись хорошими друзьями в лице друг друга.

На втором курсе Ричи встречался с парнем. Итан говорил, что все серьезно, и Ричи нравилось то, в каком темпе они двигались: неспешно, уютно и без всякой драмы. Он даже подумывал предложить ему съехать с общаги вместе и найти квартиру на двоих, пока после Рождества Итан не признался Ричи, что у них все как-то уж слишком серьезно и, пожалуй, это пора остановить.

Ричи удивительно, просто, блядь, восхитительно везло. Наверное, это плата за испорченную карму на первом курсе.

С тех пор он пообещал себе успокоиться. И сорвался лишь раз — когда год назад, летом, слишком близко заобщался с Сильвией с факультатива по французскому. В вечер, когда они с Дастином и Лукасом праздновали переезд из общежития и устроили большую вечеринку, она игриво предложила ему попрактиковаться в французских поцелуях, Ричи пьяно заржал, и они вдвоем удалились в его комнату.

После этого он страдал по ней четыре месяца, хотя они ни о чем большем они не договаривались, Сильвия не проявляла к нему никакой симпатии и общение у них сошло на нет.

И вот теперь — Ричи попался снова. 

Билл напротив молчал и блуждал по лицу Ричи задумчивым взглядом.

— Можешь остаться у меня сегодня, — Ричи взглянул на него из-за своей большой кружки и сделал вид, что очень занят сейчас питьем воды. Билл изогнул бровь в своем любимом жесте, как будто говоря «серьезно?».

Ричи пожал плечами.

— Но вообще, про дальше я имел в виду не только планы на день, если ты понял.

— Я понял, — согласился Билл, потом, сделав еще глоток кофе, продолжил: — П-плохо было с моей с-стороны дать тебе н-наадежду, а потом пропасть. Извини з-за это.

В гостиной кто-то включил телек, Ричи вздрогнул от звуков утренней передачи М-тиви.  
Все равно было как-то тревожно: Билл говорил размеренно, обычно люди так тянут, когда хотят сообщить неприятную правду. Ну давай, скажи, что ошибся и сейчас хочешь все свернуть, пока мы не зашли слишком далеко.

Ричи сжал ручку кружки до побелевших костяшек.

— У м-меня вы-ыдалась сложная н-неделя. Собирался тебе п-позвонить, но никак н-нее получалось, — он криво улыбнулся, и Ричи выдохнул, расслабляясь. — И в-вышло то, что вышло в-вчера. 

— Вчера было интересно, — фыркнул Ричи, не удержавшись. Они с Биллом рассмеялись.  
Потом Билл отодвинул от себя пустую тарелку и чашку, сложил локти на стол. 

— С-слушай, со мной с-сложно. Я н-не привираю. Много в-в-всяких проблем в жизни. П-поэтому не могу ничего о-обещать, и если т-тебя такое устроит, то... 

— Я не особо мастер в отношениях тоже, — успокоил его Ричи, а у самого сердце в груди забилось, как бешеное. — И мы, по-моему, сошлись на очень классной ноте.

Щеки моментально загорелись от жарких воспоминаний. Ричи тяжело сглотнул и ухмыльнулся, когда Билл показал ему средний палец.

Сейчас он открылся перед ним с еще одной новой стороны, и она тоже была чертовски хороша. 

— С-спасибо еще раз за з-завтрак и за помощь вчера, — Билл встал со стула, опять потянулся к телефону, нахмурился. — Мне с-сейчас надо ехать, но это н-не значит, что я не х-хочу остаться.

Ричи кивнул.

— У тебя все в порядке? — спросил он.

— В полном, — Билл сложил телефон в карман штанов. Ричи захотелось наклониться поближе и поцеловать его, но тут в прихожей открылась дверь, обдав противным скрежетом весь коридор, и Ричи услышал радостный голос Дастина.

— А мы сняли квартиру!

В гостиной сразу поднялся шум: топот и голоса. Через пару мгновений кудрявая голова Дастина показалась из-за угла кухни.

— О. Доброе утро! Мы с Макс сняли квартиру! — прокричал он, улыбаясь во все тридцать два, и Ричи неловко закивал ему и склонил голову вбок, намекая, чтобы он проваливал. 

Дастин тут же отлип от стены и снова исчез, но момент все равно был упущен. Билл саркастично улыбнулся.

— Давай я тебя провожу? — предложил Ричи.

В гостиной сидел сонный народ и о чем-то трепался, Ричи не вслушивался, пока они с Биллом пробирались к выходу из квартиры. Спускались пешком, а не на лифте — Ричи шел за Биллом и разглядывал его спину. На рубашке даже сзади было несколько подсохших пятен крови. Жуть.

На улице стояла настоящая жара. С горячим сухим воздухом, что пробирал до костей, и палящим солнцем. Они вышли из подъезда и первым делом сощурились. На тротуаре, прямо рядом с дорогой, Ричи заметил свой стакан, только сейчас он был пустым. 

— Кажется, не тебе одному я спас вчерашний вечер, — он поднял его с асфальта. Билл остановился рядом и с улыбкой наблюдал за ним.

Ричи повертел стакан в руках. Сделал шаг к Биллу навстречу.

Позади них, внизу у дороги, на велосипедах катались соседские дети. Улица монотонно шумела: голоса, музыка из кафе в соседнем доме, звон от велосипедного колокольчика.

— Я н-напишу тебе, — произнес Билл, приобнимая Ричи за талию.

— Окей.

Они поцеловались. 

Ричи послушно склонил голову так, как Биллу было удобно, и он, крепче прижимая Ричи к себе, скромно коснулся своими губами его рта. Они оторвались друг от друга спустя несколько секунд, и Ричи довольно облизнулся. Из-за угла показалось такси, и у него опять случилось чувство дежавю.

Билл еще разок сжал его талию и отнял ладонь. 

— Буду ждать, — махнул ему Ричи.

В низу живота поселилось теплое и тяжелое ощущение, оно тянуло, волновало, приятно щекотало внутри тела, и Ричи его обожал. Билл сел в машину. Ричи еще постоял на улице, провожая его взглядом.

 

— А это куда ставить? — Ричи застыл с коробкой в руках. И чего Беверли в ней притащила? По ощущениям там словно была целая груда тяжеленных камней.

Беверли сосредоточенно осматривала комнату и командовала переездом.

— Ставь вон туда, за кроватью.

— Что это вообще? — сморщившись, пока наклонялся, спросил Ричи.

— Там книги, — Беверли смерила его недовольным взглядом и принялась считать коробки.

После того, как Билл уехал, Ричи не дали и минуты, чтобы прийти в себя. Как только он поднялся в квартиру, то тут же был захвачен Дастином, Макс и Беверли, которые трещали про переезд и про уборку без умолку. 

Ричи с Лукасом заботливо напоили всех кофе и чаем, а Эдди с Уиллом умудрились даже сбегать в магазин и приготовили обед, и гости с вечеринки окончательно разошлись.

После этого, когда в доме наступила тишина, и Ричи только присел на диван в гостиной, Дастин напал на него с просьбами помочь перетащить вещи до грузового такси, которое он заказал на четыре часа. Ричи носил, перетаскивал и придерживал без перерыва. Стоило им закончить с многочисленными стопками комиксов, как Ричи из одних рук попал в другие: Бев насела на него со своими коробками и уборкой, а еще с бесконечными расспросами про Билла.

Лукас со страдальческим выражением лица пылесосил в гостиной и убирал стаканы. Ричи же с точно такой же миной мыл полы в кухне и прихожей, и лишь одна Бев ходила между ними, напевая какую-то веселую песенку. 

— Что ты сотворила с этой комнатой, — восхищенно удивился Ричи.

Беверли передвинула кровать в другой угол, поменяла письменный стол и шкаф местами (не без помощи Лукаса и Ричи, конечно, но зато она пообещала им пиво и пиццу). 

— Я делаю ее уютной, Ричи. Дастин тут все захламил, — она отдала ему забытые комиксы про Бэтмена. — Отдадим ему, когда придет в гости. 

— Ладно. Моя помощь тебе больше не нужна? — уточнил Ричи, остановившись на пороге.

— Пока что нет, — Бев подмигнула ему. — Я помню про свое обещание, не смотри так на меня. Все будет вечером.

— Ура! — Ричи весело подпрыгнул и, пританцовывая, направился в свою комнату. 

Рухнув на постель, он с довольным стоном потянулся и лег звездочкой, полностью расслабившись. Суббота прошла удивительно быстро, Ричи задрал голову, рассматривая улицу, и обнаружил там уже красноватое к горизонту небо. Опомнившись, он достал из кармана шорт телефон.

У него висело непрочитанное сообщение.

_«Хочешь завтра сходить куда-нибудь?»_

Ричи не ходил на свидания уже сто лет. И что ему ответить? Что Билл любил? Ричи вот любил зависнуть дома с бухлом и хорошей компанией, но никакого уединения тут не будет. 

_«Давай, есть идеи?»_

Он сдвинул подушку к стене и облокотился на нее спиной, смотря на чат. 

_«Решим завтра. Я заеду в девять»_

Отвечал Билл очень быстро, и Ричи обрадовался, как подросток: он сразу представил Билла, который сейчас сидел где-нибудь дома, в своем шикарном особняке, на наверняка большущей постели, заправленной шелковой простыней, и писал ему. Ричи совсем развеселился.

_«Боже, у нас будет свидание?»_

_«Называй это как хочешь»_

Ричи бы определенно назвал это свиданием. 

_«Кстати, сколько я должен тебе за такси?»_

Ричи закатил глаза, смотря на сообщение, и принялся строчить ответ:

_«Ты прикалываешься? Забей. Кстати, Бев сегодня переехала, весь день таскали коробки. Переезд это жесть»_

Дома опять раздался шум: включился пылесос, и уборка, видимо, пошла по второму кругу. Но с шумом общежития это, конечно, не шло ни в какое сравнение. Билл долго молчал, и Ричи уже подумал, что зря затеял с ним обычную повседневную беседу. Он помучил подушку, перелег на живот и стал гипнотизировать телефон.

Недосып сыграл свою роль — после нескольких минут томительного ожидания, Ричи начал клевать носом и почти отрубился, но в реальный мир его вернул звук входящего сообщения.

_«Нет, не прикалываюсь. Ненавижу быть должником. Здорово. Тоже не люблю переезды, по себе знаю, как это утомительно»_

Ричи тут же проснулся. Так значит Билл не жил с родителями? 

_«Ты не живешь в том огромном крутом доме?»_

_«Нет. Ты что, расстроен?»_

Ричи засмеялся.

_«Хаха. Конечно, хочу еще раз попасть в кабинет твоего отца ;)»_

Перечитав сообщение, Ричи засомневался сначала, стоило ли отправлять, но рискнул.  
Билл ответил достойно.

_«Надеюсь, моя спальня впечатлит тебя больше»._

Прикусив костяшку на правой руке, Ричи смотрел на сообщение и бесстыдно ухмылялся, думая о Билле. Вспоминая, как тот стоял на коленях, каким алым и мягким был его рот, и какими влажными, чуть припухшими были его губы. В паху потяжелело сразу же.

Ричи дернулся, когда в дверь его комнаты постучали, и Бев позвала его есть пиццу.

— Ладно, иногда я действительно подумываю о том, что жить одному очень удобно, — простонал он, послушно поднимаясь с постели.

 

Они договаривались на девять, и без десяти Ричи уже стоял у дороги, куря сигарету. До него внезапно, перед самым выходом, дошло, что денег на развлечения почти не осталось. Последней его работой как раз и была свадьба брата Билла. После нее у Майка и Стэна образовалось еще парочка маленьких заказов, но туда звали только старожилов — Ричи со своими шестью месяцами работы не входил в их число. 

За производственную практику на радио, которая начиналась через две недели, ему обещали чисто символическую минимальную ставку. Нужно было либо писать родителям снова, либо объявиться и попробовать разжалобить Стэна, чтобы он звал его почаще. 

Ну, зато Ричи вовремя оплатил аренду. 

Он пнул камушек на тротуаре и снова затянулся. По его представлениям Билл никогда не опаздывал, и тут он не прогадал: ровно в девять напротив дома остановился серый Рендж Ровер. Ричи присвистнул и, кинув бычок в мусорку, пошел к машине.

В салоне легко пахло кожей и лавандой. 

— Ты сегодня выглядишь значительно лучше, — вместо приветствия сказал Ричи, усаживаясь на пассажирское сидение рядом. 

Билл поправил воротничок светлой рубашки. Они отъехали от дома.

— М-мой врач посоветовал к-какую-то хитрую д-дрянь против кровоподтеков.

Его кожа в местах ударов окрасилась в желто-синий цвет. Трещинка в уголке рта затянулась. Ричи разглядывал Билла, который уверенно держал руль, и подумал, что, может, предложить ему свернуть это нелепое свидание и отправиться прямиком в его квартиру. 

Ричи думал о том сообщении всю ночь.

Вот что творил с ним тактильный голод. После стольких месяцев тишины и штиля, все, что происходило с Биллом, даже если они просто разговаривали, чувствовалось особенно ярко.

Не успел Ричи и слова сказать, как Билл опередил его:

— Я п-погуглил про к-кино на о-ооткрытом воздухе, знаешь т-такое?

Удивительно, но Ричи знал. Ребята-искусствоведы с его универа каждое лето организовывали эти встречи по ночам на окраине Портленда. Ричи еще на втором курсе ходил пару раз: кино они крутили не прокатное, а всякое редкое и художественное. 

— Да, знаю. Думаешь заехать туда?

Билл утвердительно кивнул. 

— У м-меня никак не п-получалось съездить, п-поостоянно времени нет, — будто оправдываясь, сказал он, и Ричи уверенно накрыл его ладонь, лежащую на бедре. 

Билл быстро взглянул вниз и облизнул губы. Ричи это понравилось.

— Тогда давай съездим, я сам там был всего два раза. Во сколько начинают сегодня?

— В о-одиннадцать.

Они свернули к центральным улицам. На светофоре Билл остановился, и Ричи потянулся включить радио. 

— Ты всегда ездишь без музыки? 

— Обычно я еду по к-ккаким-нибудь делам, а м-музыка только отвлекает и м-мешает думать, — Билл внимательно следил за дорогой: он хмурился, поджимал губы, постоянно поглядывал в зеркала заднего вида.

Весь сосредоточенный и собранный. Сексуальный.

— А ты м-музыку любишь? — спросил он у Ричи, когда они свернули на перекрестке.

— Обожаю. Я обязательно составлю тебе плей-лист. Куда мы едем?

— К б-берегу, переждем там. Или ты г-голоден? — Билл повернулся к нему, и солнце очень удачно залило половину его лица, цвет глаз теперь казался совсем безумным — с зеленоватым блестящим оттенком.

— Нет. 

Ричи хотелось всего и сразу: разговорить Билла, чтобы узнать, что все-таки происходит в его семье; схватиться за Билла и повалить его на спинку водительского сидения, а потом отплатить ему таким же потрясающим минетом.

Между прочим, должником Ричи быть не любил тоже.

— Помню, ты говорил, что работаешь адвокатом у отца, — начал Ричи исполнять свой план. — Но ты не хочешь быть адвокатом?

Билл усмехнулся:

— Н-неважно, чего я хочу, — отчеканил он. — М-е-еня готовили б-быть а-адвокатом и я им стал. Э-это семейный бизнес.

— Вот как, — прищурился Ричи. 

— Мы м-можем придумать б-более приятную тему для р-раазговора?

Не было заметно, чтобы Билл нервничал, но Ричи подметил, что он сжал руль чуть сильнее. Машина плавно двигалась по дороге, Ричи разглядывал дома, торговые центры, медленно гуляющих по улицам людей. 

— Я лишь хочу узнать тебя получше, — добавил он.

Спереди показалось шоссе в сторону леса. Билл свернул на него.

— Д-давай ты лучше сначала р-ра-асскажешь мне о себе, — предложил он.

— Окей. Я перешел на четвертый курс, живу с друзьями, которых ты уже видел, про работу мою ты тоже знаешь, разношу людям еду и напитки на дорогих свадьбах, — тут Ричи хитро посмотрел на него. — Скоро буду проходить практику на радио, впрочем, я проходил ее и прошлым летом. 

— Ты п-поступил на журналистику, по-отому что хотел? 

На этом повороте асфальт кончался, и машину начало трясти на кочках. 

— В целом да.

— И т-твои родители тоже х-хотели, чтобы ты поступил т-туда? — Билл ловко выкручивал руль. Колючая листва прошлась по локтю Ричи, который он сложил на открытое до упора окно. Тут было намного тише, чем в городе, и пахло водой и лесом.

— Мои родители просто хотели, чтобы я поступил в колледж и как можно скорее упал во взрослую самостоятельную жизнь.

Ричи следил за лицом Билла. Он поджал губы.

— Здорово.

— А твои? — спросил тут же Ричи.

— М-мои точно знали, ч-чего хотят для меня. У о-отца расписан целый п-план на к-каждого из сыновей.

— И ты ему соответствуешь? — с сомнением уточнил Ричи.

Билл выехал с тропы на неровный, заросший травой то тут, то там пляж. Впереди расстилалось озеро, окрашенное в красный из-за закатного солнца. 

— Стараюсь, — тихо сказал он.

— Но зачем? Разве тебе нельзя делать то, что ты хочешь?

— Я и д-делаю, — он заглушил мотор. — Просто втайне от м-моей семьи.

— Звучит не особо утешительно, — пробормотал Ричи. 

Они раскрыли двери в машине и вышли на солнце. Тут, у воды, ощутимо тянуло холодом: Ричи шел за Биллом по пятам, и они продолжили разговаривать. Видно было, что Ричи действительно выбрал тему не особо удачно: обсуждать свою жизнь и семью Билл не любил. 

Частная скучная и строгая школа, вечное соперничество со старшим братом, попытки соответствовать ожиданиям отца — Ричи всякий раз, как Билл рассказывал что-нибудь из прошлого, останавливался и грустно смотрел на его красивый профиль.

Почти пять лет в Нью-Йорке на факультете адвокатуры и курсы по юриспруденции, чтобы потом вернуться обратно в свой маленький городок и продвигать фирму отца — Билл жил чужими идеями и идеалами, и Ричи искренне ему сочувствовал.

Хотя при всем этом — Билл не выглядел несчастным, Ричи улыбался, когда она делился впечатлениями от курса по писательскому мастерству. Он мечтал об этом много лет, но его мечте суждено было сбыться только сейчас. Билл кое-как выкраивал время на свои увлечения. И Ричи с гордостью подумал, что рад был сейчас находиться с ним на забытом пустынном пляже. Билл даже ни разу не вытащил телефон, он вообще оставил его в машине.

— Я не хочу показаться грубым, — сказал Ричи, когда они в сотый раз прохаживались вдоль берега, кидая в спокойную воду мелкие камни с земли. — Но ты ведь уже давно совершеннолетний, живешь отдельно, можешь вообще жить самостоятельно. Почему не уйдешь из семейного бизнеса и не начнешь заниматься тем, чем действительно хочешь?

Билл остановился рядом с ним. Вздохнул. Судя по его взгляду, Ричи озвучил давно  
обдуманные вопросы.

— К-какой бы категоричной не была моя с-семья, она вв-все еще моя семья и в-всегда ей будет, — он спрятал ладони в карманы брюк. — Я х-хочу, чтобы они м-мной гордились. Я люблю их, д-дааже если отец б-буудет недоволен мною в-вечность. И я б-буду пытаться з-завоевать его уважение и дальше.

— Но...

— Ты д-действительно хочешь о-обсуждать моего отца на н-нашем первом свидании? — резко спросил Билл, и Ричи захлопнул рот.

На улице совсем стемнело. 

Билл посмотрел на него по-особенному — с внезапным желанием. 

— Нет, знаешь, на сегодня разговоров про семью хватит. У меня есть идея получше, чем треп на берегу, — с этими словами Ричи уверенно схватил его под локоть и потащил к припаркованной у леса машине.

Билл понятливо отошел от него, чтобы сесть со стороны водителя. Ричи шустро забрался в салон: кожа сидений была холодной. В высокой траве по бокам стрекотали сверчки. Шелестела от легкого ветра листва. Ричи вдохнул полной грудью, сдернул с себя очки и кинул их на приборную доску, и развернулся к Биллу, чтобы поймать его в объятия. 

Удивительно, как быстро менялось настроение — еще несколько мгновений назад в Билле не было ничего соблазнительного, он не заигрывал, не смотрел с намеком, только общался. 

Но сейчас — в полумраке его глаза казались черными, он приоткрыл рот и рвано выдыхал Ричи на щеку. Они принялись целоваться, сбиваясь с ритма и будто бы наверстывая все упущенное время. Ричи бессвязно думал, сколько же моментов для близости они упустили! 

Язык Билла у него во рту — скользкий и ловкий, он облизывал губы Ричи, то медленно, то быстро врывался внутрь, вышибая из Ричи сдавленные стоны. От Билла вкусно пахло одеколоном, он вжался лицом Ричи в шею и лизнул кожу, пробудив сотни мурашек. Второй рукой он крепко держал Ричи за затылок, и оттого, как пальцы его перебирали кудри, Ричи сходил с ума. Приятно до одури. До жара в паху. До прекрасной возбуждающей тяжести в бедрах.

Ричи гладил его плечи и живот, пытался пробраться пальцами под рубашку, но пуговицы были очень мелкими.

— Раздевайся, — попросил он сбивчиво, и Билл нахально улыбнулся. У его губ, до этого очерченных, контур теперь размылся. Он быстро расстегнул на себе ремень и ширинку штанов. Ричи же занялся его рубашкой: дрожащими пальцами одну за другой он беспощадно разделывался с пуговицами. 

В сумрачном синем свете кожа Билла казалась темнее и серее, Ричи наклонился к нему, целуя в шею и спускаясь губами ниже, к выемке между ключиц. Прикусил нежную кожу под правой ключицей, поцеловал еще раз. Билл шумно выдохнул.

Ричи уверенно положил ладонь ему на пах и почувствовал вставший член под мягкой тканью трусов. Он был чертовски горячим. Твердым. Ричи снова полез за поцелуем, и Билл покорно подставил губы. Они отрывались друг от друга, только чтобы сделать новый вдох, и снова продолжали целоваться: страстно, кусаясь, вылизываясь и подставляясь. Билл дрожал под его ладонями, Ричи чувствовал его всего — то, с какой силой он сжимал его плечи и как тяжело дышал. 

Оттянув трусы, Ричи коснулся пальцами члена Билла — бархатистая на ощупь кожа, влажная на головке. Ричи осторожно сдвинул крайнюю плоть, сделал несколько ласковых движений вверх-вниз, и Билл сдавленно простонал ему в рот. Жаль, что в такой темноте видимость была отвратительная, а включать свет в машине значило бы убить всю романтику. Ричи сжал Билла посильнее. Он двигал кулаком медленно, размазывая смазку и привыкая к темпу. 

Билл чуть отвел лицо в сторону, прерывая поцелуй, и Ричи заметил — мокрый желанный рот, горящие глаза, шалую улыбку на губах. Билл властно положил руки на пах Ричи и расстегнул его джинсы, выпуская возбужденный, уже готовый к ласке член из трусов-боксеров. Ричи чуть не задохнулся от приятных ощущений, что градом свалились на него. Поцелуи, чужое рваное движение руки, теснота кулака Билла, его вдохи и выдохи, когда сам Ричи трогал его член и выдерживал жесткий и быстрый ритм.

Запястье устало быстро, но Ричи продолжал беспощадно выбивать из Билла стон за стоном. Чем ближе он был к краю, тем жестче двигался сам. Ричи чувствовал, как уплывал и, зажмурившись, вжался лицом Биллу в изгиб шеи. Чуть прикусил кожу на стыке между шеей и плечом, и кончил первым — с протяжным стоном и шумным выдохом.

Билл нагнал его довольно скоро: Ричи обессилено поцеловал его в подбородок, не переставая двигать сжатой ладонью по его члену, и Билл вдруг схватил его за футболку выпачканной в сперме рукой, и Ричи услышал его тихий низкий стон.

К запаху лаванды и одеколона примешался запах секса. 

Горела каждая клеточка тела. Прохладный летний воздух заглядывал в салон машины через открытые окна, и Ричи блаженно прикрыл глаза, откидываясь спиной на сидение. Билл не шевелился, сидя рядом и глубоко дыша.

— Одобряю т-твои идеи, — довольно выдохнул он, тоже откидываясь на спинку.

Сил отвечать и вообще делать что-либо не было совсем. Ричи размяк, поддавшись сладкой послеоргазменной неге. Все-таки когда тебя трогает другой человек — ощущения абсолютно иные, Ричи дрочил сам себе миллионы раз, но никогда не мог достичь такого длинного и глубоко оргазма, как от чужой руки. Он благодарно погладил Билла по волосам, коснулся пальцами уха, нежно ведя по раковине и мочке, и мазнул пальцем по шее.  
Билл улыбнулся. Потом выпрямился и полез в бардачок машины. Ричи на колени упала пачка сухих салфеток.

— А ты предусмотрителен, — произнес Ричи хрипло, принявшись вытирать руку. 

Озеро за лобовым стеклом казалось бескрайней гладкой и темной поверхностью. Будто натянули атласную ткань. На ней неровной полосой отражалась Луна. Ричи высунулся из окна машины, чтобы сделать еще один глубокий вдох.

Билл вывернул руку к свету, рассматривая циферблат новых часов:

— Мы п-пропустили кино.

— И ладно, — промычал Ричи. — Поедем куда-нибудь еще.

— Хорошо, — Билл завозился с испачканными салфетками: небрежно пихнул их обратно в бардачок, поправил на себе штаны. Вытащил телефон. Ричи продолжал наслаждаться великолепным летним воздухом и природой.

— Да т-твою же мать, — выругался вдруг Билл, всматриваясь в яркий дисплей. — П-прости, поехать н-никуда не ппо-олучится.

— Что там? — запыхавшись, спросил Ричи. Так лениво было застегивать на себе джинсы, тянуться за очками. Он спрятал уже полутвердый член в трусы и опять обмяк в кресле. 

— Н-нужно просмотреть д-документы по слушанию, оно з-завтра... 

— Черт, серьезно? — с досадой спросил Ричи. 

Билл протянул к нему руку и невесомо коснулся его локтя, словно извиняясь.

— Я п-подброшу тебя д-домой, окей? — нахмурившись, он принялся что-то печатать по сенсору, и Ричи залюбовался.

Он вяло мотнул головой. Закончив с перепиской, Билл резко наклонился к нему и чмокнул в кожу под подбородком, прихватил ее не больно зубами и тут же отпустил. Ричи смешно сморщился.

— Да хорошо, высади лучше у пиццерии с другой стороны дома, а то мне же нужно теперь чем-то скрасить одинокий вечер. 

— К-как скажешь, — произнес Билл, и завел мотор.

 

Вдоволь нацеловавшись у дома, Ричи наконец-то вышел из машины. Билл не спешил отъезжать и наблюдал, как Ричи прикуривал себе сигарету, стоя рядом на тротуаре. Они переглядывались целую вечность, пока Билл не ткнул пальцем в свои часы и не начал сдавать назад.

Ричи медленно шел до пиццерии и курил, прислушиваясь к шороху и скрипу шин позади. Счастье — мягкое, долгожданное и уютное, заполняло его всего, и Ричи улыбался, как дурак, пока брел по темной улице.

На пороге пиццерии у него завибрировал телефон, и Ричи проверил сообщения. Билл перевел ему десять баксов с припиской «больше не должник» и отправил смайлик.  


— Вот же засранец, — по-доброму выругался Ричи, улыбаясь еще шире.


	5. Часть 5

Ричи сосредоточенно листал переписку с Биллом в поисках той ссылки на топ-10 сериалов года. Сплошные смайлики, шутки и смешные картинки, которые он слал Биллу тоннами. Тот иногда отвечал сообщениями с точками, и Ричи всегда читал их Особо Серьезным голосом в своей голове. Улыбаясь, он продолжал крутить бегунок.

— Мне кажется, у тебя сейчас лицо треснет от ехидной блаженной улыбочки, сил моих больше нет наблюдать за этим.

Лукас, отвлекшись от ноутбука, кинул в Ричи чипсу, и он резко дернулся, попытался поймать ее ртом, но ничего не получилось. Тогда Ричи бессовестно и в голос рассмеялся, отвлекаясь от копания в сотнях сообщений. 

— Вот что делает с человеком регулярный и, я надеюсь, хороший секс, — Беверли втиснулась между ними на диван.

Лукас закатил глаза. Ричи цокнул языком, с насмешкой метнув в него горящий взгляд.  
— Друзья мои, завидовать нехорошо.

Хотя про секс Беверли угадала лишь отчасти — он был, пусть и совсем нерегулярный. А вот все остальное в их отношениях с Биллом оказалось еще более провальным. Ричи уже три недели уговаривал себя, что его это устраивает, но понимал, что откровенно врет и надолго терпения не хватит.

За двадцать дней они с Биллом увиделись семь раз. Да, Ричи считал. Два минета в машине на темной парковке в нескольких кварталах от дома. Три быстрых взаимных дрочки снова в машине после катаний по городу и ужина в забегаловке на Черч-стрит. Один плавный, медленный и жаркий петтинг, который не перерос в секс из-за того, что Билла выдернули по работе прямо из постели Ричи. И плюс одна ночь, проведенная вместе снова в квартире Ричи, когда Билл опять приехал очень-очень поздно и до безумия уставший: они лениво пообнимались и сразу же вырубились. 

Билл много работал. Билл всегда был занят. Билл иногда вел себя, как полная зануда. Конечно, Ричи нравились вечерние прогулки и умопомрачительные поцелуи, от которых поджимались пальцы на ногах и внутри все приятно дрожало. Но этого было чертовски мало.

Он даже ни разу не получил приглашения зайти в гости, хотя уже знал, что Билл жил отдельно в собственной квартире, без соседей и всяких помех. 

Шуточные переписки, взаимные подъебы и то, как Билл всегда улыбался и заметно расслаблялся, стоило им только встретиться — это классно. Однако Ричи все же отлично чувствовал дистанцию. Все его попытки поговорить по душам, за жизнь или затронуть что-нибудь личное для Билла — тот сразу же переводил тему и закрывался. Ричи понятия не имел, что Билл делал весь день, как его настроение и что на уме; стоило только спросить, как Билла будто бы подменяли, и между ними вырастала каменная стена и повисало тяжелое молчание, которое Билл перебивал спустя несколько мгновений очередной нейтральной шуткой или предложением зайти куда-нибудь поесть, или новым сообщением в переписке.

Наверное, все из-за разговора на берегу. То ли Билл решил, что сболтнул лишнего, то ли не привык делиться ни с кем переживаниями, но Ричи отчетливо видел, что его резко отодвинули от важного и оставили только для обжиманий и развлечений. 

Не то чтобы обжимания и развлечения не были для него существенным элементом жизни, просто на них одних отношений не построишь. А Ричи — вляпался, как обычно — хотел от Билла именно этого.

— Какая зависть, Ричи, — закатила Беверли глаза. — Стив вернется уже завтра.

— Замучаешь его до смерти? — хохотнул он, уворачиваясь от ее легкой руки.

Бев пихнула ему горсть чипсов в рот, чтобы он заткнулся, и Ричи захрустел на всю комнату.

— Давайте перестанем обсуждать секс, — взмолился Лукас. — Не знаю, как у вас хватает на него времени.

— Мы не сидим за проектами и работой двадцать четыре часа в сутки, Лукас, — Бев принялась переключать каналы на телеке. — Кстати про работу, Ричи, не забудь позвонить Стэну и напомнить о себе, я видела, у них с Майком привалило много новеньких за последнее время. Или тебе не нужны деньги?

Ричи фыркнул. 

— Обижаешь, детка.

С Биллом он совсем забыл про свою проблему под названием Взрослая Жизнь. На той неделе он набрал родителей, и они ответили ему только спустя пять часов, выяснилось, что укатили в отпуск в Атланту. Отправили ему триста баксов и пожелали удачи на стажировке, которая стартовала уже в понедельник. 

Что ж. 

Ричи взглянул на часы, проверяя, чтобы было не слишком поздно, и нехотя свернул чат в телефоне.

— Бевви, скажи, а почему Стэн сам не зовет меня и не звонит? Тебе он пишет смс-ки.  
Бев пожала плечами.

— Они сейчас реально зашиваются, думают переехать в другой офис и вообще открыть кафе. И я не называю его Стэном-суперменом, он от твоего прозвища жутко бесится.

Со стороны Лукаса раздался смешок, Ричи опять фыркнул. 

— Какие все ранимые. 

Он поставил номер Стэна на набор и начал барабанить пальцами по подушке.  
Стэн ответил спустя долгих четыре гудка, когда Ричи уже подумал сбросить вызов и написать ему сообщение в фейсбуке. 

— Да, Ричи, слушаю, — его голос звучал устало и монотонно, Ричи сразу представил Стэна сидящим с прямой спиной за офисным столом. 

— Привет-привет, — пришлось прикусить себе язык, чтобы не соскочить в любимое прозвище. — Звоню тебе по делу. Знаешь, у меня тут период финансовых трудностей, думал, может у вас есть какая-нибудь работа?

Стэн на том конце провода молчал. Ричи слышал только фоновые звуки: кажется, тот листал какую-то книгу или журнал, шелестели страницы. 

— Посмотрю в расписании, придумаем что-нибудь. Так, — снова шум на линии, Ричи переложил телефон на другое ухо. — Ты как на следующей неделе?

— Все смогу, если только напишите за пару-тройку часов.

— Напишем. Сейчас нет времени долго разговаривать, тебе нужно что-то еще?

— Нет, — выдохнул Ричи, наблюдая за передачей про силу хищных птиц Африки по каналу Нешнл Географик, на котором Бев почему-то остановилась. В голову тут же пришло воспоминание, как в первую встречу в офисе Стэна Ричи видел у него птичий атлас. Только потом от Бев он узнал, что Стэн увлекался любительской орнитологией. Надо будет изловчиться, кстати, и придумать прозвище пооригинальнее. 

— Тогда до связи.

— До связи, Стэн-супермен, — радостно ответил Ричи, забывшись, и повезло, что Стэн положил трубку раньше, чем он успел договорил.

Гостиную наполнил ржач: Ричи отложил телефон и прищурился в сторону ребят. Бев громко засмеялась, качая головой и жмурясь, а Лукас со стоном уронил лицо в ладони.

— Господи, Ричи, ты неисправим...

— Он этого не услышал! — попытался оправдаться Ричи, невозмутимо потянувшись за чипсами.

На экране гигантский орлан поймал в клюв мелкую рыбу на побережье, и она за мгновение пропала в опасном клюве. Поморщившись, Ричи снова взялся за телефон, решив напомнить заодно и Биллу о себе.

Он набрал ему сообщение:

_мы сегодня увидимся?_

— Что Стэн тебе ответил? — спросила Бев, не отвлекаясь от птичьей охоты.

— Сказал, что придумает что-нибудь.

— Значит, придумает.

Ричи пожал плечами. Вот бы с Биллом ему тоже что-нибудь придумать: они вроде как встречались, разговор на кухне и все свидания тому подтверждение, но Ричи все равно ходил по минному полю, гадая, правильно он ведет себя или нет.

Чат молчал. 

 

Из сна его вырвал телефонный звонок. Заводской рингтон прорывался сквозь выдуманную, сюрреалистичную пустыню: Ричи долго брел по ней вместе с Биллом, и они выглядывали птиц на деревьях, вооружившись большой рогаткой. 

Смаргивая остатки сна, Ричи заворочался на постели. В комнате стояла плотная темнота, и он не сразу сообразил, откуда шел шум: телефон валялся на полу. Ричи неловко перекинулся вниз, слепо шаря рукой по паркету. 

— Д-да? 

— Привет. Сп-пишь? — спросил Билл на том конце провода. У него было шумно, пробивались звуки оживленного шоссе. Ричи хорошенько зевнул, опять заваливаясь на подушку.

— Который сейчас час? 

Реальность складывалась по кусочкам, как паззл. Ричи плохо помнил, как заснул, кажется, пошел после восхитительного и плотного ужина с ребятами к себе в комнату поваляться и отрубился. В башке до сих пор стояла картинка бескрайней жуткой саванны с этими чертовыми опасными и крикливыми птицами, по которым никак не удавалось попасть камнями.

— П-половина двенадцатого. Я уже подъезжаю к те-ебе. Выйдешь?

— А. Да, конечно, красавчик, — сухо улыбнулся Ричи, потягиваясь в кровати. — Не хочешь зайти?

— Не сегодня, — сказал Билл и отключился.

Еле как выпутавшись из одеяла, Ричи надел очки и побрел до коридора. В квартире было тихо, под дверью комнаты Бев виднелась полоска света. Зайдя попить воды на кухню, Ричи напоролся на Лукаса — тот как обычно делал себе странные бутерброды из всего, что найдется в холодильнике. Ричи стрельнул у него две полоски орбита и, не забыв ключи, вывалился наконец-то на улицу.

Билл уже ждал его перед подъездом.

Стоило только увидеть его спокойное, с легкой издевательской улыбкой на губах лицо, как внутри груди поднялась теплая приятная волна, и Ричи даже забыл обо всех своих волнениях и жалобах. В стиле — да, у них странные отношения и ему было маловато, но кого это волнует, если сейчас они вместе?

— Как оно? — прочавкал он, проходя мимо, и Билл ловко схватил его за ворот футболки, притянув к себе для поцелуя. Ричи навалился на него, подаваясь бедрами вперед, и Билл от неожиданности врезался задницей в капот.

— Нормально, — выдохнул он, смотря на губы Ричи.

Ночь стояла потрясная, не жаркая, теплая, тихая и казалась бесконечной. Только Ричи зря расслабился так быстро: как только они сели в машину и поехали в центр, он сразу догадался, что все пойдет по обычному классическому сценарию их встреч. 

Билл уже собирался свернуть к забегаловке с верандой, где они облюбовали местечко в самом правом углу, как Ричи настойчиво дернул его за запястье.

— Давай сегодня я буду выбирать, чем заняться? — улыбнулся он самодовольно, когда Билл легко нахмурился, замедляясь на дороге.

— Как скажешь.

— Сворачивай к парку.

На самом деле, никаких классных идей у Ричи не было, просто надоело топтаться на одном месте. Он не мог похвастаться званием любителя медленного темпа, рядом с Биллом под кожей постоянно гудело электричество — хотелось трогать его, целовать, говорить запоем, а Билл никак не давался.

— Как прошел твой день? — спросил Ричи, внимательно сверля Билла взглядом.

— К-как обычно. У те-тебя что-то случилось? — ответил он, заворачивая машину на парковку. 

— Абсолютно ничего. В понедельник пойду слушать зануд на радио, позвонил родителям, помог Беверли с ремонтом в комнате. Пытаюсь придумать нам необычное свидание. А как обычно это как?

Билл низко рассмеялся и расстегнул себе вторую пуговицу рубашки.

— Ч-что будешь делать на-а радио?

В парке у маленького фонтанчика тусовалась молодежь, слушала хип-хоп с магнитофона. Ричи принялся качать головой в такт, прикурил себе сигарету, как обычно замечая, что Билл полностью проигнорировал его вопрос.

— Наверное, опять отправят помогать с написанием программы на неделю, — он склонил голову набок, опираясь локтем на дверь с открытым полностью окном. — Какие планы на выходные?

Может, Ричи просто накручивал себя из-за длительного бездельничества, отсутствия учебы и работы, поэтому так вцепился в Билла и убеждал себя, что с их отношениями все неправильно. 

В голову вдруг пришло воспоминание, как на той неделе сонный Билл лежал в его постели, и Ричи пылко целовал его плечи, а Билл лениво отталкивал его от себя. Ричи тогда начал придуриваться и до того, как сладко вырубиться, они обсуждали любимые фильмы.

— П-пока не знаю, но скорее всего буду ра-аботать. А что, у тебя есть п-предложения? — сказал Билл и устало потер переносицу. 

— Да, только что придумал. Возьми отпуск. Завалимся к тебе домой на целую неделю, будем есть всякую вредную еду, смотреть твое любимое «Криминальное чтиво» и «Адвокат дьявола» на повторе. Я сделаю массаж, — Ричи затянулся снова, хитро улыбаясь и смотря с вызовом.

— Нет, о-отпуск у меня взять не получится. Я з-знаю, что ты п-пытаешься сделать, — ответил Билл.

— Я пытаюсь сделать что?

Состроив свое самое невинное выражение лица и для образа взмахнув руками, Ричи уставился на него в вечернем полумраке. Они так и не выбрались из машины.

— Опять играешь в до-опросы.

— Да, мистер! Детектив Ричард Тозиер быстро выведет вас на чистую воду!

Билл покачал головой и замолчал. Ричи чувствовал себя донельзя тупо. Просто после всех нервотрепок, своего мудачизма, неудачных влюбленностей, разбитого сердца — после всего хотелось покоя, и Ричи всерьез подумал, что с Биллом получится этот самый покой найти. Хотелось объятий и бессмысленной болтовни, хотелось раскрыться перед человеком полностью и почувствовать тоже в ответ. 

— Слушай, не хочу сейчас все усложнять, но буду честным: я надеялся на большее. Может, для почти месяца знакомства я звучу нагло, но мы же типа пробуем встречаться. Так что ответственно и честно заявляю, что хочу больше времени проводить вместе не в переписке, а в реальной жизни, — Ричи неопределенно пожал плечами, опять затягиваясь сигаретой. — Что скажешь?

Билл ничего не сказал, он только шумно вздохнул, и во вздохе этом было мало приятного: усталый, говорящий «я ведь предупреждал». 

— Ричи, — он повернулся к нему лицом, и Ричи ожидал увидеть слегка злой взгляд и поджатые губы, но Билл скорее выглядел вымотанным и сонным.

Он протянул руку и забрал у него сигарету, затянулся сам.

Черт возьми. Ричи хотел знать, что его тревожит, чтобы помочь разобраться вместе, но Билл не давал и шанса заглянуть глубже. 

— Ко-огда я говорил, что у меня д-действительно в-все сложно с о-отношениями, я не врал.

— Я верю. Только хочется, чтобы ты был более расслабленным. Неужели не выйдет оторваться от своей загадочной занятой жизни и выпасть из нее со мной на несколько дней? 

Продолжая подначивать и подшучивать, Ричи старался разрядить обстановку. В машину ворвался резкий ветер с улицы — вдруг потянуло грозой, хотя вечером небо было чистое. Пока Билл сомневался и сверлил его тяжелым задумчивым взглядом, Ричи потянулся к нему навстречу и хлопнул по предплечью.

— Ладно. Окей. Это тупо, что мы вообще говорим об этом. Делай, как тебе будет удобно, но не забывай про старину Ричи. Хватит уже кататься по округе, постоянно так делаем. Поедем ко мне? Лукас с Бев приготовили пасту. Посмотрим сериал. Ну и не только.

Повисла тишина — Ричи прикусил губу, отобрал у Билла сигарету обратно и затянулся, довольный собой, потому что, кажется, пробить эту стену у него получилось. 

Билл открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, как у него запищал телефон. Очень громко на фоне ночного приглушенного гула города.

Да, Ричи совсем забыл, проблема номер два — телефон Билла, который звонил, пищал, мигал уведомлениями постоянно.

Билл, выругавшись, принялся смотреть сообщения, и Ричи скучающе отвернулся к окну. 

— Ч-черт.

— Что такое? 

Настроение сразу стало мрачным: Ричи видел эту картину почти каждый раз, когда они с Биллом встречались. Писк телефона — и всему веселью приходит конец. Как комендантский час. Как будто у Билла есть свой собственный обломщик, задача которого — портить жизнь.

— В г-гости поехать у меня не в-выйдет, — Билл докурил их сигарету, сбросил окурок в пепельницу и швырнул телефон в бардачок, громко хлопнув дверцей.

— Тогда поехали к тебе, помогу с рабочими завалами?

— Н-не надо, — мягко, но жестко ответил он.

Ричи не удержался и горько усмехнулся, и Билл словно уловил его настроение. Он тут же схватил Ричи за ладонь, приблизился к его лицу. 

— Слушай, д-дело не в тебе. Оторвемся на в-выходных, обещаю, — он смотрел на губы Ричи. Это было чертовски горячо.

Медленно облизнувшись, Ричи кивнул, Билл чмокнул его в уголок рта.

— Я отвезу т-тебя домой. Прости, что выдернул, — он завел мотор.

 

Домой Ричи вернулся только в час ночи. Во всей квартире был выключен свет, и Ричи неловко споткнулся об пуфик в прихожей, уронил ключи. По своим ощущениям он очень долго и громко возился на полу, ища их, чтобы положить на тумбочку. В груди тянуло, внизу живота все болезненно сжималось от возбуждения, и твердый член упирался в ткань джинсов, а все потому, что Билл — настоящий мудак.

Из парка они поехали домой не сразу, сначала припарковались на темной парковке у соседнего дома, и Ричи уже собирался выбраться на улицу, как Билл устроил ему жесткий марафон с поцелуями. 

Билл чуть не свел его с ума, прекрасно зная, что делает. Особенно после прямого признания, что Ричи страдает от одиночества и скуки. Они целовались сначала медленно, нежно, будто бы прощаясь перед тем, как Ричи свалит домой. Но потом Билл притянул его к себе за затылок, снял с Ричи очки и нагло толкнулся языком ему в рот. Прихватывал и прикусывал, зализывал и снова пускал в бой зубы.

Ричи растекся по пассажирскому креслу, цепляясь за плечи Билла и бесстыдно постанывая, напрашиваясь еще больше и без слов показывая, что именно Билл упустит, если снова сольется.

Увы, план не сработал. Билл все равно слился.

Член теперь неприятно ныл, щеки горели, дыхание сперлось. Разобравшись с ключами, Ричи неуклюже протопал в свою комнату, пыхтя и шумно дыша. Насколько было бы тупо дрочить, вспоминая в деталях поцелуи Билла и его тяжелый взгляд? Было в нем что-то адское. Ричи свалился на постель, закрыл глаза и сжал себя через джинсы. Наверное, Билл сейчас тоже думал о нем... Ричи расстегнул пуговицу, дернул язычок молнии. И — резко остановился, бессмысленно уставившись в потолок. Его ударило осознанием — Билл снова сделал это, снова поступил по-своему. 

Настроение для оргазма испарилось, оставив после себя пустоту. То, как методично и ловко Билл фильтровал с ним общение и держал Ричи на расстоянии, огорчало. Поморщившись, Ричи отнял ладонь от паха. 

Нет, с самим собой у него договориться не получится, как бы он ни пытался.

На улице резко шибануло громом: на парковке сработала сигнализация у машин. Телефон в кармане пискнул и завибрировал, Ричи дернулся, прислушиваясь. На улице поднялся ветер, жалюзи на окне растрепались. Ричи вытащил телефон наружу, светя дисплеем себе в лицо.

Билл пожелал ему спокойной ночи.

 

В доме весь день стоял гам и шум. Сновал туда-сюда народ, с самого утра у них в гостях тусовались Дастин и Макс, которые то хвалили, то ругали новую квартиру и жаловались на соседей сверху. Потом Лукас устроил посиделки своего гиковского клуба, и Ричи как раз слонялся по дому без дела, когда напоролся на них в гостиной — слушать по сто раз слова «разработка», «проект» и «финансирование» ему надоело уже спустя десять минут.

Гости здоровались с ним, спрашивали, как дела, предлагали угостить пивом, на что Ричи только вяло мотал головой, принимаясь опять наматывать круги по квартире, как чертов одинокий неприкаянный призрак. 

Он пытался поваляться с книжкой у себя в комнате. Чиркал всякие бестолковые идеи для практики в блокноте и в итоге уснул на пару часов. 

В промежутках между, конечно, постоянно думал о Билле. Тот вел себя как обычно, строчил сообщения и даже предлагал сегодня встретиться, вроде пригласил Ричи в гости, но теперь Ричи уже заранее ждал подвоха.

Вчера он долго маялся без сна, все думая и думая, где его обманывали, и дошло до него только к трем ночи: кажется, они с Биллом недопоняли друг друга. Кажется, у Билла кто-то был. Ричи не хотел фантазировать и лишний раз придумывать себе, но очевидно, что Билл частенько прикрывался работой. Жил он с девушкой или парнем, мужем или женой — без разницы. Может, у него было десять детей и пять собак, Ричи было наплевать, главное лишь одно — он не собирался играть роль тайного любовника или временного постыдного развлечения. И почему до него не дошло раньше?

Настроение было серым. Шум дома раздражал, хотя Ричи обожал гостей и тусовки, но сейчас он бы предпочел, чтобы все оставили его в покое.

Через настежь раскрытые окна просачивался запах пряной еды из кафе внизу, и Ричи тупо облизывался и истекал слюной, пока валялся в постели, слушая свои любимые подборки с Бади Холли и Кисс в плеере.

Настроение поднялось только к вечеру, когда Ричи наконец-то взял себя в руки и выполз к народу в кухню: ребята потягивали уже теплое мерзкое пиво и готовили огромную кастрюлю томатного супа. Бев привела в гости своего младшего брата Джорджи, потому что их предки свалили на деловой ужин, а Джорджи был еще слишком мелким, чтобы оставаться одному.

— Можно мне уже поиграть в приставку? — ныл он, пока они маленькой компанией сидели за столом и разливали свое кулинарное произведение искусства по тарелкам.

— Мама прибьет меня, если узнает, что ты не ужинал. Поешь и вали. Ричи покажет тебе новую Марио Карт, — Бев смешно обмотала салфеткой шею и глубокий вырез платья, чтобы не испортить романтичный прикид для свидания со Стивом. 

У всех кипела жизнь, все веселились и развлекались в вечер пятницы, а Ричи опять словил волну уныния. Подмигнув Джорджи, он натянуто улыбнулся:

— Приготовься, я профи в этих заездах.

— Он ни разу не выиграл, — прошептал сбоку Лукас, и Джорджи улыбнулся. 

Ричи показал Лукасу фак, и Беверли, осуждающе прищурившись, тут же стукнула его по руке, чтобы Джорджи не заметил.

Ричи подумал, что в семье он всегда был один. Родители никогда не обещали ему братика или сестренку, Ричи и не просил. Хотя теперь стало интересно, каково это — иметь такого близкого родного друга рядом. У Билла был брат. Он, наверное, знает это чувство.

— Посмотрим, может, мой звездный час еще впереди! Бев, у тебя что, новое платье?

Она застыла с ложкой у рта и выразительно посмотрела на Ричи.

— Так. Ладно. Скажи правду, как я выгляжу?

— Как всегда потрясающе, Бевви! А Стив зайдет сюда?

— Нет, мы едем гулять, чтобы побыть вдвоем. Поворкуешь с ним в другой день.

— Вот черт, — протянул Ричи, изображая расстроенную гримасу.

На самом деле, он был бы не против затусить со Стивом. Когда Бев познакомила его с ребятами, в том числе и с Ричи, они очень быстро спелись. Сколько раз они напивались и шатались по городу, горланя идиотские веселые песни. В моменты тотального безденежья Стив вместе с Бев притаскивали к ним на квартиру пакеты с едой. Со Стивом всегда можно было посоветоваться насчет отношений — когда Итан бросил Ричи и свалил в закат, именно Стив и Бев подтирали его пьяные сопли, приговаривая, что все будет хорошо.

Ричи устало вздохнул. 

— Все, мне пора, — закопошилась Бев, взглянув на телефон. 

— Эй, а кто будет делать со мной кораблик на ярмарку? — встрепенулся Джорджи и схватил ее за длинный подол платья. Бев в шутку хлопнула его по ладошке и потом чмокнула в макушку. Джорджи попытался увернуться от прикосновений, жмурясь и морщась, и Ричи прыснул себе в кулак.

— Попроси Ричи. Или Лукаса, — Бев шустро проскакала мимо стола и затормозила только перед зеркалом: стащила салфетку с шеи, стерла скомкавшуюся помаду в уголках губ и бодро выпрыгнула в прихожую. Хлопнула дверь.

Ричи с Джорджи, изогнув брови, переглянулись, синхронно вздохнули.

— Хочешь, я сделаю тебе самый крутой кораблик, с которым ты победишь всех этих снобов на ярмарке. Я профессионал. Люди будут выстраиваться в очередь, чтобы поглазеть на твой шедевр, и кто-нибудь обязательно заплатит тебе тысячу долларов. 

— Такой же профессионал, как в Марио Карт? — с сомнение спросил Джорджи.

Лукас, все это время сидевший рядом уткнувшись в телефон, издал смешок.

В гонках Ричи продул. Его Купа-скелет на высокой голубой тачке переворачивался на каждом повороте. 

Это стало бы идеальным завершением унылого, грустного дня — сложить для Джорджи дурацкий кораблик, оставить ему приставку и запереться в своей комнате. Посидеть над программой практики. Потупить в интернет. Может, даже открыть список литературы от универа.

Теперь в доме стояла плотная, удручающая тишина, и Ричи даже заскучал по дневной суете. Только из комнаты Лукаса разносился приглушенный гул компа и клокот клавиатуры.

Где-то в душе Ричи ждал появления Билла. И тот все-таки объявился: стоило пристроиться у окна с сигареткой и стаканом чая, как телефон в карманах штанов зазвонил. Ричи устало поднял трубку.

— П-привет. Дома?

— Дома.

— Я зайду? — Билл казался бодрым.

— Заходи, — согласился Ричи.

Так и не прикурив, Ричи заложил сигарету за ухо и поплелся в прихожую, чтобы встретить его. Билл появился на пороге как обычно в рабочем — настоящий стильный адвокат: рубашка, тонкий галстук и брюки с чуть измятой, но все равно идеальной стрелкой. 

— Как ты? — спросил он, видимо, заметив усталый взгляд Ричи.

Тот пожал плечами, проходя в кухню. Из гостиной раздался раздосадованный возглас Джорджи и звук игры с телевизора.

— То так, то сяк, бездельничаю. А ты? Опять работа и все такое? Чаю? — Ричи на автомате включил чайник, оборачиваться не стал.

По глухим легким шорохам он понял, что Билл прошел вслед за ним.

— К-кто это там? — спросил он, оглядываясь на гостиную и очередные вопли. 

— Младший брат Бев. Она попросила нас с Лукасом посидеть с ним. 

— М-м, — Билл пригладил и без того здорово уложенные волосы. 

Ричи молча налил ему чаю. Паясничать, шутить и улыбаться, показывая, все круто, чувак, мы веселимся — не хотелось. Для Ричи веселье резко кончилось вчера — слишком серьезно он воспринял Билла и то, что между ними начиналось.

— На р-работе не происходит ни-ичего интересно. Это не кино и не сериал, я н-не сижу вместе с де-етективами штата в дорогом офисе с м-мебелью из красного дерева, — сказал Билл тихо. — Проиграл се-егодня плевое дело о н-нарушении скоростного режима. 

Ричи достал из шкафчика кружку и для себя, отвернувшись от Билла. Вроде бы у них налаживался диалог, а ощущение было, будто Ричи вытряс из Билла признания силой. 

— Я не устраивал допрос, — сказал он, садясь напротив.

— Компенсирую за вчера. 

— Это дело, по которому ты сорвался ночью?

— Ага.

Билл поднес кружку к лицу и сделал несколько глотков. Его каменное спокойствие и некая отчужденность поражали. Ричи ему не поверил. 

— А сегодня что делать будем? — спросил он, смотря на Билла изучающе из-за очков. 

— В-все, что захочешь. П-поедем ко мне и будем смотреть К-криминальное чтиво? — переспросил Билл с сухой улыбкой.

— Беверли придет слишком поздно, а мне завтра надо нести кораблик на ярмарку. Кто-нибудь мне поможет? — Джорджи возник в проходе, и Ричи с Биллом вздрогнули от его голоса. 

— Познакомься Джорджи, это Билл, мой хороший друг, — лицо Ричи расплылось в ангельской улыбке. — Он сделает тебе кораблик. 

— Д-да? — Билл закашлялся чаем, неуверенно взглянул на Ричи. — Почему я?

— А почему нет? Мне надо собраться, — Ричи подмигнул ему, вставая из-за стола и перекладывая сигарету из-за уха в рот. — У нас даже где-то валялся парафин. Поищите в ящике под телевизором.

Он слышал, как позади Билл что-то неуверенно говорил, Джорджи отвечал ему, голоса стихали, пока Ричи шел в свою комнату. Ощущал он себя поистине глупо — он запутался.  
В комнате Ричи выключил компьютер и подкурил сигарету.

С ним случалось подобное иногда: начинал нервничать и тревожиться без причины. Еще в детстве, когда родители надолго оставляли его дома одного. Потом в школе, если случались завалы по учебе. Когда его друзья уезжали по очереди из Рокленда в города получше. 

Ричи переоделся в джинсы и накинул поверх футболки рубашку. Докурил сигарету, попялившись из окна на ночное чистое небо без единой звездочки.

Идя по коридору, Ричи больше не слышал голосов. Только монотонный телевизионный бубнеж из гостиной.

Подойдя к дверям, он замер, прислушиваясь.

— С-смазывать на-а-ддо все борты, чтобы он д-держался на плаву, но не с-сильно жирно, иначе потонешь, — говорил Билл. — Вы же б-будете его запускать?

— Конечно! Сразу после выступления.

— Хорошо. Д-держи, второй борт сделаешь сам.

Шорох бумаги. Скрипнул журнальный столик. Ричи осторожно выглянул, осматривая комнату, и пораженно застыл. На столике лежала зажигалка и блюдце с растопленным парафином. Билл с Джорджи сидели на диване и возились с корабликом. Большим корабликом, щедро смазанным. Джорджи от усердия аж высунул кончик языка и водил кисточкой по плотной бумаге под внимательным взглядом Билла.

Тот выглядел совершенно иначе. Он улыбался, плечи опали, спина чуть сгорбилась, будто Билл наконец-то расслабился и смог снять напряжение. Его взгляд стал мягким и добрым, и такого Билла Ричи видел всего лишь раз: в ту ночь, когда он явился к нему побитый и лежал в его постели, смотря в потолок. 

Все остальное время Билл был наглухо закрыт. Спрятан. 

— Хэй, — произнес Ричи, привлекая к себе внимание, и Билл вскинул головой. Взгляд его не изменился.

 

— И ты п-пишешь программу?

— Нет, я помогаю ее писать. В прошлом году летом слышал на радио Севен конкурс шуток от слушателей? — Ричи убавил музыку в машине, на ретро станции гоняли Оазис. Ему нравилось. Билл свернул на Центральную улицу, они проезжали мимо набережной. Ричи почувствовал запах тины.

— Н-нет.

— Ладно. Я подал редактору идею, и он ее принял. Повысили мне оплату практики за это.

— Взяли т-твою идею в эфир? — удивился он.

Ричи самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

— Да. И не одну. Я дважды заменял ведущего на вечерних программах, вышло хреново, но опыт был интересный.

Они медленно ехали по городу, не торопясь, совершенно расслабленно и уютно, что Ричи отвлекся от своих многочисленных подозрений. 

— Здорово.

— А у тебя что? Твои курсы, про которые ты говорил. Вы будете потом печататься?

То, как горько Билл рассмеялся, Ричи не понравилось.

— Нет, это л-лишь обучение. Я мн-ного пропускаю. Нам выдали задание, — Билл постучал костяшки по рулю, пока они стояли на светофоре. — На-аписать четыре к-коротких страшных историй, еще не б-брался.

— Черт, чел, — выругался Ричи. Они ехали по дороге все дальше и дальше, и он примерно прикинул — Билл жил достаточно далеко от него самого. — Я начинаю злиться.

— По поводу?

— По поводу твоей работы.

— Не надо, — отмахнулся Билл.

— Мы из-за нее почти не видимся, — Ричи бросил на него быстрый взгляд. 

— Сейчас же м-мы вместе, — непроницаемым тоном сказал Билл, сворачивая направо. 

Мимо медленно проносились дома, большой парк с пушистыми зелеными кустами по периметру и фонтаном. Высокий стеклянный бизнес-центр через дорогу. Ричи узнал район — через два квартала отсюда находилась его радиостудия.

— Пока тебе снова не позвонят, и ты молча не сорвешься с места. 

— Ну извини.

— Я уже думаю, может ты какой-нибудь Бэтмен или состоишь в секте, — отшутился Ричи, ходя по краю.

Он только и ждал, когда Билли предложит поехать куда-нибудь еще, или когда у него снова зазвонит телефон.

Телефон, кстати, не зазвонил — просто засветился входящим сообщением, и Ричи почувствовал, как внутри спустили курок — зачем он вообще сидел тут, тратил время. 

— Очень с-смешно, — ответил Билл тихо, заглядывая в дисплей. — Что еще п-придумаешь?

— А что я должен думать? — протянул Ричи, разглядывая людей на тротуарах. — Уже почти месяц прошел, а я о тебе так ничего и не знаю. У тебя вообще есть друзья, например?

— К-конечно, у меня есть друзья.

— Я их ни разу не видел. И ты ничего никогда про них не рассказывал. И про себя ничего не рассказываешь, кроме того, что твой отец гомофоб, а брат мудак. 

Телефон снова загорелся. 

— Ну и еще что они любят залезть в твои дела и дергать тебя со свиданий, если это, конечно, они звонят тебе каждый вечер?

Прежде чем ответить, Билл долго молчал.

— Т-тебе легко, Ричи. Ты студент, тв-воя семья далеко от-тсюда. Делаешь все, что за-ахочешь, никаких обязательств и н-никто на тебя не давит. У тебя впереди еще д-два года учебы и р-развлечений. 

Билл убрал телефон в карман. Машина остановилась на парковке у небольшого, аккуратного кирпичного трехэтажного домика с двумя подъездами. 

— Причем тут учеба и веселье. У меня всегда была эта свобода, — Ричи потянулся за сигаретами. — Ты кажешься очень самостоятельным и взрослым, но при этом сильно привязанным к своей семье, без которой не можешь сделать и шага, но одновременно их ненавидишь, это же бред.

— Осторожнее, — низко предупредил его Билл, хотя Ричи не заметил в его лице и намека на злость.

Просто он, кажется, прошелся по больной точке.

— Говорю то, что вижу. Хотя я вообще уже ни в чем не уверен.

— К чему ты к-клонишь? — Билл прищурился.

— Что я не считаю, что тебя дергают только по работе. Ты большой мальчик. Просто признайся, кто ждет тебя дома по вечерам? Жена? Дети? Ревнивый бойфренд? — Ричи затянулся, чувствуя горечь на языке.

Все, он перешел границу и разозлился. 

—Ч-что? — то, как округлились глаза Билла, и брови удивленно поползли вверх, было даже забавным.

— Чел, — поморщился Ричи в ответ. — Мы уже кучу недель катаемся в твоей тачке, обжимаемся по темным углам в городе. Нигде лишний раз не светимся. Болтаем о том, о сем, но я все равно как за бортом. Каждая встреча заканчивается твоими матами и резкими уходами. Телефон звонит и пищит, не переставая. 

Он прервался, давая себе передышку и ожидая, что Билл захочет что-нибудь сказать, но нет, они сидели в тишине. 

— Я не осуждаю и не собираюсь читать морали. Мне просто надоело чувствовать себя лузером. Ты либо начинай открываться и будь честным, либо не знаю. Либо никак? —вопрос повис в воздухе.

Быть инициатором ссор или выяснений отношений Ричи не любил. Но ему надоело жить по сценарию Билла. Он действовал только по собственному расписанию, зная, что Ричи обычно не имел планов на вечер и вероятнее всего сидел дома, и Билл нагло пользовался этим.

Вот что видел Ричи. 

— Закончил? — тяжело уточнил Билл, смотря вперед на темную пустую дорогу.

— Да, закончил.

— Я же г-говорил тебе, что со мной б-будет сложно.

— Да, говорил, но одно дело предупреждать и хоть как-то стараться делать полегче, другое — даже не пытаться.

— Я пытаюсь.

— Да?

Билл развернулся к Ричи лицом, губы были поджаты. 

— По т-твоему мнению, я, значит, се-ейчас везу тебя д-домой, пока мои д-домашние на кк-каком-нибудь отдыхе? Ты в своем уме?

— Мне откуда знать.

— Ричи...

Пришла очередь второй сигареты, Ричи подкурил ее от первой и резко пихнул дотлевающий окурок в пепельницу. Потом хлопнул крышкой, закрывая ее, и глухой звук оказался чертовски громким на фоне напряженного молчания.

— Не х-хочу выяснять о-отношения и что-то доказывать, я сильно устал с-сегодня. Да, весь день ра-аботал. Д-да, моя жизнь — сплошная р-работа и бесконечная гонка к успеху, — огрызнулся Билл и отвернулся к окну.

Ричи молчаливо поизучал его затылок и вдруг осознал — он тоже устал. И не хочет выяснять отношения.

Собраться с мыслями и придумать, куда дальше вести диалог, им не дал раздражающий звук входящего звонка. Телефон Билла. Ричи стиснул зубы, наблюдая за тем, как Билл быстро посмотрел на экран и нажал кнопку сброса.

— Д-давай, начинай подшучивать, — проговорил он, вертя телефон в руках.

— И не собираюсь, тут больше не смешно.

— Ладно. Это звонит Генри, к-который любит скидывать на м-меня всю самую м-муторную и м-мелкую работу и еще, дда-да, совать свой нос в мои дела. 

— Билл, не нужно оправдываться.

В ответ послышался длинный раздраженный выдох. Билл открыл рот, но не начал говорить, потому что его перебил новый входящий вызов. Его он тоже сбросил. На экране светилось имя Кэрол.

Ричи опять отвернулся.

В доме в первом подъезде хлопнули двери: на улицу вышли несколько девушек на тонких высоких шпильках и в вечерних платьях. Они явно собирались на тусовку, Ричи принюхался и почувствовал сладковатый и легкий аромат духов, когда они спустились к тротуару с крыльца.

Одна из них помахала Биллу, мягко улыбнувшись, и тот коротко махнул пальцами, держа руку на руле. Телефон зазвонил снова, Ричи почти рассмеялся.

— Ты з-зайдешь или т-теперь хочешь свалить? — спросил Билл, настраивая беззвучный режим.

— Знаешь, — Ричи отправил вторую сигарету в пепельницу. Посмотрел на Билла, поправил очки. — Напиши мне, когда разберешься со всем этим. 

И он дернул ручку двери, собираясь выбраться на улицу. За девушками подъехало такси, остановившись аккурат напротив машины Билла, и Ричи зажмурился от яркого белого света фар, ударившего прямо в глаза.

— З-значит, сваливаешь? 

— Сваливаю, — согласился Ричи просто.

Дверь щелкнула, когда он осторожно прижал ее обратно. Билл все это время смотрел на него, нахмурившись, как будто обдумывал что-то важное, и на мгновение Ричи стало его жаль. Он понятия не имел, какие у Билла были проблемы, но больше не хотел напирать и предлагать свою помощь. Быть частью этого. 

Взъерошив себе волосы и оглянувшись по сторонам, Ричи выбрал идти через тот самый парк с фонтаном, а там пересесть на ночной автобус. Он пошел вдоль дома, разглядывая чистый ровный фасад, начищенные до блеска окна, ухоженный сад за заборчиком и отчетливо понимал, что Билл больше ему не напишет.

 

Две пожилые дамы у стойки с обоями ругались из-за последнего рулона с голубой полоской — Ричи слушал в пол-уха, но все равно уловил момент, когда они перешли на мат. Весело наблюдая за тем, как к ним через шумный и полный зал народа понесся консультант, он смачно откусил от своего мороженого.

Бев со Стивом до сих пор тупили возле полок с краской. Ричи уже тошнило от зеленого, светло-зеленого, оливково-зеленого, темно-зеленого, особенного зеленого и еще миллион производных от сраного зеленого.

— Ребята, вы там все? — скучающе протянул он, но они даже не повернулись.

Битва за рулон обоев продолжалась прямо в конце стеллажа. Ричи опять облизнул рожок.

Во-первых, было только утро субботы. Во-вторых — он не выспался. Электронные часы над стойкой информации показывали ровно восемь сорок, и Ричи до сих пор не мог поверить в реальность: его действительно растолкали сегодня и потащили выбирать краску для гостиной, коридора и спальни Бев.

У него было распрекрасное паршивое настроение. Ричи мрачно уставился на беднягу консультанта, который пытался отобрать обои у тех женщин и выставил руки вперед в защитном жесте, прося их успокоиться.

Ричи бы с радостью долбанул этим рулоном Билла.

Ладно. И себя заодно.

— Ты сегодня невыносимый ворчун, Ричи, — пропыхтела Беверли ему под ухо. Стив рядом улыбнулся. Он нес два ведра краски к их большой, плотно набитой тележке: Макс с Дастином, как оказалось, тоже затеяли ремонт в своей только недавно съемной квартире и удачно пристроились к их мини походу, накидав всякого хлама. 

— Что с тобой случилось?

Ричи осторожно отодвинул торчащие плинтуса в сторону.

— Жизнь со мной случилась, Бевви. Вы время вообще видели? 

— Ты со вчера не в духе, — Стив хлопнул его по плечу. Даже в девять утра он выглядел бодро и с этой потрясающей укладкой, Ричи всегда поражался — как?

Вчера, уйди от Билла, он поехал все-таки на автобусе и вышел на три остановки раньше. Дыша свежестью ночи и прогуливаясь вдоль тротуаров, он думал. Поступил ли он плохо, что закончил историю с Биллом? Или надо было дать ему шанс? Или какой, нахрен, шанс — Ричи смиренно ждал почти месяц. 

Когда он вернулся домой — мрачный, отвратительно уставший и поникший — встретила его тишина. Джорджи уснул прямо на диване, с джойстиком в руке, и Ричи заботливо накинул на него плед. Кораблик гордо стоял в центре журнального столика. Уходя из гостиной, Ричи повертел его в руках, с улыбкой вспоминая, как Билл деловито смазывал борты парафином.

Еще два часа после Ричи сидел в своей комнате и курил в приоткрытое окно, читая попеременно материалы по учебе, старые конспекты по истории журналистики и лениво мониторя фейсбук и ютуб.

Во втором часу ночи Стив с Беверли завалились домой. Увидев Ричи, Стив сразу кинулся обниматься. Ричи был чертовски рад его видеть. Правда, настроения на разговоры у него совершенно не было, так что Ричи больше слушал: Стив рассказывал про командировку и как вместе с партнерами отца ездил по всем дизайнерским фирмам с предложениями от их мебельной компании; как это было утомительно и как он рад вернуться домой. Ребята предложили Ричи выпить с ними пива или прогуляться до бара, но он отказался.

Следующий час Ричи ворочался в постели, обновляя и обновляя чат с Биллом и прислушиваясь к тихим разговорам за стенкой, звучащим приглушенно, как выставленный на минимум телевизор, и сам не заметил, как уснул.

— Осознаю прискорбный факт того, что скоро моя свободная разгульная жизнь кончится.

Стив усмехнулся:

— Это всего лишь университетская практика, чувак.

— Ах! Ну вот, ты только что сделал мне больно, Стиви, — Ричи картинно вздохнул и всхлипнул. — Мне надо на воздух. Я больше не могу, я сойду здесь с ума. Встретимся на улице, окей? — он передал тележку Бев и обошел их, закидывая в рот последний кусочек рожка — самый вкусный, с шоколадом внутри.

— Я покрашу стены в самый отвратительный на свете цвет! — закричала Бев ему в спину, и Ричи только натянуто улыбнулся, выруливая из отдела с краской. На углу он столкнулся с тем самым консультантом, который нервно сверял штрих код у злосчастного рулона обоев с записями в компьютере.

Строительный магазин шумел. Мешал. Ричи обходил людей и злился с каждой секундой все больше. Люди ходили слишком медленно. Слишком быстро. Занимали проходы своими громоздкими тележками и нелепо размахивали руками. Внутри копилось это странное гудящее напряжение — Ричи уже догадался, откуда у этого чувства росли ноги: Билл. Ричи сбежал слишком поздно, он позволил симпатии забраться глубже, и теперь стадия страданий была неизбежна.

Он ненавидел этот жалкий период всей душой. Выбравшись на улицу, он сразу же нашел курилку. Снял с себя очки и протер уставшие глаза, разминая кожу с отметинами от оправы. Мир потерял свою четкость: картинка стала чуть мутной, будто по ней прошлись тряпкой и размазали контуры. 

Повесив очки на ворот футболки, Ричи сощурился яркому солнцу и прикурил себе сигарету. Первую за день. Расслабленно выдохнул. Когда пихал пачку обратно в карман, задел телефон и все же вытащил его наружу.

Опять обновил повисший диалог с Биллом: тот был в сети двадцать минут назад. Новых сообщений от него не числилось.

— Да хватит уже, возьми себя в руки, блядь, — выругался Ричи невнятно, сжимая сигарету губами плотнее.

На небе застыла белая плотная пелена, словно дым, непонятно было — будет ли дождь, или все-таки день подарит жару и отличную погоду. Хотя в целом Ричи было плевать. Он не собирался на пляж. Не собирался гулять. Он просто планировал заняться своими делами, своей жизнью и перестать думать о чем-то или ком-то еще.

И у него почти получилось.

 

— И вот этот тип подсел к нам за стойку, пристал к моей прическе. Натурально залип. Стал наглаживать меня по голове, приговаривая, чтобы я поделился с ним своими секретами. Так и сказал. Пришлось на салфетке писать ему название геля для укладки, — Стив хохотнул, помотав головой, и Ричи заржал. 

Они вдвоем двигали диван в гостиной, чтобы открыть стену позади. Всю в коцках и царапинах. 

Беверли разошлась не на шутку: Ричи хотел в выходные насладиться тишиной, подумать о жизни, ну, решить, куда двигаться дальше и что с ним не так, если он вечно натыкался на людей, которые в конечном итоге слали его лесом. Но нет.

Теперь его ожидал ремонт — оставшейся краской после комнаты Бев и прихожей они решили покрасить заодно и гостиную.

— Напомни, ты в командировку ездил или в рейд по барам, дружище? — подмигнул Ричи, Стив добродушно рассмеялся.

— Если бы ездил с отцом, то умер бы со скуки. А так у наших партнеров есть региональный менеджер, Харгроув, страшный тусовщик. После каждых выходных я серьезно начинал переживать за свою печень.

— А как там? В Огасте?

— Неплохо, даже весело. Людей больше. Работы больше. А что, собираешься переехать?

— Нет пока. Думаю.

— Странные у тебя мысли, Ричи. Что-то случилось?

— Случилось, но обсуждать я сейчас не хочу, — криво улыбнулся Ричи. Стив понимающе кивнул.

— Что-то серьезное?

— Не, обычная жизненная фигня про отношения.

— Мм, — Стив деловито прошелся ладонью по спинке дивана, смахивая налипшую пыль. — Проблемы с Биллом?

Ричи цокнул языком и покачал головой. Бев. Вот же трепло. Ладно, милое трепло.

— Ну да, — согласился Ричи хмуро. — И нет, — тут же добавил, поправив очки. Стив вопросительно изогнул бровь. — Я не знаю. Мы почти не видимся. — Ричи взъерошил себе волосы. — И у него вечные проблемы с работой, с семьей или с отцом, я точно сказать не могу, потому что уже запутался, врет он мне или нет. 

— А что он говорил? — спросил Стив мягко. 

— Что работает на отца, но у них трудные отношения, и что вся его жизнь — это работа, хотя выглядит все довольно подозрительно. Нет, это хрень какая-то, я даже рассказывать не хочу. У нас с ним все равно уже ничего не вышло. 

— Да брось. Значит, у него проблемы с отцом?

— Понятия не имею, может, с какой-то Кэрол.

— Кэрол? — переспросил Стив.

— Наверное, это его жена.

Стив нахмурился, и Ричи вскинул руками в стиле «вот такая вот херня».

— И еще я его гуглил.

— Кого? — Стив присел на подлокотник, Ричи сделал хитрее — обошел диван и плюхнулся прямо на середину.

— Билла. Но нашел в интернете только всякие статьи про его отца и его фирму. 

— Вы разве не на свадьбе какой-то познакомились? — Стив взялся распаковывать новый валик.

— Да, на свадьбе его брата.

— И он там был с женой?

Ричи закатил глаза:

— Обижаешь, Стиви! Я бы наверняка заметил, если бы он там был с женой. Господи, неужели Бев рассказала тебе _всё_?

Стив лукаво улыбнулся. Пошарил рукой за диваном и кинул Ричи кисточку. Он поймал ее и тоже принялся распаковывать.

— Не в подробностях. Так Билл тебе нравится?

Ричи поморщился. 

— Да. Я же вижу, что нас друг к другу тянет, но блин... Я уже забыл, каково это, встречаться. Ты же знаешь, у меня был долгий перерыв.

Стив хохотнул.

— Да, на тебя было непохоже.

Ричи прыснул. 

— А ты ему нравишься? — поинтересовался Стив.

Ричи сразу вспомнил про поплывший жадный взгляд Билла и его язык, которым он выписывал узоры на шее Ричи позавчера в машине. 

— Не знаю.

— А в чем именно заключаются его проблемы с отцом?

Ворс у кисточки был довольно жесткий, Ричи задумчиво поковырялся в нем пальцем. 

— Во-первых, вроде он против того, чтобы Билл встречался с парнями. Во-вторых, Билл на него работает и тот им недоволен. Я не в курсе всех тонкостей, потому что Билл ничего мне не рассказывает.

— Черт, паршиво, — выдохнул Стив грустно.

— Ты ведь тоже работаешь на отца, как оно?

— Поначалу было тяжело, отец на мне натурально ездил. Он хитрый и властный, но я тоже умею показывать характер.

На это Ричи снова рассмеялся — в смысле, он не сомневался в Стиве, просто представить его в гневе довольно сложно.

— Как?

— Уволился, и сделка, которую я вел, почти сорвалась, потому что партнеры хотели сотрудничать только со мной.

— Вот! — Ричи подскочил на диване. — Биллу нужно сделать тоже самое, и вообще я бы на его месте даже работать там не стал, какого черта там делать, если отец все равно тебя не примет? Взял бы да ушел.

— Ну знаешь, — Стив поднялся на ноги и принялся расчищать пространство у стены дальше: отодвинул кресло-мешок, сдвинул тумбочку. Ричи к нему присоединился. — Легко судить со своей стороны, ты же сам сказал, что не знаешь, насколько у них все серьезно внутри семьи.

— Судя по свадьбе, они снобы. Я бы все равно не стал работать со своим отцом, да и он меня никогда не звал присоединиться. И из меня вышел бы ужасный стоматолог, будем честными.

Ричи подтащил к ним наполовину полное ведро краски. Стив взялся расстилать пленку по полу. 

— Ты с родителями общаешься только по праздникам, — ответил Стив, присев на корточки у ведра.

Тут он был полностью прав.

— Но это не значит, что у нас плохие отношения, просто они всегда давали мне много свободы и не лезли лишний раз, — возразил Ричи. Стив глянул на него снизу-вверх с сомнением.

— Например, начиная с девяти лет они оставляли меня одного на все выходные, а сами уезжали тусоваться на свои встречи выпускников или деловые конференции. 

— Думаешь, это нормально? — скептически спросил Стив.

— Не знаю? Мне было классно: пустой дом, куча наготовленной еды, я часто звал друзей в гости.

Про ночи, где он маленьким просыпался в пустом темном доме и боролся с кошмарами, Ричи упоминать не стал. Возможно, его родители были чересчур отчужденными в его отношении, однако Ричи никогда не сомневался в их любви. Но с вниманием к нему были явные проблемы. 

Они ни разу не говорили об этом.

Мгновенно Ричи перенесся в прошлое, где не было вопросов, что происходит в школе и как у него дела; где на награждении выпускников два кресла в ряду для родителей пустовали; где никто не интересовался его колледжем — Ричи привык со всем справляться сам. Это было для него абсолютно нормальным.

— Не буду портить тебе картину своими размышлениями на этот счет, — Стив протянул ему перчатки. — В Огасте, когда мы с тем менеджером Билли нажрались в баре перед самым отъездом, он рассказал мне про своего чокнутого папашу. Как Билли чудом избежал военной школы. Нельзя носить шмотки, какие хочешь, обращаться только «сэр», иногда ему влетало до кровавых соплей. Однажды папаша слишком сильно приложил его спиной об дверь из-за того, что Билли опоздал домой после встречи с друзьями. Вышиб плечевой сустав, а в больницу отвез только через четыре дня.

— Пиздец. Сколько лет ему тогда было? — спросил Ричи мрачно, макая кисть в краску. 

Стив провел пропитанным валиком по стене, оставляя первую зеленую полоску:

— Пятнадцать, кажется. 

— То есть нам с тобой еще повезло, — невесело выдохнул Ричи, водя кисточкой по стене.  
Стив пожал плечами.

— Я намекаю на то, что мы не знаем, какой именно отец у Билла и почему он на него работает. Может, там что-то серьезное.

— Хорошо, — согласился Ричи. — Но зато я точно знаю, что не собирался ввязываться в тайные отношения. Я все еще понятия не имею, женат он или нет. Мне надоело каждый раз ошибаться.

— Ты говоришь так, будто у тебя за спиной опыт длиною в лет пятьдесят, — Стив насмешливо посмотрел на него, катая валик в лотке.

Ричи хотел показать ему средний палец, но Бев отвлекла их грохотом в прихожей. Потом она выглянула из-за угла:

— Кто-нибудь поможет мне дотащить стремянку? Чего у вас такие лица странные, что обсуждаете?

Стив с Ричи весело переглянулись. 

— Да так. Жалуемся на проблемы отцов и детей. Я как раз предлагал Стиву собрать анонимный клуб, где мы будем держаться за руку и лечить друг друга долгими реабилитирующими объятиями. Наедине.

Бев в ответ показала Ричи фак, Стив засмеялся.

 

После душа стало значительно легче. Хотя голова продолжала противно ныть, и Ричи все еще чувствовал себя помятым. Стараясь стоять ровно, он переступил с ноги на ногу. В гостиной царил грандиозный бардак.

Чтобы лучше оценить всю проделанную работу, им пришлось полностью раздвинуть шторы. Теперь и пыль стало лучше видно. Ричи скрестил руки на груди, сосредоточенно всматриваясь в покрашенную стену, которую они мучили вчера до поздней ночи. Сонная Бев рядом пила кофе. 

— В моей голове это выглядело намного лучше, — призналась она, подходя ближе и разглядывая зеленоватые подтеки. 

Лукас в пижаме прошлепал к ним из кухни, неся две кружки сразу. Ричи тут же забрал у него свою и жадно отпил. 

— Надо красить на второй слой, — заключил Лукас, тоже присматриваясь к неровностям. — Говорил же вам, что напиваться вчера не стоило.

— Как это не стоило? — Ричи пихнул его в плечо. 

Вчера они красили стену в восемь рук, после трех бутылок вина — в восемь корявых рук.  
— Здесь жесть! — сообщила весело Беверли, заглядывая за диван.

Ричи с Лукасом забрались к ней и свесились со спинки: весь пол и плинтуса, и тумбочка были в краске.

— Ну оно же оттирается? — с сомнением спросил Лукас, глядя на Ричи.

Тот молчал, вспоминая, как вчера со Стивом они первые начали придуриваться и драться валиками, танцевать на этой целлофановой пленке и мешать всем остальным. Беверли угрюмо посмотрела на Ричи, и тут у него в кармане шорт зазвонил телефон. Ричи дернулся, неловко выудил его и застыл: на дисплее высветилось имя Билла. Ричи изумленно округлил глаза.

— Э-э... Я сейчас вернусь, и мы обязательно решим, кто будет лузером и будет ползать тут с тряпкой, — пообещал он, выходя из гостиной.

Нахрена Билл звонил ему? 

— Да? 

— Привет. 

— Чего тебе? — удивленно спросил Ричи. 

— Н-надо поговорить, — предложил Билл по ту сторону трубки спокойно.

— Как-то быстро ты со всем разобрался, чел.

Ладно, внутри Ричи немножко ликовал. Билл проигнорировал его ответ полностью:

— Т-ты сегодня занят?

Подумав про полы и краску, Ричи решительно ответил:

— Не особо.

— Хорошо. Я заеду через час?

— Как хочешь, — равнодушно сказал Ричи, справляясь с чувство дежавю, которое преследовало его рядом с Биллом постоянно.

 

Пока они втроем возились с краской, вытирая ее с пола и плинтусов, Ричи все никак не мог понять — неужели Билл настолько непробиваемый, что просто сделает вид, будто ничего не произошло. Приедет к нему, как ни в чем не бывало. Ричи поражался его наглости и тут же восхищался ею.

Чтобы никто не стал свидетелем их разговора, он решил быть готовым, и после уборки вышел на улицу заранее: присел на бордюр с сигареткой и увлечённо ковырял порванные в колене джинсы. Краска с ладоней не отмылась до конца, Ричи разглядывал свои зеленые пальцы. 

Когда приехал Билл, Ричи уже умирал от скуки. Билл остановил машину аккурат напротив него, опустил стекло в окне до конца и посмотрел на Ричи сверху вниз. Ричи лениво махнул ему рукой. Проверив время на часах, Билл облизнул губы и предложил:

— Д-давай прокатимся.

— Куда? — Ричи приподнял бровь. — Серьезно?

— Я п-подумал. Ты же хочешь п-познакомиться с мо-оими друзьями, у-узнать меня лучше. Тогда поехали.

— Ты в курсе, — сказал Ричи, садясь на пассажирское сидение, — что у тебя несколько резкие методы?

— Ты д-даже не представляешь.

— Может, мне надо переодеться? Надеть костюм, все такое. Куда мы поедем? В загородный гольф-клуб? 

Билл покачал головой. 

— Ладно. Турнир по фрисби? Партии в бильярд на раздевание? Проход в тайный вип-клуб любителей оригами? Водное поло? 

Билл усмехнулся, сжав руль. На его лице застыло выражение мрачного удовольствия — что-то совсем незнакомое Ричи. Ехали они быстро. Денёк выдался чудесно солнечный, на голубом небе — ни единого облачка. Действительно, отличная погода для гольфа. Или для какого-нибудь дружеского пикника со шведским столом. Ричи развеселился.

— И как ты меня им представишь?

— Как са-амую н-настоящую занозу в з-заднице.

— Ты случаем не везешь меня познакомиться с твоей женой? — выставил он руку вперед в предупреждающем жесте.

Билл рассмеялся:

— Т-ты ей понравишься. Вс-сем понравишься.

Впереди показался знакомый дом. Ричи внимательно всмотрелся в аккуратную подстриженную лужайку, высокое крыльцо, кованый забор. Видно было кусок большого, теперь пустующего сада — гирлянды и фонарики со свадьбы уже убрали.

— Зачем мы сюда приехали?

Билл ловко припарковался на подъездной дорожке гаража. Глянул на часы на запястье. Посмотревшись в зеркало заднего вида, поправил идеально лежащую челку и быстро прошелся пальцами по воротничку рубашки, расстегнул вторую пуговицу. Ричи сглотнул табачную горьковатую слюну.

— Представлю т-тебя как своего п-парня, — ответил Билл. — И нет у меня н-никакой жены или к-кого-нибудь другого. Т-только ты.

— Мне радоваться? 

— Сейчас узнаем.

 

На этот раз войти в дом ему было суждено через парадный вход. Ричи застыл на крыльце, разглядывая особняк как следует: чистые светлые панели; большие деревянные окна на втором этаже были приоткрыты; колыхалась воздушная белая штора. 

Билл ткнул в маленькую золотую кнопку звонка сбоку: в тишине звук показался даже чересчур громким.

В витраже двери игралось солнце, Ричи на мгновение вспомнил, как красиво ложился свет на полу огромной гостиной, разбиваясь на разноцветную мозаику, и улыбнулся, но улыбка тут же сползла с его губ, встретившись с неизвестностью будущего. 

— У тебя друзья собираются в доме твоих родителей? Это какая-то странная причуда?  
Билл невозмутимо нажал на звонок снова.

— Или ты привел меня знакомиться с родителями? Реально?

За дверью послышались отдаленные шаги, Ричи наклонился вперед и сразу отпрянул.

— К-как м-много вопросов.

— Ну ты и говнюк, — прошептал он Биллу, который натянуто ему улыбнулся.

Дверь открыла та самая блондиночка-невеста. 

— П-привет, Грета, — быстро поздоровался Билл, переступив порог. Ричи послушно последовал за ним.

Глаза Греты сначала расширились от удивления, а в следующую секунду — прищурились. Она с интересом осмотрела Ричи с головы до ног, облизнула пухлые, блестящие от помады губы и заправила выбившуюся из аккуратного пучка на затылке прядку волос за ухо. 

— Привет, Билл. Вовремя ты, мы только сели.

Дорогое кольцо с бриллиантом на безымянном пальце; даже в доме — на туфлях с высоким каблуком. Разве это удобно? Ричи отвернулся от Греты и мимолетно огляделся по сторонам: здесь было фантастически тихо и светло. В просторной прихожей стоял небольшой сквозняк от приоткрытых окон. Где-то вдалеке разносились голоса и неясный звон. Потолки с лепниной. В гостиной сбоку — диваном в цветочек и та самая каминная полка с фотографиями, на которых Ричи увидел Билла в самый первый раз.

— А как зовут тебя, наша будущая большая проблема? — ухмыльнулась Грета слегка ядовито. 

Ричи нацепил на лицо самое свое дружелюбное выражение и широко улыбнулся, но не успел ответить, потому что Билл смерил Грету недовольным взглядом:

— Отстань, Грета.

— Ричи Тозиер, мисс, — вмешался Ричи, потянувшись через Билла к Грете для рукопожатия.  
Она насмешливо глянула на его зеленые руки.

— Миссис Денбро, — ответила весело, — можно просто Грета.

Ричи убрал ладонь. Билл не выдержал, шумно вздохнул и подтолкнул его вперед. Ричи чуть не вписался бедром в резной винтажный комод. 

Мебель здесь удивительным образом поджидала во всяких неожиданных местах: многочисленные статуэтки, вазочки, цветы, тумбочки на узких изящных ножках, которые так и норовили попасться под ноги. 

Полная жуть. 

— Что сейчас будет, — восторженно пролепетала Грета, пока они втроем шли до столовой. 

Еще Ричи вспомнил, как лестно отозвался Билл про нее на свадьбе: та еще дрянь. Ричи и сам не был дураком, чтоб не понять — в столовой их поджидал ад. 

— П-пошла ты, — голос Билла звучал до страшного спокойно. 

— И тебе того же, дорогой, — сладко ответила Грета.

Прекрасное, прекрасное начало, подумал Ричи.

В тишине, которая наступила сразу же, стоило им появиться на пороге, не было ничего хорошего. Все таращились на Ричи, будто он сделал нечто вопиюще возмутительное. Может, он случайно потерял штаны по пути сюда? Да нет, по-прежнему рваные в коленях джинсы были на нем. И с футболкой ничего не приключилась — на месте. Ричи поправил очки и продолжил неловко стоять рядом с Биллом, смотря на красиво сервированный и щедро заставленный едой стол. Грета медленно, покачивая бедрами, прошла вперед и опустилась на свободный стул рядом с Генри. 

Во главе стола, само собой, сидел отец Билла — Ричи бегло пробежался глазами по высокой и грузной фигуре, которая ни разу не пошевелилась. Мистер Денбро смотрел на них с Биллом с довольно сложным лицом.

Видимо, Билл не предупредил, что будет не один. Выругавшись про себя, Ричи кашлянул, и это вырвало комнату из странного оцепенения. 

— Ох, милый, ты бы предупредил, что у нас будет гость, — миссис Денбро поднялась на ноги. Цокая каблуками, она обошла стол и засуетилась с тарелками: убрала свою на соседнее пустое место — прямо напротив мужа — и поставила еще две чистых. Билл помог ей с вилками и ложками, выглядело это по-домашнему уютно, и Ричи немного расслабился. 

Сам Ричи вообще любил сидеть за круглым столом, намного удобнее, чем чертовы прямоугольники. А с ребятами дома они не всегда доходили до кухни в принципе и частенько ели прямо на диване. Здесь наверняка так не принято.

Они обменялись приветствиями. Когда Ричи пожимал руку Генри, тот сжал пальцы сильнее, чем нужно и посмотрел на Ричи очень пристально. Рукопожатие мистера Денбро — Зак Денбро, очень приятно, сэр, и все такое — было небрежным, легким. Шерон Денбро позволила Ричи поцеловать ее ладонь, и он ощутил себя чуть ли не рыцарем.

Ричи официально знакомился с семьей своей пары только раз — и то в школе, ведь Аманда жила с родителями, а они с Ричи тусовались у нее дома день через день. И еще его редко приглашали на званые ужины или подобные места, где мужчины целовали дамам ручки, ходили в костюмах и куда заявиться в потрепанных кедах и испачканной одежде посчиталось бы моветоном.

Моветоном в компании Ричи считалось прийти на тусовку и не захватить с собой выпить. Он ухмыльнулся и тут же подавил смешок под внимательным взглядом Греты.  
Когда все наконец-то расселись по местам, Билл с Ричи оказались напротив Греты с Генри. Прямо поединок два на два. Поединок взглядов. Кто быстрее моргнет или уронит с тарелки кусок индейки под издевающийся гавкающий смех. 

Поначалу обед проходил довольно мило. Ричи выпил полбокала вина, бессмысленно вслушиваясь в нейтральную болтовню. Мистер Денбро переключил все свое внимание на Генри и долго, вполголоса обсуждал с ним очередное дело, не называя подробностей. Билл дважды присоединялся к их разговору, и Ричи понял только то, что от Билла ждут сдачу документов, позвонить Кэрол (Кэрол? та самая Кэрол?) и явиться завтра на слушание после одиннадцати. 

Грета с миссис Денбро обсуждали каких-то людей, про которых Ричи вообще никогда не слышал: состоялась ли у Лиззи поездка в Аргентину, нужно ли звонить Кэти (или Китти?), станет ли Джэфф покупать яхту, кто вообще этот Джэфф? 

Пару раз Ричи предлагали доложить чего-нибудь в тарелку, и он остановился на мясном рулете и сливочном соусе. Он отлично проводил время. Правда! Рассматривал голубые гвоздики в букете на низком журнальном столике у большой стеклянной двери, ведущей в сад. Пялился на солнечных зайчиков на потолке. Ел вкусную еду. В столовой ароматно пахло летом, что пробивалось внутрь дома через открытые окна. Солнце заливало плитку на полу ярким желтым светом. Ричи обнаружил на носке своего кеда налипшую грязь, но не стал даже пытаться ее оттереть. 

С Биллом они не обменялись и парой слов, никак не хватало времени: вокруг люди беседовали и беседовали, и Билл выглядел весьма сосредоточенным и спокойным, отвечая на рабочие вопросы или рассказывая матери, как он помогал Иви заносить в квартиру новый диван.

Интересно, а кто такая эта Иви? Неужели реально жена? Сколько незнакомых имен!  
Ричи чувствовал себя предметом интерьера: нахрена Билл его сюда привел, чтобы он успешно поиграл в стенку или прикинулся стулом? 

Но потом до него дошло — Ричи сосредоточился не на изучении комнаты и не на еде, а на людях. Взгляды всегда говорили очень много.

Мистер Денбро время от времени следил за ним с туманным выражением лица. Ричи несколько раз встречался с ним глазами. Генри напротив — откровенно пялился, как на диковинную зверушку в цирке. Мама Билла едва заметно нервничала, без конца поправляла кольца на тонких пальцах и теребила нитку бисера на шее.

В момент, когда на Ричи наконец-то обратили внимание, он уже решил, что лучше бы не. 

— Билл, а чем занимается твой друг? — вопрос мистера Денбро повис в воздухе.

— П-парень, — серьезно исправил его Билл. — М-мы встречаемся.

Если бы одним лишь взглядом можно было резать, то Билл бы сейчас распался на два равных куска под взглядом его отца, Ричи уверен. Мистер Денбро нахмурился, глубокая складка прошла у него между бровей и еще по одной — с каждой стороны от губ из-за неприязненной улыбки.

— Я учусь на факультете журналистики, — быстро сообразил Ричи. Только не добавил «сэр». 

— Это многое объясняет, — Генри отсалютовал Биллу бокалом. — Ходишь на курсы?

— Н-нет, Ричи н-не ходит на мои к-курсы. — Билл отпил тоже, язвительно улыбаясь.

— Вот и тебе не следует туда ходить.

— Это н-не твое дело.

— Пока ты развлекаешься и занимаешься черти чем и черти с кем, — Генри многозначительно посмотрел на Ричи. — Я сутками сижу в офисе и помогаю делу нашей семьи развиваться.

— Я п-провожу в о-офисе столько же в-времени, с-сколько и ты, Генри, не преувеличивай. 

— Толку от тебя, если мыслями ты витаешь в облаках, как мечтательный подросток.

Генри усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку стула, довольный собой. Ричи поморщился.

— Т-ты снова на его стороне, д-да? — вскинулся Билл, обратившись к отцу. 

— В чем-то Генри прав, Билл, — согласился мистер Денбро после небольшого молчания. Он говорил размеренно и с паузами, но каждое слово — тяжелое, как приговор. — Когда ты закончишь заниматься ерундой, у тебя будет больше времени на по-настоящему важные вещи. Но пока что ты тратишь свое время зря, отвлекаясь от основного. У тебя уже есть призвание. — Мистер Денбро поправил запонку на манжете рубашки. 

Билл глядел на него исподлобья. Не хватало еще яростного рыка или шумного дыхания. Для полноты картины. Ричи обернулся на другу сторону стола: мама Билла грустно рассматривала вино в своем бокале.

— Как давно ты ходил на прием к Джиму? — спросил мистер Денбро.

Очередное незнакомое для Ричи имя.

— Он к нему не ходит, отец, я знаю. 

Ричи вдруг понял, кого Генри ему напоминал — напыщенного индюка. Точно. И фиолетовая рубашка под стать образу. 

— П-потому что м-мне он не поможет, мы-ы все это з-знаем. 

— А кружок поэзии тебе как поможет?

— З-заткнись, Генри.

— Сам заткнись. 

— Мальчики, успокойтесь, — тихо попросила миссис Денбро, и Генри с Биллом молча уставились друг на друга.

Ричи подумал, что видел такое только в кино. 

— Передайте мне, пожалуйста, салат, — добавила она, взглянув на каждого из своих сыновей по очереди. Ричи снова присосался к вину: терпкое и кислое, оно обожгло рот.

Грета услужливо взяла тарелку и протянула ее миссис Денбро. За столом повисла напряженная тишина, прямо как в начале обеда, когда вся семья Билла увидела Ричи на пороге столовой. 

— Думаю, что тебе стоит записаться к нему на прием, Билл, — холодно посоветовал мистер Денбро.

Билл ему ничего не ответил. Ричи ему сильно сочувствовал: Билла отчитывали, как ребенка. А ведь он был уже самостоятельным взрослым парнем. Какая жесть.

Некоторое чудесное время они ели молча. Лишь скрежетали приборы по тарелкам, да звенели бокалы. Индейка была божественная, сразу таяла на языке, Ричи насаживал на вилку нарезанные кусочки и старался лишний раз не поднимать глаза на Грету напротив. Он прекрасно чувствовал ее колючий взгляд на себе. 

Как Билл вообще жил с ними? Сумасшедшая семейка снобов. Словно прочитав его мысли, Билл сбоку двинулся. Их с Ричи колени под столом соприкоснулись. Тепло. Ричи незаметно дернул ногой, и Билл хмыкнул в свой бокал.

Единственным дружелюбно настроенным человеком выглядела только миссис Денбро. Она предложила Ричи угоститься канапе. Ее светлые голубые глаза смотрели со сдержанной добротой и сеть симпатичных морщинок вокруг добавляли образу обаятельности. Ричи от закуски не отказался. 

Отец Билла опять приглушенно обсуждал с Генри дела: мелькали незнакомые для Ричи фамилии, непонятные даты, и это было кучно. Генри пододвинулся к нему ближе, пока мистер Денбро показывал ему рабочие бумаги. Потом они подозвали Билла, и тот, нахмурившись, быстро пролистнул тонкую папку.

Кроме этого больше ничего не происходило, и Ричи даже понадеялся, что самое страшное осталось позади, пока после очередной длительной паузы Генри не подал голос:

— Так где вы познакомились? 

— На улице, — без запинки ответил Ричи. — Прямо перед домом, около часа назад, — пошутил он с натянутой улыбкой. Грета с миссис Денбро нервно рассмеялись.  
Билл весело посмотрел на Ричи.

— Знаешь, это вполне может быть в духе нашего Билла, — сказал Генри. — Чтобы позлить нас как следует.

— Не н-начинай снова, — попросил Билл.

— А я тебя узнала, — влезла Грета. Она оперлась локтями на стол. — Все смотрела и думала, почему твое лицо кажется таким знакомым.

Ричи посмотрел на нее в упор, уже понимая, что второй бури им избежать не удастся. Билл рядом напрягся, перестал жевать, нож с вилкой замерли над тарелкой в его руках.

— Это ведь ты работал официантом на нашей свадьбе? — Грета самодовольно улыбнулась, взглянула на Генри, и тот покачал головой, молча обращаясь к Биллу. —И когда только вы успели познакомиться поближе? Мне казалось, праздник был слишком пышным, чтобы отвлекаться. Столько гостей! — она картинно отпила вина, облизнула губы.

Ричи почувствовал, как внутри поднялась горячая жесткая волна, щеки запылали.

— Впрочем, кто вообще знает, чем они могли тут заниматься, верно? 

Грета подмигнула им с Биллом. И это стало последней каплей всеобщего терпения: Генри противно рассмеялся себе в кулак, мама Билла нервно встряхнула салфеткой, а мистер Денбро сжал кулаки с такой силой, что ладонь у него побелела. 

Да, детка, вы точно не знаете, чем они занимались тут в кабинете на втором этаже. Хотите, Ричи может с радостью рассказать во всех подробностях. Он облизнул пересохшие губы и уже нагло улыбнулся, готовясь к подходящему колкому и пошлому ответу, как споткнулся о предупреждающий взгляд Билла.

Тот и извинялся, и злился, и смотрел умоляюще. 

Билл со звоном бросил вилку и нож на тарелку.

— С-скажи своей жене, чтобы н-не совала нос в чужие дела. 

Генри перестал смеяться.

— Х-хотя это всегда было ее о-отличительной чертой. 

Билл отодвинул тарелку от себя.

— В-вашей общей чертой.

— Чего ты добиваешься? — Генри подался вперед, сцепил в замок пальцы и подпер ими подбородок. Его уложенные гелем волосы выглядели отстойно, Ричи захотелось обойти стол и хорошенько ткнуть Генри в тарелку лицом. Так он даже выглядеть бы стал лучше. 

Ричи мрачно ухмыльнулся. Генри полоснул его злым взглядом.

— Ты знаешь правила нашего дома, но тебе ведь нужно выделиться! Постоянно хочется отличаться, да, Билл? Поэтому устраиваешь сейчас целое шоу из нашего обеда? Это, между прочим, семейная традиция, — Генри ткнул пальцем в сторону Ричи, — и находиться здесь могут только члены семьи.

— Если бы я п-привел сюда де-евушку, н-например, Иви, то ты бы так не г-говорил, лицемерный ты м-мудак.

— И шоу, по-моему, устроили совсем не мы, — Ричи не стерпел и вмешался, с вызовом посмотрев на Грету. 

— Н-не стоит, Ричи, — Билл сжал его локоть.

Генри побагровел от злости, на лбу у него вздулись вены, и похож он стал на недовольный помидор. Он открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но не успел ничего сказать, потому что по столовой пронесся тяжелый голос мистера Денбро:

— Достаточно! Прекратите оба. Устроили цирк. — Он утер рот салфеткой. С минуту многозначительно молчал. Его седые зачесанные волосы блестели под солнцем из окна. 

Мистер Денбро окинул всех за столом по очереди задумчивым хмурым взглядом. Ричи ответил на этот взгляд с достоинством — поднятой головой и легкой улыбкой.

Билл был на него похож — линия губ, нос. А вот глаза — мамины. 

— Билл, я думаю, вам с мистером Тозиером будет лучше...

— Да-да, — Билл перебил его, бросил салфетку на тарелку, в которой сиротливо осталась недоеденная индейка. 

Ричи засобирался тоже. 

— Может, вам лучше остаться? — спросила мама Билла с нажимом, глядя на мужа.

— Нет, дорогая, не стоит их задерживать, пусть идут. Билл, мы поговорим с тобой позже, — добавил строго мистер Денбро. 

— К-как скажешь. Спасибо за о-обед, мама.

Миссис Денбро поджала губы.

Стул проехался по полу слишком громко, когда Ричи отодвинулся, чтобы встать, или ему показалось... Возможно, все из-за опять повисшей гребаной тишины. Это не обед, это полный провал. Ричи удивился, как вообще смог впихнуть в себя содержимое тарелки, пусть еда и была супер.

— Спасибо, миссис Денбро, — Ричи наклонился и легко пожал ей ладонь в ответ на робкую улыбку. — Было очень вкусно. — Он оглянулся на Грету. — Всем до свидания. Надеюсь, мы больше не увидимся.

Генри фыркнул. Ричи вышел первым. Он видел, как Билл с Генри не стали прощаться. Отцу Билл торопливо пожал руку, а мать поцеловал в щеку, и она еще удержала его за плечо, что-то шепча на ухо. Билл не улыбался. Как он не показал Грете на прощание средний палец Ричи вообще не представлял. Она крикнула им вслед «Хорошего дня!».

 

Сухой жаркий воздух сразу ударил в нос, Ричи от неожиданности зажмурился, настолько ярко палило солнце. Они с Биллом вылетели из дома, как будто за ними гнался монстр.

— Какая же она сучка! — с чувством выругался Ричи, оборачиваясь на дом. 

Билл уже открывал дверь машины.

— Это что вообще было? — Ричи поспешил за ним, перебегая по белой асфальтовой дорожке перед гаражом.

— М-моя семья. Д-добро пожаловать в мой мир, — Билл хлопнул дверцей с такой силой, что машина покачнулась.

В салоне стояла страшная духота. Ричи потянулся к сигаретам, которые оставил в бардачке.

— Д-давай свалим отсюда, — Билл сморщился. Завел мотор.

— Да-да, сейчас, — Ричи забрался на сидение. 

— Там на к-крыльце нет м-моей матери?

Ричи вытянул шею, проверяя.

— Нет, а должна быть?

— Да, она м-может се-ейчас выйти и н-начать уговаривать м-меня не ругаться б-больше с отцом и с Генри.

— Тогда поехали скорее?

Билл согласно кивнул, резко выкрутил руль и сдал назад. Машина сильно дернулась, Билл торопливо переключил передачи и тут же вырулил на дорогу. На крыльце по-прежнему никого не было, прямо умиротворяющий пейзаж загородного домика, как с открытки.

— Видимо, р-решила, что на с-сегодня сцен достаточно.

— Да, представление вышло что надо, — согласился Ричи. — Ты мне объяснишь, какого хрена это вообще было?

— Ты х-хотел узнать про мою жизнь, я ре-ешил тебе показать, — пожал Билл плечами.  
Ветер из открытого окна сильно трепал его волосы и ворот рубашки.

— Я п-пойму, если ты за-ахочешь свалить с-снова.

— С чего бы мне этого захотеть?

— П-после всего, что сегодня случилось.

Ричи невесело рассмеялся.

— Это слишком интересно, чтобы так быстро сдаваться, — ответил он, затягиваясь сигаретой. — Ответишь мне на пару вопросов?

— Конечно.

Ричи поразился тому, как иначе сейчас воспринималось общение с Биллом — стало легко-легко, будто в напряжение между ними ткнули иголкой, и оно лопнуло, как воздушный шар. Офигенное ощущение.

— Кто такая Кэрол?

— Наша н-наседка-секретарша, л-лучшая подружка Греты.

— А кто такой Джим и зачем тебе нужно к нему записаться? 

Билл побарабанил пальцами по рулю.

— М-мой врач. Лечит заикание. 

— Хорошо. И последнее: кто такая Иви? Твое гетеросексуальное прикрытие перед родней?

Издав смешок, Билл свернул на параллельную улицу. Ричи совсем потерял счет времени, потянулся за телефоном и проверил — они ужинали ровно полтора часа. А казалось — вечность!

— Иви м-моя подруга. Ты в-видел ее п-позавчера вечером, когда она п-помахала мне на улице. Мы встречались. 

— Вау! Как много я о тебе узнаю сегодня, фантастика. Почему нельзя было раньше рассказать, обязательно было выглядеть таким подозрительным?

— Я же н-не знал, что ты по-одумаешь, что я прячу от тебя жену. 

— Ты же чертов адвокат! — всплеснул Ричи руками. — Должен понимать, как это выглядело со стороны.

— Я п-плохой адвокат. Отец п-пытается слепить из м-меня свой идеал. Эт-тому не бывать. – Билл выругался, снова заворачивая машину за угол. - К-какой из ме-еня адвокат с з-заиканием? Б-бред.

Ричи вытащил для Билла сигарету, подкурил ее и вложил ему в рот. Тот жадно затянулся. Они медленно ехали по центру.

— Давай остановимся где-нибудь, и ты наконец-то мне вообще все расскажешь? Как тебе такой план?

 

На улице вечерело. Красно-фиолетовая полоска на горизонте от уходящего солнца пряталась за высокими зданиями делового комплекса. Ричи устал курить, и у него болела голова после всего, что Билл вывалил на него за последние несколько часов. Какое-то лютое средневековье, не иначе. Ричи даже не думал, что все настолько плохо. Когда Билл говорил, что отец строил планы на жизнь своих сыновей, Ричи представлялись абстрактные пожелания и советы, но никак не реальный, поэтапный план. В который необходимо было вписаться любой ценой.

Бизнес-школа в Нью-Йорке для Билла тоже была частью этого плана. И строгая учеба. И женитьба на Иви. И отсутствие заикания, чтобы построить успешную карьеру адвоката в семейной фирме, прямо как Генри. 

Билл пролетал по всем фронтам.

В два года он попал под машину, выбежав на дорогу с детской площадки, пока не видела няня. После восстановления и полугода в больницах Билл начал заикаться. Его лечили в Портленде, возили в Нью-Йорк, в Вашингтон — все без толку. Иногда заикание пропадало — Билл говорил, что в колледже он заикался намного меньше, и психолог в Нью-Йорке ставил на психосоматику, но вылечиться до конца у Билла так и не получалось.

Еще бы. С такими-то родственниками.

Ричи выслушал и про Иви: с ней Билл встречался в школе, и они вместе уехали в Нью-Йорк. Уже тогда Иви знала про его ориентацию. Он честно признался ей еще в шестнадцать, и она проявила удивительное понимание. Ричи восхитился этой девушкой от одних только рассказов: Иви не сдала Билла отцу и не закатила скандал, а наоборот -поддержала и пообещала беречь тайну. 

Когда они расстались, семья Билла была в бешенстве.

Ричи даже в страшном сне не мог представить, чтобы мама с папой устроили ему разнос из-за Аманды. Или отругали за Итана. 

Он взглянул на Билла, тот сидел рядом с красными пятнами злого румянца на щеках, кривил рот и хмурился, разглядывая улицу впереди. Они припарковались у его дома.

Ричи все еще анализировал и соображал. Прадед Билла был суровым, дед — просто строгим, и воспитание, самой собой, наложило отпечаток и на отца Билла. Генри повезло, потому что его цели и мечты полностью соответствовали целям и мечтам мистера Денбро, а вот Билл — с детства смотрел в другую сторону. И это никому не нравилось.

Ричи боялся ограничений. Он никогда не знал их, его родители ни разу не указывали, что ему делать, где учиться, чего хотеть. Ричи решал за себя сам. И сейчас, сидя рядом с Биллом, который всю жизнь делал то, чего хотели другие, он чувствовал себя отчасти виноватым.

— Кстати, что значит, что ты ему должен? — спросил Ричи хрипло.

Они с Биллом выкурили всю пачку сигарет, на языке застыла неприятная горечь, першило в горле.

— То и з-значит, — пожал Билл плечами. — Он о-оплатил мою учебу, к-купил мне квартиру, — Билл кинул беглый взгляд на кирпичный дом сбоку. — Я ему должен и в-все.

— Он же твой отец. Послушай, ничего ты ему не должен.

— Он считает иначе. У н-нас в семье это в-вроде нормы, воспринимать п-помощь как долги.

Печально вздохнув, Ричи замолчал. Потом задал еще один вопрос, вертящийся на языке:

— А как они узнали, что ты гей?

— Не х-хочу сейчас говорить об этом, — признался Билл. Он нажал на кнопку, окна в машине начали закрываться. — Зайдешь ко мне?

— Ладно, я понимаю. Пойдем.

 

Одно Ричи знал точно — сегодняшний день раскрыл Билла с еще одной (хотя куда уж больше?) неожиданной стороны. Ричи медленно шел следом, гипнотизируя взглядом спину и затылок Билла. Хотелось успокаивающе положить ладонь ему на шею. Или вжаться в Билла, пока тот возился с ключами на площадке. 

В длинном широком коридоре было тихо и прохладно, когда они поднялись на второй этаж.

У Ричи давно от человека так не перехватывало дыхание. Билл раскрыл перед ними массивную дверь с серебристой ручкой. 

В квартире было очень... уютно. Никакой излишней роскоши, просто и со вкусом — светлая деревянная мебель, диван из Икеи в совмещённой с кухней гостиной. Шкаф у телевизора весь был заставлен книгами. Еще одна стопка книг стояла у дивана, несколько лежали раскрытыми друг на друге на рабочем столе возле ноутбука. 

Билл включил напольную лампу и комнату окатило желтым мягким светом. 

— Здесь классно, — Ричи продолжал осматриваться: ровные, крашеные в светло-голубой цвет стены, красные лучи солнца медленно ползли по ним к полу. Паркет под ногами не скрипел. В воздухе летали редкие пылинки. 

— Не то, что ты п-представлял? — улыбнулся Билл, идя на кухню.

Ричи последовал за ним в светло-бежевы уголок: белая кухня остров, очень чисто и просторно. Билл вытащил из навесного ящика бутылку виски. 

— Да, я думал о логове секси-холостяка. Все красно-черное. И кожаное. И стеклянное.  
Билл засмеялся. Румянец уже сошел с его лица, кожа вновь стала бледной, проявились веснушки. 

На холодильнике, закрепленное магнитом, висело старое семейное фото: два тепло улыбающихся мальчишки в одинаковых зеленых рубашках, один — Генри — постарше и повыше, и второй — Билл — щуплый и пониже, с смешно прилизанными волосами, стояли возле родителей. В них Ричи узнал молодых Шерон и Зака Денбро. 

Под фото находилось еще одно: симпатичная девчонка с копной густых каштановых волос, которая жмурилась и смеялась, хватаясь за Билла — на вид ему было лет восемнадцать — пока тот катал ее на спине.

Должно быть, это Иви.

— Будешь? — предложил Билл выпить. 

Ричи с радостью принял бокал из его рук. 

— П-прости, что не предупредил тебя об о-обеде сегодня. Я был зол.

— Забей. 

— Я н-не должен был тебя в-втягивать. Генри с отцом не-е всегда т-такие мудаки, — Билл тяжко вздохнул.

Кажется, этот день вымотал вообще всех. Ричи отставил стакан на стол и подошел к Биллу вплотную. От него едва заметно пахло одеколон и сильно — сигаретами. Но Ричи все равно нравилось. Он положил ладони на напряженные плечи Билла, легко сжал пальцы.

И только сейчас понял, что за весь день они даже ни разу не поцеловались. Билл боднул его носом в щеку.

— Останешься с-сегодня у ме-еня?

— Массаж и «Криминальное чтиво»?

— Кое-что п-получше.

— Покажешь мне свою спальню?

Вместо ответа Билл прижался губами к подбородку Ричи, от его горячего дыхания мурашки побежали по коже. Ричи облизнулся, наклонил голову и поцеловал Билла в губы. Поцелуй вышел нежным и тягучим. Ласковым. Билл с шумом вдохнул, подавшись вперед и вжав Ричи поясницей в столешницу.

В кухне быстро темнело. Билл снял с Ричи очки и вокруг все размылось. Он прикасался нежно, вел руками по телу Ричи, пробуждая все новые и новые волны жара. Ловкие прохладные пальцы забрались Ричи под футболку. Внизу живота потеплело от возбуждения, Ричи прижался пахом к паху Билла, потерся, повторил плавное движение бедрами вновь.

Билл рвано выдохнул ему в рот. Они оторвались друг от друга для жадного вдоха, чтобы снова соприкоснуться губами. Языки сталкивались, Билл напирал сильнее, углублял поцелуй, и Ричи распалялся все больше, вжимаясь в него изо всех сил.

Громкий наглый стук в дверь испортил момент. От резкого, глухого звука они оба дернулись. Настороженно переглянулись. Билл нахмурился. Ричи ощутил, как напряглись его ладони, которые Билл не убрал с его боков.

— Соседи? — прошептал Ричи, оглядываясь на дверь. Стук повторился. — Давай притворимся, что никого нет дома, — отмахнулся Ричи, снова прижимаясь к Биллу. Они почти поцеловались, как из-за двери раздался сердитый знакомый голос:

— Открывай, Билл! Я знаю, что ты дома. Твоя машина припаркована внизу, — Генри опять постучался, еще нетерпеливее. 

— Какого черта, — выругался Билл. Отлипнув от Ричи, он уверенно пошел до прихожей. 

Нацепив на нос очки, Ричи торопливо пошел следом.

— Зачем он приехал? — спросил Ричи тяжело. 

Походу, Биллу нужно сменить адрес и номер телефона, чтобы никто не отвлекал его от собственной жизни. Ричи поправил на себе измятую футболку. Раздражение перекрыло былое возбуждение и легкость. 

— Откуда я знаю. За-ахотел испортить мне н-не только день, н-но и вечер.

Билл щелкнул замком и грубо распахнул перед Генри дверь — от резкого порыва воздуха у того смешно разметалась челка по лбу. Генри противно ухмыльнулся. Потом он заметил Ричи за спиной у Билла и моментально посерел лицом.

— Чего тебе? — нахмурился Билл.

— Пришел поговорить с тобой об отце, — сказал Генри.

Ричи видел, что он засобирался переступить порог, но Билл даже не шевельнулся, чтобы открыть ему путь.

— Я н-не хочу сейчас р...

— А он здесь что делает? — Генри перебил его. — Серьезно, Билл? Я уже и вправду понадеялся, что вы познакомились на улице, и ты попросил его специально прийти к нам домой, чтобы всех позлить. — Генри с вызовом взглянул на Билла. — Ты зачем отца доводишь? Знаешь же, что он не любит, когда вот так, — он непонятно махнул головой в сторону Ричи.

Билл побледнел.

— Слушай, какой же ты стремный, — Ричи выступил вперед, тесня Билла в дверном проходе. Он и так держался весь день, но Генри его окончательно выбесил. А Ричи, между прочим, видел его сейчас всего лишь третий раз в жизни. — Оставь нас в покое.

— Эй! Я приехал поговорить со своим братом, ты...

— Генри! — Билл повысил голос. Впервые Ричи слышал его настолько жестким. — Я н-не хочу сейчас с тобой р-разговаривать. Тем б-более про отца. П-перестань устраивать сцены, на се-егодня хватит. 

— Мы с тобой миллион раз обсуждали эту тему! — взвился Генри. — Отец уже не молод, зачем ты лишний раз треплешь ему нервы? Ведешь себя как настоящий ребенок.

— Как же я от в-вас устал, Генри, — ответил Билл, — п-прекратите лезть в м-мою жизнь.

— Билл, не строй из себя короля драмы. Мы всегда желаем тебе только лучшего, а ты вечно упрямишься, делаешь себе только хуже!

Ричи застонал от отчаяния, не в силах больше слушать этот бред:

— Может, Билл сам решит, что ему делать и как, не находишь?

Генри вздрогнул.

— Может, ты заткнешься и не будешь совать нос не в свое дело, очкастый? Если ты так подмазываешься, чтобы тебя и в следующий раз позвали на работу, то хорошо, я замолвлю словечко в компании друзей. Будешь и дальше разносить напитки на свадьбах за пару соток, мне не сложно. Особенно, если ты тогда уберешься отсюда подальше.

Ричи прищурился. И вздрогнул от резкого движения сбоку: Билл грубо толкнул Генри в плечо, заставляя отойти подальше.

— Уходи о-отсюда, Генри. По-доброму прошу.

Генри расхохотался.

— Отличный выбор, Билл, знаешь, в нем даже есть что-то от Дерека! 

Ричи понятия не имел, кто такой Дерек, но вспыхнул как спичка — захотелось проехаться кулаком по наглому лицу Генри. 

— Ну ты и урод. — Выплюнул Ричи презрительно, сам поражаясь, как злобно получилось.  
Из-за них на площадке стало шумно. 

Генри сорвался, Ричи не успел толком ничего сделать, как Генри напрыгнул на него и схватил за ворот футболки.

Все пронеслось как вихрь: Генри оттащил его и впечатал в стену, Ричи больно ударился затылком. Генри навалился сверху, глаза ярко блестели под светом белым ламп. Билл вцепился в его плечо, и Генри брыкнулся, сбрасывая его руку. 

В школе Ричи несколько раз приходилось сматываться от хулиганов и бывало, что он не успевал и все-таки получал тумаки. Так что к боли Ричи был готов. И теперь он вырос — дать сдачи он мог тоже.

— Отвали, придурок, — крикнул Ричи и заехал коленом Генри между ног. 

Генри отпрянул, издал непонятный сдавленный рык и, как только Ричи отлепился от стены, опять кинулся на него и попал по лицу кулаком: скулу обожгло острой болью, она расплылась волной по всей голове. Генри замахнулся снова, и Ричи ощутил что-то теплое в уголке рта. Очки упали с его лица на пол, отлетели в сторону.

На этот раз Ричи не сглупил и несмотря на разбитый рот и жжение в челюсти, ударил в ответ: Генри со стоном схватился за нос.

Билл встал между ними, выставив руки вперед, но Генри упрямо, как бык на арене, зашагал на Ричи.

— П-прекрати! Генри! 

— Иди сюда, засранец, мы только начали!

— Пошел ты на хрен, — крикнул ему Ричи. 

Над губой у Генри собралась кровь из носа и узкой струйкой стекла до подбородка. Выглядел он отвратно.

Дальняя дверь на этаже вдруг распахнулась, Ричи оглянулся, прищурился, стараясь рассмотреть: растрепанная девушка высунулась из-за угла и потом понеслась в их сторону, на ней была длинная шелковая пижама и смешные пушистые тапочки-зайцы. Генри продолжал ругаться и пыхтеть.

— Да у-угомонись ты, — попросил Билл. Он держал брата поперек груди и подтаскивал его к себе ближе. 

Ричи нагнулся и поднял очки. Не разбились, это хорошо. Он осторожно надел их, стараясь не коснуться разбитой скулы.

— Что здесь происходит?! — девушка встала рядом с Ричи. — Билл? Генри?! — сделала пару шагов к ним, но Билл вскинул ладонь, останавливая ее.

— Привет, Иви, н-не лезь, н-не надо, я справлюсь, — Билл перехватил Генри поудобнее.

— Вы такой шум подняли, — проворчала она и резко повернулась к Ричи. — А ты кто? Ой, — наклонилась ближе. — Ты в порядке? 

Иви развернула Ричи к себе лицом, удерживая за подбородок. Так вот она, какая, легендарная Иви. Красивая. 

— Что здесь случилось, я повторяю? — рассержено спросила она. Генри вырывался из хватки Била, как собака на цепи и бешено смотрел на Ричи.

— Мы немного повздорили.

— Генри, ты опять за старое? 

Иви строго посмотрела на него сверху вниз, и к удивлению Ричи, это подействовало: Генри обмяк, утер нос, размазывая кровь по лицу еще больше. Брыкнулся на Билла, чтобы он отпустил его.

— Иди домой, — сказал Билл, отошел и закрыл Ричи собой.

Генри выглядел слегка безумным:

— Ты совершаешь ошибку, Билл. А тебя, гаденыш, я засужу за причинение вреда, — выплюнул он.

— Только попробуй, — предупредил его Билл.

Иви не выглядела пораженной или удивленной, она покачала головой, наблюдая вместе с Биллом и Ричи за уходящим Генри, который через каждый шаг оборачивался и сверлил их троих презрительным взглядом.

В башке Ричи творился полный бардак: это не обед был пиздец, это денек вообще был пиздецовым! Как же Ричи вляпался. Все лицо ныло, кожа горела от тяжелого кулака Генри, перед глазами до сих пор стояла его перекошенная от злости рожа.

— Ну и темперамент у твоего братца.

— Генри вечно перегибает палку. — Иви с сожалением посмотрела на Билла и Ричи. — Вы как? Меня зовут Иви, кстати.

— Я Ричи, — прохрипел Ричи и сморщился, потому что Билл осторожно прощупал его скулу пальцами. — Приятно познакомиться?

— Да, это точно, — она грустно улыбнулась.

У Иви были густые темные брови и очень длинные ресницы. И веснушки — не такие яркие, как у Билла, но все же. Ричи даже залюбовался.

— Ричи, как се-ебя чувствуешь? Н-надо в больницу? — уточнил Билл.

— Я лучше всех, Билл, нормально. 

— Я могу чем-то помочь? — предложила Иви.

Билл покачал головой:

— Нет, в-все в порядке. П-пошли, приложим тебе лед.

— Не волнуйся, Иви, со мной и не такое случалось. Еще увидимся! — Ричи ласково похлопал ее по плечу, и Иви, обменявшись с Биллом понимающими взглядами, медленно побрела обратно к своей квартире.

— Ты не говорил, что она живет с тобой на этаже, — пропыхтел Ричи уже на кухне, пока Билл стирал с его лица мокрым кухонным полотенцем кровь.

— П-пиздец, Ричи. Прости меня, — сказал он после долгого-долгого молчания.

— Ты здесь не причем, я сам нарвался.

Билл тряхнул головой, отошел, чтобы набрать льда и вернулся уже с холодным свертком из полотенца. Ричи забрал его и приложил к горящей скуле.

— Это Генри н-нарвался, а не ты. Я у-устрою ему завтра. Он не н-напишет н-никакое заявление, выделывается, чтобы и-испортить отношения м-между нами. 

Лед действовал кайфово. Ричи на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Полегчало.

— Если у н-нас есть, что п-портить, — добавил Билл тихо.

Ричи вздрогнул.

— Конечно, у нас есть, что портить. Но у него все равно ничего не получилось.

— Пока что, — возразил Билл без особого энтузиазма. — Тебе же за-автра на п-практику идти? 

— Черт, точно, — опомнился Ричи, перемещая полотенце чуть повыше. Ему стало значительно лучше.

Опершись на столешницу, Билл взял свой стакан с виски и допил его в один глоток. Ричи проследил за дергающимся кадыком на его шее. 

Билл молчал.

— Ну ничего, подержу полотенце подольше. Потом примем душ, вкусно поужинаем, а завершит процесс исцеления твоя наверняка шикарная удобная постель, — Ричи попробовал подмигнуть, но вышло плохо.

Билл не оценил шутку. Он продолжил молчать. Включил нижний свет над раковиной. Подлил себе еще выпить, поднес стакан к губам и отпил сразу половину, не сморщившись.

Ричи напрягся.

— Нет, те-ебе лучше п-поехать домой, — выдавил Билл из себя спустя томительные минуты ожидания.

— Ты шутишь? 

— Не хочу ввязывать т-тебя в проблемы и с-свои семейные разборки. Зря я в-вообще пригласил те-ебя на ужин, знал же, что м-может выйти что-то п-подобное. 

— Я уже ввязался, — заупрямился Ричи. Билл что, издевался над ним сейчас? — Ты так говоришь из-за какого-то Дерека?

От холода начало сводить руку, Ричи поменял ладонь. 

— За-абудь про Дерека. — Билл утер лицо ладонью. — Тебе т-точно не н-нужно в больницу?

— Точно.

— Тогда я вы-ызову тебе такси, — Билл вытащил из кармана брюк телефон. Ричи  
попробовал остановить его, перехватив за предплечье.

— Я не хочу домой, я хочу остаться у тебя.

Билл горько усмехнулся.

— С-сегодня был кошмарный день, Ричи. Д-давай просто... 

Он взглянул на него умоляюще. Ричи обреченно вздохнул, отводя глаза. Полная чушь.  
— Ты что, меня сливаешь? После всего, серьезно?

Билл отвернулся. Ричи фыркнул:

— Знаешь, ты прав, день сегодня был ебнутым. 

Он бросил полотенце в раковину. 

— Не надо такси, я доберусь сам.

— Ричи.

— Ничего, Билл, все нормально. Я правда лучше пойду.

— Х-хорошо. Спасибо.

Они застыли друг напротив друга. Билл смотрел будто сквозь него, Ричи захотелось щелкнуть у перед его носом пальцами, чтобы вернуть в реальность. Билл устало сфокусировал на нем взгляд, и взгляд этот все решил. Ричи обошел Билла, даже не задев. 

Он остался стоять на кухне, со спрятанными в карманы руками. Ричи видел под тканью, что Билл сжал ладони в кулаки. Остановить его он не пытался. На Билла как будто нашла задумчивость — он поник, бессмысленно смотрел Ричи вслед и не шевелился.

— Звони если что, — сказал Ричи перед тем, как закрыть за собой дверь.

На площадке царила прежняя тишина. Ричи вдохнул полной грудью. Чертов Билл. Почему с ним все так сложно. Хотя сегодня Ричи получил ответы на многие свои вопросы и причину сложностей он тоже узнал. 

Потрогав языком разбитый уголок губы, Ричи стер выступившую кровь, проглотил мерзкий железный привкус во рту и уныло побрел к лестнице.


End file.
